Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden
by Kizuna M-Ryu
Summary: Naruto terjebak di dalam game yang bernama SAO, tunggu dulu SAO bukannya game VRMMORPG pertama ?. Naruto berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk keluar dari game kematian itu. Cinta, persahabatan mengiringi perjalanan hidup barunya, bagaimana ceritanya ? Silahkan dibaca. Warning Inside. Divergence with SAO. Slight-Crossover. First Fiction.
1. The New World

Kizuna,

Author baru datang meramaikan fandom Naruto! perkenalkan nama saya Kizuna M-Ryu (ganti pename dari Nakeda Aikoda) saya Author baru di sini, _yoroshiku ne_, maaf kalau fic ini jelek, selamat membaca.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

'Dunia Yang Baru'

* * *

_22 Oktober 2013_

Mentari mulai menampakan cahayanya, langit biru keungu-unguan khas fajar, tetesan embun pagi, dan deruan kicauan dari burung yang mulai menari kesana kemari, momen ini sangat damai. Sangat berbeda dengan keadaan yang terdapat di dalam rumah luas nan tinggi. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan selimut dan bantalnya, terkadang ia sedikit meringis ketika mendengar suara ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya, sepertinya ia tidak ingin dibangunkan sepagi ini.

* Duk Duk Duk *

"Naruto-_n__iichan_… bangun sekarang sudah jam 06.00, kalau _niichan_ tidak bangun nanti terlambat lho!" Teriak seorang gadis dari luar kamar seraya mengetuk-ngetuk kamar pemuda itu.

"Naruto-_n__iichan_?" Tanya ulang gadis itu seraya berhenti mengetuk, sejujurnya ia sudah bosan sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar _niisan_-nya yang masih bersikeras untuk masuk ke dunia mimpinya lagi.

"Kaa-_chan_, _niichan_ nggak mau bangun." Gadis itu masih teriak namun suaranya semakin mengecil sepertinya gadis itu menjauh dari kamar pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"NARU… NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT, KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN NANTI _KAASAN_ YANG AKAN KESANA!" Teriak wanita separuh baya dari lantai bawah, teriakannya menggelegar, memang sudah kegiatan rutin yang selalu dilaksanakan oleh keluaga kecil ini, setiap pagi pasti ada yang berteriak atau'pun lebih parahnya suara jeritan dari seseorang yang sedang menerima ajalnya(?).

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia tidak mau berurusan dengan _Kaa-san-_nya yang galaknya minta ampun, jika dia terlambat dan tidak masuk sekolah, tidak segan segan, Naruto akan berakhir di tengah lapang belakang rumahnya, berdiri dengan satu kaki sambil mencubit telinganya sendiri, dan tidak makan seharian, takdir mempunyai ibu yang sangat galak.

"Kyaaaa… aku akan segera mandi _Kaa-__san,_" Teriak Naruto, ia bangun tersentak dengan wajah ketakutan bak melihat shinigami mau mencabut nyawanya, kalian pasti bisa membayangnya.

Naruto langsung lari cekatan mengambil handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandinya.

"Cepatlah, sarapan sudah siap," Teriak wanita separuh baya tadi. Namun lebih pelan dari yang tadi, wanita separuh baya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kushina _Kaa-san _Naruto, Kushina memang terkesan sangat galak sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

.

.

.

* Byuuurrrrr Byuuurrrr Byuuurrrrr *

Selesai mandi Naruto memakai seragam sekolahnya dan menenteng tas di bahu kanannya, ia memakai kemeja putih yang dibaluti oleh jaket biru khas KSHS yang melekat di tubuhnya, di dada kanannya terdapat lambang Konoha Senior High School, sedangkan di dada kirinya terdapat nama Naruto sendiri 'Naruto Uzumaki', tak lupa celana hitam panjang dan sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna oranye-hitam.

"_Yosh_, aku sudah siap!" Semangat Naruto seraya melihat penampilannya di dalam kaca yang sudah terlihat rapi.

Naruto begegas turun dari kamarnya untuk sarapan bersama _kaasan_-nya dan _imotou_-nya.

Terlihat _Kaa-san_-nya sedang menyiapkan makanan didapur, dan _i__motou_-nya Naruko sedang duduk dimeja makan, gadis tadi yang memanggil Naruto adalah Naruko, Naruko adalah adik kembarnya, umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa jam, ia diberkahi wajah yang sangat cantik, apalagi dengan kumis kucing yang terkesan imut yang bertengger manis di masing masing pipinya, bersurai pirang sama seperti Naruto, rambutnya bergaya _ponytail_, irisnya berwarna senada dengan rambutnya. Entah mengapa keturunan Uzumaki di sini tidak memiliki rambut merah, mungkin sudah turunan _gen _dari sang ayah yang notabenenya bukan keturunan Uzumaki melainkan Namikaze yang terkesan mayoritasnya berambut pirang.

"_Ohayou_, _n__iichan_ ini sarapan!" Ucap Naruko tersenyum sambil menyodorkan piring dengan telur mata sapi dan roti lapis di atasnya.

"_Ohayou _Naruko-_chan_, Ah… _a__rigatou,_" Kata Naruto tersenyum sambil duduk di kursinya.

"Naru... Jangan bangun telat lagi" Ucap Kushina sambil menyimpan beberapa piring dengan roti lapis diatasnya.

"Ahh... Baik _Kaa-san_" Ucap Naruto lesu, sebenarnya ia mengumpat kesal atas kejadian kemarin yang membuat dirinya bangun telat, ia nonton film hantu bersama temannya, yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur karena hantu yang berada di film itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, Naruto hanya bergidik ngeri setelah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Baiklah, waktunya makan, _itadakimasu_" Ucap Naruko bersemangat, Naruko memang sangat hobi makan, tetapi tidak membuat tubuhnya gendut, malahan terlihat ramping, karena Naruto selalu mengkonsumsi makanan yang berupa sayur-sayuran, tak heran di KSHS banyak yang ingin dengannya.

Acara sarapan 'pun berjalan hening, tanpa sang ayah yang sudah meninggal sebelum Naruto lahir, Naruto sangat terpukul saat mengetahui ayahnya sudah meninggal sebelum ia datang ke dunia in**i.**

* * *

"_Niichan_, Mmm... Sekarang _SAO_ akan dirilis, Mmm... Apakah _niichan_ ingin mencobanya ?" Tanya Naruko, di mulutnya masih ada sisa makanan yang belum ditelan. _SAO _adalah permainan VRMMORPG pertama yang sangat terkenal di seantero jepang, permainan ini menggunakan hardware yang bernama _NerveGear_, permainan ini menuntut _player _untuk menyelesaikan 100 lantai di kastil yang bernama _Aincrad _di setiap lantai ada wilayah boss yang diberi nama _stage boss_, _player _harus mengalahkan _boss _untuk sampai ke lantai berikutnya, permainan ini terlihat sangat nyata, apalagi dengan fitur _FP _yang membuat si _player _merasa seperti benar benar ada di dalam game, banyak sekali fitur fitur yang mendukung penyelesaian game diantaranya senjata senjata yang mudah dipakai, saat pertama masuk ke dunia _SAO _ini _player _akan diberikan 3 pilihan _class _standard yaitu, Swordman/woman, Vikingman/woman, dan Rapierman/woman, _player _dapat membeli _class class _yang lebih hebat saat di dalam game, namun di _SAO _ini tidak ada yang namanya magic.

"Pasti… _n__iichan_ kan _Beta Tester"_ Jawab Naruto seraya menatap Naruko.

"Naruko-_chan _telan dulu makananmu sebelum kamu berbicara, tidak baik berbicara sambil mengunyah makanan" Ucap Kushina lembut seraya tersenyum ke arah Naruko, entah mengapa Kushina selalu berkata lembut terhadap Naruko sedangkan terhadap Naruto ia selalu teriak teriak, yah memang sudah tradisi turun temurun dari Adam dan Hawa kalau anak yang dimanja pasti anak yang paling bungsu.

"Ah, _gomen __Kaa-san_" Kata Naruko sambil menoleh kearah _Kaa-san_nya. Naruko memang memiliki sifat yang masih kekanak-kanakan walau umurnya sudah 16 tahun, dia masih ingin dimanja oleh keluarganya.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan Naruko mempunyai _Kopi_-nya, Naruko dapat dari seorang misterius di supermarket kemarin" Ucap Naruko, Naruko kembali menoleh kearah Naruto sambil memberikan _Kopi_ bertuliskan _Sword Art Online_.

"Orang misterius? Siapa?" Tanya Naruto seraya memandang heran Naruko, memang tak masuk akal kalau orang yang tidak dikenal atau malahan identitasnya yang misterius, secara tiba tiba memberikan sesuatu yang berharga.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia memakai jaket _hoodie _yang menutup mukanya, sehingga aku tidak mengetahui identitasnya, ia memberikan _Kopi _ini dan berkata 'Ambilah ini'" Jawab Naruko, kini wajahnya berubah serius, namun dipandangan Naruto wajah Naruko saat serius sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Hmm.. baiklah, _arigatou _Naruko-_chan_" Ucap Naruto dengan senyumannya, ia pun kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

* * *

Acara sarapan telah selesai, sekarang Naruto telah siap berangkat sekolah.

"_Ittekimasu_" Ucap Naruto seraya berjalan keluar halaman rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sangat luas, bagaimana tidak lihat saja bahkan luas halaman rumahnya lebih besar daripada luas rumahnya, yah Naruto memang keturunan bangsawan terutama dari sang ayah yang dikenal sebagai pewaris keluarga Namikaze, namun tak lama digantikan oleh istrinya yaitu Kushina.

Seperti biasa Naruto pergi sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki, di perjalanan terlihat banyak sekali spanduk _SAO__,_ yah sekarang _SAO _akan dirilis setelah _Beta Test_ selama 1 bulan, Naruto termasuk dalam _Beta Tester,_ tapi Naruto tidak mempunyai _Kopi _yang _original_-nya, Naruto hanya mempunya _Kopi __Beta Test_, maka dari itu Naruto menerima _Kopi_ dari Naruko.

Naruto telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya, di gerbang sekolahnya terdapat plang bertulisan 'Konoha Senior High School'. Naruto pun segera berjalan masuk, banyak sekali siswi yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan nafsu (?), ya Naruto cukup populer di sekolah ini, ia populer karena tubuh atletisnya dan prestasinya di bidang olahraga basket dan karate. Sampai di kelasnya Naruto disambut hangat oleh teman sekelasnya yaitu Kiba, si pemuda maniak anjing.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto" Sapa Kiba dengan senyuman manisnya.

"_Ohayou_, jangan pasang senyuman menjijikan seperti itu Kiba" Ujar Naruto seraya melewati Kiba dan menyimpan tasnya di bangku sudut kanan, ia sebangku dengan Kiba.

"Tch, seperti biasa kau menyebalkan" Ucap Kiba, ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sinis. Ia pun langsung duduk kembali di sebelah Naruto.

Pelajaran 'pun dimulai dengan _subject _matematika, pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukai oleh siswa siswi terlebih gurunya adalah guru killer, yaitu Tsunade, ia bukan hanya mengajar matematika dan dicap sebagai guru killer, tetapi ia juga adalah kepala sekolah di KSHS, siswa siswi selalu tegang dengan ajarannya yang sangat tegas, malahan lebih mirip dengan pelatihan militer.

* * *

5 Jam kemudian, kini Naruto tengah memperhatikan pelajaran dari Kakashi-_sensei _sang guru IPA yang terkenal dengan sifat mesumnya, bahkan hampir menyamai sifat mesum Jiraiya wakil kepala sekolah KSHS yang notabenenya pembuat majalah dewasa terutama untuk laki laki yang berjudul Icha Icha Paradise. Penampilannya 'pun sangat aneh, mulutnya ditutupi oleh masker, kepalanya di ikat oleh kain panjang yang menutupi sebagian matanya, apalagi rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas, lebih terlihat seperti preman kampung.

* Kriiinggg ! Kriiiinnggg ! Kriinggg ! *

Bel tanda pelajaran selesai pun berdenting.

"Horeeee..." Teriak semua murid girang seraya meninjukan kepalannya ke udara.

"Baiklah, sekarang hanya sampai disini saja, _Konichiwa_!" Kata Kakashi-_sensei_ guru IPA sambil membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang dibawanya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"_Konichiwa ne_ _sensei _!" Teriak semua murid.

Kakashi-_sensei_ sudah berjalan keluar dari kelas meninggalkan para murid dengan ocehan bak antrean bagi bagi sembako ricuh(?).

"Hei ... Naruto, apakah kau akan mencoba _SAO_?" Tanya Kiba, ia berambut sama seperti Naruto namun berwarna coklat. Ada hal unik yang terdapat pada pemuda itu, hampir sama dengan Naruto, namun Naruto memiliki tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di masing masing pipinya, berbeda dengan pria berambut coklat ini, ia memiliki tato taring berwarna merah di masing masing pipinya.

"Tentu... aku kan seorang _Beta Tester_" Jawab Naruto tenang sambil membereskan bukunya.

"Kalau begitu temui aku di Lantai 1 : Area Barat, setelah pulang sekolah oke!" Kata Kiba sambil menenteng tas di bahu kanannya.

"Oke Kiba" Jawab Naruto.

* * *

Naruto dan Kiba pulang bersama-sama pulang, rumah Naruto berada diblok A-3 sedangkan Kiba berada diblok B-1, blok A dan blok B memang sebelahan namun dipisah dengan saluran pembuangan utama yang besar.

Sampai di suatu pertigaan, mereka harus berpisah.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto" Kata Kiba sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa di _SAO_**_, _**Kiba" Balas Naruto.

Mereka pun berpisah disana, sedangkan Kiba belok ke kiri dan Naruto belok ke kanan.

* * *

Naruto telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"_Tadaima" _Kata Naruto, sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri_, Naru, jangan lupa untuk meletakan sepatu dan kaos kakimu di rak, dan simpanlah kemeja sekolahmu di rak cucian" Jawab Kushina yang terlihat sedang membawa baju cucian yang siap dikeringkan.

"Ha'i, Kaa-_san_" Jawab Naruto dengan lesu, ia segera membuka sepatunya dan kaos kakinya, lalu meletakannya di rak sepatu. Ia sejujurnya sangat malas melakukan hal ini, tetapi bila tidak dituruti, yah kalian tahu sendirilah akibatnya.

Naruto pun langsung bergegas ke kamarnya, mengganti bajunya dan menyimpannya di rak cucian dekat kamar mandi, dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. dia masih sibuk mencari pose (?) yang nyaman untuk tiduran. Setelah terasa nyaman Naruto langsung memasangkan _NerveGear _dikepalanya, _NerveGear _ini mirip seperti helm. _NerveGear _merupakan hardware untuk memainkan game _VRMMORPG_, hardware ini pertama kali ditemukan oleh Uzumaki Nagato sang pendiri perusahaan CEO, perusahaan yang dibuat untuk menciptakan sebuah Hardware yang belum ditemukan.

.

"_Link Start_" Teriak Naruto seraya menutup matanya.

.

_Touch_ - OK

_Sight _- OK

_Hearing_ - OK

_Taste_ - OK

_Smell_ - OK

.

- _Login _-

_Username _: Naruto Uzumaki

_Password _: ************

.

- _Masukan Nickname_ -

Apakah anda akan menggunakan nick saat _Beta Test_ ?

Naruto (M)

- _OK _-

Muncul Cahaya putih menyilaukan.

* * *

_22 Oktober 2013_

Lantai 1 : Kota Permulaan - 01.00 PM

Naruto muncul dengan menghilangnya cahaya putih yang menyelimuti dirinya.

"Akhirnya aku kembali kedalam game ini" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat telapak tangannya.

Naruto berbalik badan dan melihat banyak _player _yang _log in _kedalam game ini.

"_Yosh_, sekarang aku harus bertemu Kiba" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Barat Kota Permulaan.

* * *

Lantai 1 : Area Barat- 01.10 PM

Naruto sudah sampai ditempat perjanjian-nya dengan Kiba. Terlihat Kiba sedang bertarung dengan 4 ekor Babi Hutan liar.

"Huaaahhhh... ternyata lebih bagus daripada saat _Beta Test_" Girang Naruto melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya, padang rumput luas, dihiasi dengan sedikit bunga yang bertebaran di sisi rumput.

"Hey... Kiba!" Teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambai tangannya ke arah Kiba yang sedang bertarung dengan Babi Hutan.

"Naruto, bantu aku dong! lihat 4 Babi Hutan ini, mereka sepertinya marah kepadaku karena aku telah mengganggu mereka" Ucap Kiba seraya menangkis serangan 4 Babi itu.

"_Urusai_, salah kau sendiri malah mengganggu mereka" Ketus Naruto, lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tanah, dengan bantalan tangannya sendiri.

"_Kuso_" Umpat Kiba kepada sifat temannya yang acuh tak acuh.

.

Naruto yang masih menikmati terpaan angin diwajahnya merasa ada sesuatu yang memerhatikannya lalu menoleh ke Kiba yang sudah membunuh 4 Babi Hutan tadi.

"huh, _Mendokusei_" Gumam tak jelas Kiba sambil membersihkan bajunya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Oh iya Naruto, aku ingin kamu _party _denganku mencari _stage boss, _bagaimana ?" Tawar Kiba sambil duduk disamping Naruto.

"Apakah kita akan melawannya ?" Tanya Naruto seraya memandang Kiba yang sedang menikmati angin semiliwir.

"Tidak, tidak, akan merepotkan jika hanya melawannya berduaan, kita hanya melakukan _Mapping_, jika sudah ketemu, kita akan memberitahu ini kepada Sasuke, Neeji, Chouji, dan Lee" Jawab Kiba.

"Mereka bermain game ini ?"

"Ya Begitulah"

"Tak, kusangka Sasuke ikut bermain g_ame_ ini, kalau begitu baiklah"

Kiba mengayunkan tangannya dan keluar beberapa menu, lalu meng-_invite_ Naruto kedalam _party-_nya.

Naruto melihat notifikasi muncul langsung menekan tombol - OK -.

"Yosh, ayo kita berangkat, kebetulan yang lainnya sedang online, jadi kita tinggal men-_summon _mereka" kata Kiba tapi * Kruuukkk Kruuukk Kruukkkk *.

"Hmm... Naruto aku lapar, aku akan _L__ogin_ lagi nanti, sekarang aku akan _l__og out _untuk makan" kata Kiba sambil memegang perutnya, Kiba pun berdiri dan segera membuka menu utamanya.

"Hmmm... Baiklah" Jawab Naruto, ia langsung menutup matanya lagi untuk menikmati semiliwir angin yang sejuk.

Kiba langsung mengayunkan tangan kanannya lagi, keluar beberapa menu, tapi saat Kiba melihat di menu utama, tidak ada tombol _log out_.

"Hei Naruto , kenapa tidak ada tombol _l__og out _?" Tanya Kiba, ia masih sibuk mencari tombol _log out _yang tidak ada di menu utama.

"Cari lagi, ada di menu utama kok" Kata Naruto seraya memandang Kiba dengan heran.

"Tetap tidak ada" Jawab Kiba sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Masa?" Naruto langsung mengecek menu utamanya. "Lah, kok nggak ada tombol _log out_-nya" Naruto terheran heran dengan apa yang terjadi, setahunya tombol _log out _berada di menu utama.

"Mungkin ini _bug_ atau semacamnya, yah melihat sekarang _SAO _masih dalam _Opening Beta_" Kata Kiba sambil kembali duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Ya, semoga saja cepat diperbaiki" Kata Naruto mengangkat bahunya, sepertinya ia hanya acuh saja dengan kejadian ini.

Keheningan 'pun melanda, mereka masih sibuk dalam pikirannya masing masing, Naruto dengan pikiran anehnya (?), Kiba dengan pikiran makanan yang akan menunggunya di meja makan.

Keheningan 'pun pecah, muncul cahaya putih dari tubuh mereka.

"Naruto ! Kenapa ini ?" Panik Kiba.

"Tenang, kita hanya di-_teleport_ paksa" Kata Naruto.

.

.

* * *

Lantai 1 : Kota Permulaan - 03.00 PM

"Huh... Ini kan Kota Permulaan" Ucap Kiba seraya melihat sekelilingnya banyak _player _yang di-_teleport_ paksa ke kota permulaan.

Muncul satu persatu _player_, terlihat sekilas muka mereka terheran heran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

_._

"Lihat keatas" Teriak salah satu _player_, sambil menunjuk ke arah langit lantai 1.

Semua _player _melihat keatas tak terkecuali Kiba dan Naruto.

Muncul kotak _Warning _berwarna merah transparan di langit lantai 1. _Warning _itu menyebar keseluruh langit. Tiba tiba muncul sesosok misterius dari _system __warning_ tadi.

"Hei, siapa itu?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk sosok misterius yang muncul tadi.

"Itu GM" Jawab Naruto, ia kaget tak terkira, ia tak menyangka GM akan turun tangan ke permainan, walau baru _Opening Beta_.

"Tapi tidak ada wajahnya, apa apaan itu ?" Ucap _player _lain.

"Selamat datang di duniaku. Aku Nagato Uzumaki, GM dari _SAO_. Pasti kalian heran mengapa tombol _log out _menghilang dari menu utama, itu bukan _bug_ atau semacamnya, itu adalah _system _original **_SAO_**" Kata sosok yang mengaku GM itu.

Sontak perkataanya membuat semua _player _terkejut, terutama Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Nagato Uzumaki adalah pencipta _NerveGear_, sekaligus saudara seketurunan.

"Lantas, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini ?" Tanya Kiba yang belum pulih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Hanya ada 1 kondisi untuk keluar dari 'permainan' ini, yaitu menyelesaikan _game _ini sampai ke lantai 100, dan sekarang tidak ada _system __revive_, bila _Health Point _kalian sudah mencapai 0 maka kalian akan mati dan di dunia nyata pun sama, _NerveGear _akan memancarkan gelombang _microwave _dan akan menghancurkan otak kalian, pada saat itu kalian akan mati".

"Apa? ini cuma bercanda kan, wah ini pasti upacara pembukaan yang dibuat buat menegangkan" Kata salah satu _player_, _player _itu terlihat tegang tak karuan dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Percaya atau tidak, ini adalah kenyataan, sebelum saya meninggalkan game ini, ada 1 hadiah dari saya, periksa saja di-_storage box_ Anda"

Naruto langsung memeriksa _storage box _miliknya.

'Cermin?' Batin Naruto yang sudah siuman dengan keterkejutannya.

"Apa ini?" Teriak semua _player_, Kiba mengeluarkan cahaya begitu pula _player _lainnya termasuk Naruto sendiri. Naruto pun dikejutkan kembali dengan wujud avatarnya yang menyerupai tubuh aslinya di dunia nyata. Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Heh, Kiba?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kiba dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Naruto?" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto, ia juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

Kiba berubah menjadi sosok aslinya. Kiba 16th, berambut spike seperti Naruto tapi berwarna coklat, tato taring dimasing-masing pipinya, dan mata vertikalnya, memakai 1 set baju besi.

Naruto juga sama. Naruto 16th, berambut spike berwarna pirang, tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, dan mata biru _Sapphire_-nya, memakai 1 set baju besi berwarna Oranye-hitam.

"Baiklah, sekarang persiapan sudah selesai, semoga beruntung, selesaikanlah game ini dan ..." Kata sosok itu.

Hening.

.

.

"Inilah **_SAO_**, dunia baru kalian".

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Glosarium :

_SAO _: Game _VRMMORPG_ pertama di dunia, yang bertemakan pertarungan dan role-play atau virtual reality bisa juga disebut realita nyata di dunia.

_VRMMORPG _: Virtual Reality Multiplayer Massively Role-Playing Game, game yang bertemakan kejadian realita dunia nyata.

_Mapping _: Melakukan penjelajahan terhadap tempat yang belum pernah dijelajahi.

_Player _: Orang yang berpartisipasi dalam game.

_Party _: Sebuah kelompok kecil yang terdiri dari beberapa orang saja.

* * *

Bagaimana bagian prologuenya? Author mengharapkan reviewnya. Author harap bagian prologue ini kalian menyukainya, _arigatou _telah membaca.

Kizuna.

Minta Review

V

V

V

V


	2. 7 Swordman Kirigakure

Kizuna,

Wah, ternyata ada juga yang ingin membaca fic abal dan anehku ini, saya sangat senang. Daripada lihat bacotanku mendingan langsung aja baca, selamat membaca.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

"Apa? ini cuma bercanda kan, wah ini pasti upacara pembukaan yang dibuat buat menegangkan" Kata salah satu _player_, _player _itu terlihat tegang tak karuan dengan senyum kecutnya.

"Percaya atau tidak, ini adalah kenyataan, sebelum saya meninggalkan game ini, ada 1 hadiah dari saya, periksa saja di-_storage box_ Anda"

Naruto langsung memeriksa _storage box _miliknya.

'Cermin?' Batin Naruto yang sudah siuman dengan keterkejutannya.

"Apa ini?" Teriak semua _player_, Kiba mengeluarkan cahaya begitu pula _player _lainnya termasuk Naruto sendiri. Naruto pun dikejutkan kembali dengan wujud avatarnya yang menyerupai tubuh aslinya di dunia nyata. Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya.

"Heh, Kiba?" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Kiba dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Naruto?" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk Naruto, ia juga tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Naruto.

Kiba berubah menjadi sosok aslinya. Kiba 16th, berambut spike seperti Naruto tapi berwarna coklat, tato taring dimasing-masing pipinya, dan mata vertikalnya, memakai 1 set baju besi.

Naruto juga sama. Naruto 16th, berambut spike berwarna pirang, tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, dan mata biru _Sapphire_-nya, memakai 1 set baju besi berwarna Oranye-hitam.

"Baiklah, sekarang persiapan sudah selesai, semoga beruntung, selesaikanlah game ini dan ..." Kata sosok itu.

Hening.

.

.

"Inilah **_SAO_**, dunia baru kalian".

* * *

'Seven Sword Master'

* * *

Sosok itu mulai menghilang, terlihat dari jaringannya yang mulai kabur. Hening.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Ucap salah satu _player _wanita, suaranya sedikit terbata bata, tubuh mungilnya itu merinding, masih belum terima dengan apa yang telah terjadi, terlihat dari matanya yang melebar dan mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kyaa" para _player _mulai gelisah, ada yang hanya pasrah menerima kenyataan, ada yang hanya diam saja, ada yang berteriak, ada pula yang bunuh diri jatuh dari _Aincrad_. Muka mereka tegang.

Naruto melihat sekelilingnya, dia mulai resah dan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kiba, ikut aku" Kata Naruto menarik tangan Kiba dengan paksa tanpa persetujuan.

"Hei, ada apa Naruto?" Protes Kiba sambil menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ikut saja" Sentak Naruto kembali menarik Kiba.

.

.

.

* * *

Lantai 1 : Kota Permulaan, Pasar Kota – 03.00 PM

Naruto berhenti menarik Kiba dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kiba, jika perkataannya itu semuanya benar, maka _c__ol_, _item_, dan _skill_, pasti jumlahnya akan terbatas" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang seriusnya. Kini di pikirannya hanya satu yaitu bertahan hidup sampai permainan ini berakhir.

"Apa?!" Ekspresi kaget Kiba kembali terukir dimukanya.

"Maka dari itu kita harus memburu banyak monster, mencari _item_, _skill_, dll. untuk mengalahkan _boss _dan menaikan _level. _Apakah kau mau ikut Kiba ?" Ucap Naruto menarik kesimpulan, sebenarnya ia sedikit keberatan kalau Kiba ikut dengannya, karena bagaimana 'pun juga ia tak ingin terbebani, tetapi ia juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Kiba dan teman temannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan ikut, aku tidak akan meninggalkan mereka, lagipula aku akan buat _guild_, aku takkan merepotkanmu lebih jauh, _arigatou_ selama ini telah memanduku" Kata Kiba tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang sudah kembali dari ekspresi kagetnya, bagaimana'pun juga ia tidak bisa terus bersandar kepada Naruto.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan pergi sendirian" Ucap Naruto tidak membalas senyum Kiba dan mulai berlari.

"Ehmm... Naruto" Ucap Kiba ragu ragu seraya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Eh? ada apa Kiba, kau berubah pikiran?" Tanya Naruto berhenti berlari tapi tidak menoleh sedikitpun kearah Kiba, Naruto hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ia masih merasa bimbang antara membawa Kiba dengan keterbatasannya, atau membiarkan dia menelantarkan Kiba bersama teman temannya.

"Tidak. Semoga beruntung, Naruto" Ucap Kiba tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang menoleh dan melihat senyuman Kiba itu langsung tersenyum dan kembali lari ke arah gerbang kota permulaan.

'Jangan mati Naruto' Batin Kiba, Kiba masih cemas akan keadaan Naruto, karena ia tahu kalau Naruto sekarang sedang kacau.

.

.

.

* * *

_22 Oktober 2013_

Lantai 1 : Logarda - 07.00 AM

Naruto sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya, sekarang Naruto sedang berada di apartemen sewaannya. Kemarin ia sempat untuk membeli apartement untuk tempat tinggalnya sementara. Apartement sewaannya ini memang tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi _col _yang ia punya sedang mepet.

'Huh, membosankan diam diri disini terus menerus, tanpa melakukan hal apa apa' Pikir Naruto seraya menggulingkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia tengkurap.

Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

'Ahh.. katanya sekarang ada _event _dadakan tentang _side story_ dari 7 pendekar pedang, daripada diam disini lebih baik aku menjalankan _story _itu, pikir-pikir buat menambah _exp_' Batin Naruto seraya mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto langsung duduk di pinggir kasurnya lebih tepat kasur milik _NPC _apartement inilah.

Naruto membuka _storage box_-nya, hanya terdapat, _Sage Mode Suit _(yang ini jubahnya kayak di Naruto saat Sage-Mode), _default sword_, Kunai bermata tiga, _Hitai Ate_, baju besi, dan _S__croll Healing_.

Ya seperti yang kalian lihat, Naruto sekarang menggunakan _Class Ninja_, yang sekarang sudah _rank _7, sedangkan kemarin Naruto memakai _Class Swordman _dengan _rank _15, sekarang Naruto _level _25, ... tunggu dulu 25? rank 7? rank 15? ya karena seperti yang kalian ketahui saat **_SAO _**baru dirilis, maka ditentukan bahwa para _Beta Tester _akan direset Is_tatus_-nya, namun berbeda dengan Naruto, dia meng-_hack_ paket yang diambil oleh server, dengan begitu dia dapat menyimpan paketnya, dan pasti dibutuhkan suatu saat nanti seperti sekarang, caranya mudah, hanya meng-_upload _paket tersebut dengan tujuan _Character _Naruto melalui server yang di-_hack_-nya juga, sehingga Naruto dijuluki sebagai _Beater _saat ketahuan _cheat_ oleh _player _yang lain.

Naruto lalu meng-_equip _Kunai, _Sage Mode Suit_, _Hitai Ate_, dan _Scroll Healing_, begitu juga dengan _skill_ yang ia dapat saat _Ninja Class_. Kini ia terlihat sangat gagah dengan tampilannya.

"_Yosh_, aku sudah siap!" Ucap Naruto bersemangat seraya mengencangkan tali jubahnya.

Naruto langsung berlari keluar apartemen sewaannya.

.

.

'Eh, tunggu dulu, aku belum mempersiapkan kristal ..." Naruto meremas rambut kuningnya itu, di tengah kerumunan _player _kota Logarda ini, kota yang banyak ditempati oleh para _player _yang hidup dengan normal atau bisa dibilang tidak berniat untuk menyelesaikan atau keluar dari game kematian ini.

'... dan, lebih parahnya lagi aku tidak mengetahui tempat _NPC Quest_nya' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya, sekaligus _sweetdropp _dengan kenyataan yang dialaminya.

"Sebaiknya aku beli kristal dulu" Kata Naruto berbicara sendiri, _player _yang melihatnya hanya berpikir bahwa Naruto sudah tidak waras. Naruto 'pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke daerah sekitarnya, ia melihat ada sebuah toko yang menyiapkan kristal, ia pun tersenyum dan segera pergi ke toko tersebut.

.

.

*Kring Kring Kring, Selamat Datang di Toko Kristal Shion, Kring Kring Kring*

Suara yang keluar saat Naruto memasuki pintu toko tersebut. Toko ini dari luar memang terlihat sangat sederhana dengan dindingnya yang terbuat dari kayu, namun bila masuk kedalam, perkataan 'sederhana' harus ditarik kembali karena lihat saja di dalam toko ini berjajar lemari lemari yang menyediakan kristal yang sangat banyak, lampu _latern_ yang indah, dan ukiran bunga di dinding kayunya. Naruto berjalan ke arah seseorang entah itu _NPC Shop _atau _Player Sh__op_, ya sekarang banyak sekali _player _yang hanya menunggu di keluarkan, mereka mengisi waktu waktunya untuk berkerja, berkencan, ya hidup seperti biasalah.

"_Ohayou_, apakah aku bisa mencari kristal teleport, kristal _health_, kristal _mana_, dan kristal khusus" Ucap Naruto menatap lekat lekat gadis di depannya yang diketahui sebagai pemilik toko ini. Naruto sedikit curiga dengan penampilan 'orang' di depannya, karena kalau memang dia _NPC _tak akan secantik ini, memang tidak sopan mencurigai seseorang tanpa mengetahui latar belakangnya, apalagi belum pernah berkenalan.

Gadis itu begitu cantik, dia mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang pucat, memakai kimono berwarna putih-biru dengan ukiran tangkai bunga beserta ukiran bunga mawar besar di dada sebelah kanannya sedangnya di dada sebelah kirinya terdapat bunga tulip, dan memiliki iris lavender, memang benar kalau _NPC _tidak mungkin mempunyai paras seperti ini.

'Ahh, apa yang aku pikirkan, tapi kenapa dia cantik seperti itu, kalau _NPC _pasti tidak akan secantik dia' Pikir Naruto masih menatap lekat lekat orang yang masih dicurigainya _NPC_ di depannya itu.

"_Ohayou_, ah ada pastinya, memang Anda tak melihat di depan tokoku? Toko Kristal Shion" Ucap gadis itu sambil menekan kata 'Kristal', ia sebenarnya sedikit risih karena Naruto menatapnya lekat lekat.

"Oh iya ya, kalau begitu kau bernama Shion ?" Tanya Naruto _innocent_, sepertinya Naruto melupakan tujuannya kemari untuk apa, otaknya memang hanya memiliki sedikit kapasitas untuk menyimpan banyak memori.

*Switch*

Muncul perempatan di dahi gadis bernama Shion itu. Ia mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha meredamkan amarahnya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Memangnya mau apa lagi? memang kau pikir namaku siapa? jelas jelas ada nama Shion, kau dengar Shion" Ketus Shion membuang muka dari Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Eh, jangan marah dong, tapi 'kok _NPC _mempunyai emosi?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah lebih polos dari yang tadi, alisnya menyernyit heran karena setahunya _NPC _tidak memiliki emosi sedikit'pun.

*Tuuuiiiiittt*

Wajah Shion memerah menahan amarahnya yang ingin meledak keluar bak letusan gunung merapi di selat sunda tahun lalu(?).

"Jadi kau pikir aku _NPC _hah? das... Ahh sudahlah! aku akan mengambilkan kristalnya!" Ketus Shion, dia mulai mencari kristal di lemari, yang berada di belakangnya, mengacuhkan Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cengok, sepertinya Naruto masih berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Shion.

"Jadi kau _player _yah?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah sangat polos, ia menopang dagunya sambil melihat ke langit langit, seolah-olah berpikir dengan otaknya yang hanya memiliki kecepatan di bawah rata rata.

Shion hanya mengabaikan Naruto, sekarang ia hanya fokus mencari kristal di lemarinya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, terlihat dari wajah Shion yang makin memanas. Ia pun kembali mencari kristal di lemarinya dengan kasar.

.

.

Shion meletakan 4 buah kristal di meja kasirnya, mungkin kata 'meletakan' harus diralat menjadi melemparkan, sepertinya Shion masih marah pada Naruto.

"Nah, ini yang aku butuhkan, dengan ini aku bisa menyelesaikan _quest_ dengan mudah" Semangat Naruto, sambil mengambil 4 buah kristal itu.

"Hanya 400 _c__ol_, memang kau mau menjalankan _quest _apa ?" Tanya Shion, _col _adalah mata uang sekaligus uang di _**SAO**._

"Kalau tak salah nama misinya, _Quest _: _Search the Seven Legend Sword_" Jawab Naruto sambil memberikan 400 _col _ke Shion.

"Ahh, _quest_ _event _itu ya? apakah kau sudah mengetahui letak _NPC Quest_-nya?" Tanya Shion lagi seraya menerima _col _dari Naruto, Shion tahu tidak mudah untuk mencari _NPC Quest _yang sangat dicari cari orang, karena bagaimana'pun juga dari tadi _player _yang mengunjungi tokonya selalu membicarakan tentang _Quest _tersebut, kebetulan ia mengetahuinya.

"Kalau masalah itu, aku belum tau letaknya" Jawab Naruto menggaruk garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya tersenyum kecut.

"Aku tahu dimana letaknya, aku akan memberitahumu asalkan..." Shion mengulurkan tangannya layaknya meminta sesuatu, sambil memunculkan seringaian liciknya.

Naruto yang mengerti kemauan Shion hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, 100 _Col _sepertinya cukup, ayo lanjutkan" Ketus Naruto sambil memberikan 100 _Col_-nya.

"_NPC Quest _itu berada di desa _Kirigakure_, tepatnya di gerbang desanya" Ucap Shion sambil memunculkan senyumannya dan menerima _Col _dari Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong _Kirigakure _itu dimana ya?" Tanya Naruto seraya memasang tampang herannya.

"Kalau soal itu ..." Shion kembali mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto kembali memasang tampang ketusnya sekaligus _sweatdropp _dengan _player _di depannya yang haus akan uang.

"Baiklah, kutambahkan 10 _col_" Ucap Naruto seraya memberikan 10 _col _kepada Shion.

"_Iie iie iie_, itu masih kurang" Ucap Shion seraya menolak mentah mentah uang Naruto. Kini Naruto yang dibuat kesal oleh Shion. Ia hanya mendesah pasrah seraya memberikan 100 _col _lagi.

"Baiklah itu sudah cukup, sekarang cepat beritahu aku!" Geram Naruto yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Baiklah, tepat di sebelah barat kota Logarda" Ucap Shion.

'Ternyata tidak terlalu jauh' Batin Naruto _j__awsdropp_.

"Kalau begitu _arigatou_" Kata Naruto lesu.

Naruto langsung berjalan ke arah pintu toko, tapi sebelum keluar Naruto mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau gadis yang cantik Shion" Naruto menoleh ke arah Shion dan menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Shion yang mendengar itu hanya malu, wajahnya memerah, tapi bukan karena menahan kesal tapi karena malu, di pipi putihnya muncul semburat merah.

Shion menundukan kepalanya.

"_Arigatou_" Jawab Shion masih menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto tersenyum kembali dan hendak membuka pintu toko, tapi ada kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya, Naruto berbalik badan dan mendengar Shion mengatakan sesuatu.

"Namamu siapa ?" Tanya Shion, sepertinya dia sudah tidak malu lagi.

"Namaku Naruto, _yoroshiku ne_" Kata Naruto tersenyum kembali.

"Namaku, sepertinya kau sudah tau tadi, _douzo yoroshiku_" Kata Shion.

"_Nee_, kalau begitu selamat tinggal, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" Kata Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari dari toko tersebut dan berlari ke arah _portal teleportasi_ agar cepat sampai.

.

.

"_Teleport _: _Kirigakure_" Teriak Naruto. Di SAO kalau teleport ke kota yang lantainya sama sebenarnya tidak usah ke portal teleportasi, hanya cukup menggunakan kristal dan mengatakan kota yang yang akan ditujunya, tetapi Naruto memakai portal teleportasi agar tidak usah menggunakan kristal teleportasi.

* * *

Lantai 1 : _Kirigakure_, Gerbang Desa - 11.00 AM

Naruto muncul bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya biru yang barusan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"_Yosh, _ayo beraksi" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

Naruto melihat ada kakek tua di dekat gerbang desa.

'Sepertinya _jiji _itu _NPC __Quest_-nya' Pikir Naruto seraya berjalan ke arah kakek tua yang ia lihat tadi.

"_Ohayou Jii-san_, apakah Anda _NPC Quest _?" Tanya Naruto sopan, Naruto memang sopan kepada siapapun termasuk _NPC_.

"Ya benar" Jawab Kakek tua itu.

Muncul _cutscene _pertanda _quest _akan dimulai.

* * *

**_Cutscene_**- _Start_

_Kirigakure_, desa ini sama seperti namanya yaitu _Kiri _yang berarti kabut, desa ini memang dipenuhi oleh kabut setiap harinya. Desa ini memiliki 7 pedang legendaris yang banyak diincar oleh orang orang.

Pada suatu saat ke-7 pedang itu dicuri oleh sosok yang misterius 1 per 1, tetapi sekarang sudah diketahui ke-7 pencurinya, banyak ninja yang berusaha mengambil kembali ke-7 pedang itu, namun saat mereka menghadang para pencuri, mereka mati tak tersisa dengan tubuh berserakan seperti daging sapi yang baru dipotong.

**Mulai dari pedang Kubikiribochou**

Sebuah pedang raksasa yang dapet memenggal segalanya, pedang ini disebut pedang pemenggal ukiran karena dapat memenggal segalanya termasuk memenggal kepala lawan dengan 1 lingkaran penuh ( pengguna berputar 360˚). Pedang ini juga dapat beregenerasi dengan zat besi yang diserap dari darah musuh. Hal ini juga disebut _Sevensword_ (Danto).

Sekarang pedang ini terdapat di daerah hutan _Kirigakure _yang terkenal dikuasai oleh Zabuza Momochi.

**Pedang Samehada**

Pedang ini adalah pedang yang paling istimewa karena pedang ini seperti hewan yang hidup. Ini adalah senjata, makhluk hidup dan memiliki kemampuan untuk "menghisap" chakra dan dimakan sebagai makanannya. Hal ini juga disebut _Greatsword_ (Daito).

Sekarang pedang ini terdapat di daerah danau _Mizu _yang terkenal dikuasai oleh Kisame Hoshigaki.

**Pedang Nuibari**

Sebuah pedang yang berbentuk jarum tipis panjang dengan kawat yang menyerupai benang yang melekat padanya, yang dapat digunakan untuk menembus musuh dan "menjahit" lawan bersama-sama membentuk seperti bundalan manusia, hal itulah yang membuat pedang ini dinamai pedang jarum jahit. Hal ini juga disebut _Longsword_ (Choto).

Sekarang pedang ini terdapat di daerah hutan _Cotton _yang terkenal dikuasai oleh Kushimaru Kuriarare.

**Pedang Kabutowari**

Pedang yang memiliki ciri ciri yaitu dari sebuah kapak sisi tunggal dan palu yang bergabung dengan rantai ini juga dapat menghancurkan pertahanan. Disebut _Bluntsword_ (Donto).

Sekarang pedang ini terdapat di daerah hutan _Orc _yang terkenal dikuasai oleh Jinin Akebino.

**Pedang Shibuki**

Pedang yang memiliki bahan peledak di dalamnya, berbaris di belakang pedang, pedang ini juga dapat menggabungkan antara peledak dan teknik pedang. Hal ini juga disebut _Blastsword_ (Bakuto).

Sekarang pedang ini terdapat di daerah gunung berapi yang terkenal dikuasai oleh Jinpachi Munashi.

**Pedang Kiba**

Pedang yang dapat menghantarkan petir pada pedang ini untuk menambah kekuatas daya potong pedang ini. Pedang ini dikatakan pedang paling tajam. Hal ini juga disebut _Thunderswords_ (Raiton).

Sekarang pedang ini terdapat di daerah gunung _Thunder _yang terkenal dikuasai oleh Ringo Ameyuri.

**Pedang Hiramekarei**

Pedang yang dapat menghisap cakra musuh dengan tebasannya dalam berbagai bentuk. Hal ini juga disebut _Twinsword_ (Soto). Kemampuan spesialnya, dia bisa mengubah bentuknya seperti palu raksasa atau yang lain. Menurut Suigetsu salah satu pendeta penjaga pedang, ini adalah satu satunya pedang yang masih original dari ketujuh pedang legendaris dan dia bilang juga bahwa kakaknya Mangetsu juga master dalam menggunakan pedang ini.

Banyak para pendeta berdo'a agar ada pahlawan yang dapat mengembalikan ke-7 pedang itu, dengan begitu, dia sebagai hero akan mendapatkan _title __'Hero Sevensword Master'._

_**Cutscene** - End_

* * *

lalu muncul notifikasi di depan Naruto.

- _Opening Quest _-

.

* * *

- _Quest : __Search the Seven Legend Sword _-

_._

_Description :_

Berikan aku ke-7 pedang itu, dari para pencuri, untuk mengetahui lokasinya, hanya segera ke perpustakaan di desa ini, disana terdapat buku berjudul '_The Story of Sevensword Master_'.

_Items Requirement :_

- Kubikiribochou - (0/1)

- Samehada - (0/1)

- Nuibari - (0/1)

- Kabutowari - (0/1)

- Shibuki - (0/1)

- Kiba - (0/1)

- Hiramekarei - (0/1)

_Gift :_

_- Dark Elucidator_

_- Jewel for make Angel Elucidator_

_._

_- __Quest : __Search the Seven Legend Sword _-

* * *

"A-apa ?, hadiahnya _Elucidator_, dan misinya sangat susah sekali" Kaget Naruto melihat _cutscene _dan _quest _yang ia terima.

"Kalau begitu aku harus serius menyelesaikan _quest_ ini !"

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Bagaimana Chapter yang berikut ini, Author harap semuanya suka chapter yang satu ini.

Kizuna.


	3. Kubikiribochou

Kizuna,

Halo Kizuna datang lagi membawakan chapter yang satu ini, _arigatou _yang sudah _reviews _dan mendukung saya untuk menyelesaikan fic ini, selamat membaca.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

- _Opening Quest _-

.

* * *

- _Quest : __Search the Seven Legend Sword _-

_._

_Description :_

Berikan aku ke-7 pedang itu, dari para pencuri, untuk mengetahui lokasinya, hanya segera ke perpustakaan di desa ini, disana terdapat buku berjudul '_The Story of Sevensword Master_'.

_Items Requirement :_

- Kubikiribochou - (0/1)

- Samehada - (0/1)

- Nuibari - (0/1)

- Kabutowari - (0/1)

- Shibuki - (0/1)

- Kiba - (0/1)

- Hiramekarei - (0/1)

_Gift :_

_- Dark Elucidator_

_- Jewel for make Angel Elucidator_

_._

_- __Quest : __Search the Seven Legend Sword _-

* * *

"A-apa ?, hadiahnya _Elucidator_, dan misinya sangat susah sekali" Kaget Naruto melihat _cutscene _dan _quest _yang ia terima.

"Kalau begitu aku harus serius menyelesaikan _quest_ ini !"

* * *

'Kubikiribochou'

* * *

Naruto berlari ke dalam desa, sekarang kabut di dalam desa tidak terlalu tebal jadi dia dapat melihat sekitarnya. Terlihat di sebelah kiri terdapat plang bertulisan _Library_.

"_Yosh_, itu perpustakaannya"

Naruto langsung masuk ke perpustakaan itu, di dalamnya banyak buku yang tertata rapi di lemari besar nan tinggi, lemari mempunyai 9 kolom buku di setiap _category_-nya.

"_Sugoi_"

Naruto berjalan ke setiap sudut ruangan, mencari buku yang tepat.

'Ninja _of_ Kirigakure'

'Mizukage'

'Jinchuriki _of _Kirigakure'

'Ahh ... ini dia, _The History of Kirigakure_'

Naruto melihat _category_ bertulisan '_The History of Kirigakure_' yang terpampang rapi di sisi lemari.

"Pasti bukunya ada di sekitar sini" Kata Naruto sambil mencari buku yang dimaksud.

Dari kolom yang paling bawah, sampai kolom yang paling atas.

'Mana nih buku ?' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto mencari di kolom yang paling atas dengan tangga yang tadi ia dapatkan entah dari mana.

Naruto melihat satu persatu buku buku yang berjajar rapi di kolom paling atas itu, sialnya tidak ditemukan.

"Ahh... dimana ini ?" Gerutu kesal Naruto, Naruto meremas rambutnya, tidak menyadari kalau pegangan ke tangganya itu sudah ia lepaskan, alhasil.

"E-eeeeeeeeee-eeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan.

* brruuuukkkkk *

"Ah, _Kuso_" Gerutu Naruto lagi, Naruto jatuh dari tangga yang ia naiki tadi, lihat saja tingginya berapa meter, hampir 4 meter tingginya.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit itu, karena kepala Naruto duluan yang jatuh, uh sialnya Naruto, sekarang Naruto hanya terduduk kesal.

.

"Hei, _daijobu ka_ ?" Tanya seorang gadis sambil menepuk pundak Naruto.

Gadis itu berada di belakang Naruto, entah kapan dia sampai di sini.

"Aku tak apa apa" Jawab Naruto masih mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa nyut nyutan.

Hening.

.

.

"E-eehhhh, kau siapa ?" Tanya Naruto tersentak langsung mundur beberapa centi dari asalnya tentunya diseret dengan pantatnya.

"Perkenalkan aku Sakura, _yoroshiku_" Jawab gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

Sakura langsung berjalan kearah Naruto, dan mengulurkan tangannya, Naruto yang mengerti apa maksud Sakura, hanya menerima bantuannya saja.

"Aku Naruto, _douzo yoroshiku_" Jawab Naruto yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Sakura, Naruto masih menunduk dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau bilang, tidak apa, tapi lihat kepalamu, benjol" Kata Sakura ingin tertawa melihat sebuah benjol bertengger manis di kepala Naruto, tunggu dulu benjol ?, ya di dalam game SAO ini pastinya meliputi juga beberapa hal dari dunia nyata terutama sakit dan benjol, namanya juga VR, Virtual Reality."Ayo ikuti aku, akan kusembuhkan kau Naruto-_san_".

Naruto hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dari belakang.

'Ah cantiknya, ahh... apa yang aku pikirkan, aku selalu menilai cewek cantik' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat Sakura dengan pandangan mesum. Sakura berambut panjang sepinggang dibiarkan terurai berwarna _soft pink_, iris matanya berwarna hijau cerah bak batu permata _zamrud_, memaki Kimono dengan ukiran bunga sakura yang mempercantik keindahannya.

Sakura yang menyadari Naruto tidak mengikutinya pun, berhenti berjalan.

"Naruto-_san _?"

"A-ahh, tapi aku harus mengambil buku Sakura-_san_" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kayaknya ini hobi baru Naruto setelah makan ramen.

"Apa judul buku yang Naruto-_san _cari ?" Tanya Sakura, berbalik kearah Naruto.

"_The Story of Sevensword Master_" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, nanti akan kuberitahu, sebaiknya sekarang Naruto-_san _aku obati, karena kalau kau terluka, pasti _HP_ akan mengurang terus menerus, walau hanya perlahan dan sedikit-sedikit" Jelas Sakura.

Naruto baru sadar kalau dirinya sekarang berada di game ini, Naruto melihat _HP _barnya yang mengurang sedikit sedikit, sekarang sudah mencapai titik kuning.

"Kyyyaaaaaaaaa, Sakura-_san _ayo cepat aku tak mau mati cuma karena luka benjol ini, itu sama sekali tidak berarti apapun" Teriak Naruto bergidik ngeri, Naruto berlari putar putar sambil memegangi benjolnya, seperti saat dia dimarahi oleh Kushina.

"E-eto Naruto-_san_, kalau begitu ikuti aku" Sakura hanya _Sweatdropp_ melihat tingkah laku Naruto saat ini, sekilas Naruto terlihat gagah berani dengan kostum ninja kelas atasnya, tetapi setelah melihat sikap tingkah laku Naruto mungkin akan mengurangi kegagahannya, namun bila Naruto sedang serius dan menghadapi musuh, dia bisa benar benar gagah berani tidak terlihat saja tapi terasa.

"Eh, ayo" Jawab Naruto bersemangat sambil berjalan di sebelah Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura pun berjalan bersama diiringi dengan ocehan dan cemooh dari Naruto, melupakan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepala Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

Lantai 1 : _Kirigakure_, Kediaman Sakura - 01.00 PM

"Wah, rumah Sakura-_chan _sangat rapi" Kata Naruto melihat sekeliling setelah masuk ke rumah Sakura, melihat banyak perhiasan yang indah, bertengger manis di setiap sudut ruangan, begitu juga terlihat ada bunga sakura di vas meja tamu, rumahnya bisa dibilang besar bisa dibilang kecil jadi pertengahan lah.

"_Arigatou_, Naruto-_kun_" Jawab Sakura tersenyum, Sakura hendak pergi mengambilkan air panas dan lap untuk Naruto, tepatnya untuk kepala Naruto. Tunggu dulu Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan _suffix-kun _?, Naruto baru saja dekat dengan Sakura saat dia berjalan bersama dengan Sakura.

Sakura kembali membawa seember kecil air panas dan lap, lap itu ia rendam dengan air panas di dalam ember kecil.

"Naruto-_kun _duduk disini" Kata Sakura sambil menepok sofa di sebelahnya.

"Ha'i" Jawab Naruto.

Naruto langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sakura memeras lapnya itu dan ditaruh di kepala Naruto yang benjol, Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bersemu merah malu.

.

"Naruto-_kun_, aku pergi dulu mengambil buku yang kau butuhkan dulu di perpustakaan" Kata Sakura.

Sakura berdiri dan hendak pergi. Namun Naruto memanggilnya.

"Aku akan ikut" Kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dibalut lap.

"Kalau begitu aku balut lagi dengan perban agar tidak merepotkan" Kata Sakura.

Sakura mengambil perban di kotak P3K-nya, lalu membalutkan kepala Naruto dengan perban, sekilas _HP _bar Naruto sudah tidak mengurangi lagi, namun benjolnya masih ada serta rasa sakitnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Kata Sakura.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke perpustakaan untuk mencari bukan, mengambil buku yang dimaksud Naruto.

.

.

.

* Kring Kring Kring Selamat datang di perpustakaan Kring Kring Kring *

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan ke dalam perpustakaan, Naruto hanya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang. Ternyata saat itu Naruto memang benar memilih _category _lemari, hanya saja buku itu berada di paling ujung kanan bawah.

"Nah, ini Naruto-_kun_" Kata Sakura sambil memberikan buku tipis bertuliskan _Story of Sevensword Master._

"_Arigatou _Sakura-_chan, _sekarang kebutuhanku sudah terpenuhi aku sekarang harus berangkat" Kata Naruto sambil menatap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, aku mengerti" Kata Sakura.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" Kata Naruto tersenyum.

Sakura hanya tersenyum sipu melihat Naruto tersenyum ke arahnya. Mereka berdua pun berpisah disana. Naruto mulai berlari ke arah gerbang utara _Kirgakure_.

.

.

.

* * *

Lantai 1 : Hutan _Kirigakure_ - 02.00 PM

"Mungkin aku bisa membacanya disini" Kata Naruto.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan duduk di rumput yang agak basah. Naruto membuka buku tipis yang dipegangnya. Naruto sengaja tidak memasukannya ke _storage box-_nya.

* * *

Halaman 1 - Kubikiribochou, Zabuza Momochi ( _NPC _)

Desa Asal : _Kirigakure_

Tingkatan : Ninja _Class Rank _40 atau hampir setara dengan Jounin ( di dunia SAO ini, bagi rank ninja dibedakan menjadi 4 macam, yaitu _Gennin Rank 1~20 ( Naruto ini ),Chunnin Rank 21~40, Jounnin Rank 41~60, Sannin Rank 61~80, Hokage Rank 81~100._

Hari Ulang Tahun : 15 Agustus

Umur : 26

Golongan Darah : A

Warna Mata : Coklat

Warna Rambut : Hitam

Berat Badan : 72.1 kg

Tinggi Badan : 183 cm

_Skill _:

_Kirigakure no Jutsu _( kalau di SAO, skill ninja akhirannya pasti menggunakan kata 'Jutsu' )

_Mizu bunshin no Jutsu_

_Sillent Killing_

_Suiro no Jutsu_

_Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu_

_Suiton : Suryuudan no Jutsu_

_Story of Zabuza_

Dimulai saat berada di desa air. Di desa tersebut ada sebuah pernyataan tentang cara untuk menjadi seorang ninja hebat maka harus berjuang dengan cara membunuh temannya sendiri. Namun cara ini kemudian tak digunakan lagi karena ada seorang anak yang bukan bagian dari ninja telah masuk ke desa dan membantai semua peserta ninja yang ada. Anak itu bernama Zabuza Momochi yang terbuang dari desanya sendiri. Dalam perjalanan dia melihat seorang gadis yang dibawanya ikut dalam perjalanannya. Namanya adalah Haku yang merupakan keturunan terakhir dari klan yang dapat mengubah darahnya menjadi senjata. Padahal Ayahnya sendiri adalah orang biasa dan tidak percaya terhadap kemampuan anaknya tersebut hingga sang Ayah membunuh Ibu dan sang Anak agar tidak ditemukan oleh militer. Tetapi nasib berkata lain, sang anak berhasil membunuh sang ayah dan berujung dia menjadi stress hingga ditemukan oleh Zabuza.

Zabuza pernah membunuh seorang yang menggunakan Kubikiribochou sebelumnya, sehingga ia menjadi pemilik kedua dari senjata ini, atau lebih tepatnya pencuri. Sekarang Zabuza tinggal di hutan _Kirigakure _bersama dengan Haku yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya.

* * *

'Wah ternyata perjalanan hidupnya mengerikan' Batin Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"_Yosh_, waktunya melanjutkan perjalanan" Kata Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dan ...

* Swweeeett *

Sebuah _senbon_ melesat ke arahnya. Karena Naruto memiliki _skill __reflect _yang bagus dia dapat dengan mudah menghindari itu, Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah jarum tadi melesat dengan dingin, disana ada seorang gadis dengan topeng berwarna putih.

"Wah, wah, wah ternyata kau memiliki _reflect_ yang bagus" Katanya meremehkan, dia menjilati _senbon _yang siap ia lemparkan kapan saja ke Naruto.

"Kau !, Haku !" Kata Naruto dingin, sambil menatap tajam _NPC _pendamping yang bernama Haku itu.

"Ya benar, aku Haku, aku sudah menyelidiki kau dari tadi" Kata Haku.

Haku merupakan _NPC _pendamping dari _NPC _Zabuza.

"Ayo kita mulai pertarungannya" Kata Naruto dengan seringaian liciknya.

.

.

.

Haku membuat kubah dengan cermin cermin es yang mengelilingi Naruto, Naruto hanya mendecih kesal ketika melihat Haku masuk ke cermin itu dan mulai menyebar keseluruh cermin.

*Srratt Srratt *

Bahu kanan dan lengan Naruto terkena oleh _senbon_ racun milik Haku. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kristal khususnya.

"_Release_" Teriak Naruto.

Racun dan luka itu memudar.

"Ternyata kau tangguh" Kata Haku meremehkan.

"Lihat saja kau, sekarang giliranku, _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_" Kata Naruto.

Naruto menduplikat dirinya menjadi 10 Naruto, 10 Naruto itu menyerang es milik Haku, tapi hasilnya nol, Es itu tidak bisa rusak maupun ditembus. Haku mulai mengeluarkan _senbon_-nya lagi dan bersiap menyerang Naruto.

* Swwiiinggg *

_Senbon_ itu melesat ke arah Naruto, semuanya dapat Naruto hindari, namun Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Haku di belakangnya.

Haku mengunci Naruto dengan tangannya dan berubah menjadi es, ternyata itu adalah bunshin es milik Haku, Naruto meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Kau" Geram Naruto.

Ke 10 bunshin Naruto, menyerang Haku asli yang berada di dekat Naruto, semua bunshin Naruto itu langsung membuat _Rasengan no Jutsu _di tangannya.

"_Rasengan_" Teriak semua bunshin itu.

.

Bunshin itu menyerang Haku bertubi tubi, namun dapat di hindari dengan mudah oleh Haku.

Sekarang _bunshin _Naruto berada di dekat Naruto asli, sebagian _bunshin _Naruto berusaha melepaskan Naruto asli dari _jutsu _Haku, namun _jutsu _es yang diberikan Haku pada Naruto asli, susah dihancurkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku ?" Teriak Naruto asli.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sebelum 'dia' datang" Jawab Haku masih menghindari serangan dari ke-7 _bunshin _tadi, sisanya sedang berusaha melepaskan Naruto.

'Kalau begini harus pakai 'itu', walau beresiko tinggi tapi aku harus menggunakannya' Batin Naruto.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu, _Formasi B" Teriak _bunshin _Naruto, yang mengetahui pemikiran Naruto asli.

Semua _bunshin _Naruto berpasangan 2 orang, mereka mulai mengumpulkan _Mana _berbentuk bola namun seperti _Fuuma Shuriken_. Jelas _skill _itu membuat Naruto mengeluarkan _Mana _yang banyak.

"_Rasenshuriken_" Teriak _bunshin _Naruto.

Semua _bunshin _Naruto melemparkan sebuah bola _rasengan _yang dicampur dengan _W__ind Element : Shuriken_.

"A-pa ?, tidak mungkin" Teriak Haku gemetar melihat 5 _jutsu _itu mengarah ke dia.

* Duaarrrrr Duuaaaarrrr Duuuarrrr Duuuuaaarrr Duuuarrrr *

Ledakan yang besar pun muncul setelah, _Rasenshuriken no Jutsu _menghantam tanah dengan keras, membuat tanah itu menjadi kubah berdiameter 50 meter, pohon pohon 'pun ikut bertebaran ke udara dan jatuh berserakan. Tapi dimana Haku ?.

'Ternyata kena' Batin Naruto senang, ketika Haku tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka jiwa dan raga.

"Khukhukhukhu, menyenangkan" Sinis seseorang dari dalam hutan.

Keluarlah Haku dari hutan yang tidak hancur terkena _jutsu _Naruto.

"A-apa ?, bagaimana bisa ?" Tanya Naruto melihat Haku yang tidak terluka sedikitpun.

"Yang tadi hanya _bunshin Mizu _saja" Jelas Haku.

"Grrrrrrr" Geram Naruto.

* Poft Poft Poft *

Kesepuluh _bunshin _Naruto menghilang, jelas terjadi karena Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit _mana _sekarang.

"Grrrraaahhhhh" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya oranye kemerahan, seketika es yang menahannya meleleh tak berbekas.

'**Ayo _Gaki_, keluarkan seluruh** **kekuatanmu**' Kata seseorang dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

'Siapa kau ?' Batin Naruto.

Naruto sekarang berada di jeruji besi yang tinggi, lantainya berair. Lalu keluarlah sosok rubah raksasa dengan bulu berwarna oranye, dan memiliki iris berwarna merah darah dengan pupil vertikal berwarna hitam, terlihat ekornya melambai-lambai berjumlah 9.

'**Aku Kurama'** Jelas Kurama dengan suara yang serak.

'Tapi setahuku kau berekor 1, ketika melihat di dalam buku panduan' Tanya Naruto lebih tepatnya pernyataan.

'**Sudahlah _Gaki_, nanti kau akan tahu sendiri ketika keluar dari game ini, sekarang hadapi perempuan itu**' Kata Kurama.

'_Yosh_' Batin Naruto bersemangat.

Naruto sekarang sudah bebas, Naruto melihat kotak _HP _dan _Mana_-nya berubah menjadi berwarna merah, bukan berwarna hijau dan biru.

Naruto melesat ke arah Haku dan menyerangnya dengan kunai mata tiganya, Haku hanya melompat dan melemparkan 3 buah _senbon _ke arah Naruto.

* Trangg Traangg Traangg *

Naruto menangkis semua jarum yang mengarah padanya menggunakan kunai mata tiganya dan mencoba mendekati Haku dengan _Hiraisin no Jutsu_-nya.

* Swwweeett *

'Kena kau' Batin Naruto.

'Celaka' Batin Haku.

Naruto siap menebas Haku dengan kunai mata tiganya.

.

* Traannggggg *

'Apa yang terjadi ?' Batin Naruto.

Naruto kehilangan kunainya yang terlempar entah kemana, Naruto terjatuh ke tanah dengan cepatnya, sedangkan Haku sudah diambil oleh sosok misterius yang menangkis serangannya tadi.

"Kau terlambat" Ketus Haku.

"_Gomen_, aku harus mengatasi tikus tikus di perlajanan" Kata sosok itu.

"Kau ! Zabuza, apa maksudmu tikus tikus itu ?" Tanya Naruto geram, sambil berdiri dan membersihkan jubahnya.

"Ya, yang berusaha membunuhku dan mengambil pedangku" Jelas Zabuza.

'Jadi itu pedangnya' Batin Naruto melihat pedang besar nan panjang terpasang rapi di punggung Zabuza.

"_Yosh_, kita habisi tikus yang satu ini" Kata Zabuza.

Zabuza berlari ke arah Naruto dan menyerangnya dengan pedang Kubikiribochounya.

'Gawat' Batin Naruto, Naruto panik karena tidak menggunakan apapun sekarang untuk membela dirinya.

.

* Trrannnggg *

Muncul sosok misterius memakai jubah berwarna biru dengan kilatan petir berwarna biru muda dibawahnya, memakai pedang _Kusanagi no Tsurigi _yang dialiri dengan petir.

"Kau tidak apa apa _Dobe _?" Kata seseorang yang memanggil Naruto _Dobe_.

"_Teme _?" Tanya Naruto, melihat sosok yang familiar dimatanya.

"Urusanku belum selesai denganmu Zabuza" Geram Sasuke.

"Jadi maksudmu tikus tikus itu, teman temanku ?" Geram Naruto.

"Ya, mereka mengganggu perjalananku sampai kesini, tapi yang satu ini cukup merepotkan" Jelas Zabuza meremehkan.

"Sasuke, ayo kita lawan mereka" Semangat Naruto sambil mengeluarkan _sword default_-nya yang dialiri oleh angin.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke melesat ke arah Zabuza.

* Trang *

"Kalian melupakanku" Kata Haku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke kau hadapi gadis itu" Kata Naruto.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menebas Haku dengan pedang petirnya.

.

"Sekarang, kau Zabuza, lawan aku" Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Baik, jika kau bisa mengalahkanku" Kata Zabuza tak kalah seringaiannya dibalik balutan perban dimulutnya.

"Lihatlah aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan sekali tebasan" Kata Naruto.

Naruto melihat _HP _barnya sudah menjadi setengah namun masih berwarna merah nyala dengan itu ia harus mengalahkannya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah inilah, _skill _terbaiku, _Dragon Sphere_" Teriak Naruto.

'Dengan kekuatan Kurama aku bisa mengalahkan Zabuza'

Naruto melesat ke arah Zabuza dan memutarinya.

'Apa yang ia lakukan' Batin Zabuza.

* Sraaatt Srrrattt Srratttt *

"Arrgghhhhhh" Teriak Zabuza.

Saat itu Zabuza tertebas oleh pedang angin Naruto walaupun _Default Sword _tapi pedang itu dapat di-_upgrade _menjadi pedang yang mematikan, seperti Naruto saat ini.

"Mati kau" Teriak Naruto sambil menebas yang terakhir kalinya.

* Srrattt *

Seketika Zabuza mati di tempat dan menghilang. Naruto melihat juga Sasuke yang sudah mengalahkan Haku, Sasuke yang merasa dilihat hanya memunculkan _evil smirk_-nya.

'Akhirnya selesai' Batin Naruto.

Lalu Naruto mengambil pedang Kubikiribochou yang jatuh saat Zabuza mati.

- _Item Quest_ -

Kubikiribochou (_1/1)_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana chapter yang satu ini, saya harap kalian menyukainya,

Kizuna.


	4. Meeting

Kizuna,

Halo _minna _bertemu lagi dengan saya, sebelum memulai ceritanya kita simak dulu yuk balasan reviewnya.

* * *

Balasan Review

* * *

Ask : di sni naruto jg jinchuriki ya?  
bleh ksih sran ga'? Klo bsa user skill sword ny lebih dominan dri user jutsu.  
(klo naruto nya bsa rasensuriken tw bijuudama untuk apa dong guna nya pedang)

Answer : Ya disini Naruto Jinchuuriki, kalo class ninja kebanyakan menggunakan jutsu daripada keterampilan pedang, class ninja hanya menggunakan pedang atau senjata saat dirinya kehabisan mana atau ingin menghemat mana.

Ask : SAOnya campur sama jurus ninja Naruto ya author-san?

Answer : Ya, ini dicampur sama jurus ninja Naruto, kan sudah dijelaskan bahwa Naruto memakai class ninja saat ini, dan class ninja lebih sering menggunakan skill jutsu daripada keterampilan pedang.

Ask : alurnya kurang jelas.

Answer : ya maklum lah author masih newbie, jadi butuh saran dan kritik, dan saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki alurnya, dan sudah saya tulis di warningnya, alur acak acakan.

Ask : yosh lanjutkan... pairingnya naruhina yaa ok.

Answer : Maaf, fic ini sudah ditentukan pairingnya. Tetapi tenang akan ada adegan Naruto x Hinatanya.

Yosh untuk balasan yang lain sudah dikirimkan melalui PM, maaf bila updatenya terlalu lama, karena Author sibuk dengan pekerjaan dunia nyata.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya_  
_

* * *

"Sekarang, kau Zabuza, lawan aku" Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

"Baik, jika kau bisa mengalahkanku" Kata Zabuza tak kalah seringaiannya dibalik balutan perban dimulutnya.

"Lihatlah aku akan mengalahkanmu dengan sekali tebasan" Kata Naruto.

Naruto melihat _HP _barnya sudah menjadi setengah namun masih berwarna merah nyala dengan itu ia harus mengalahkannya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah inilah, _skill _terbaiku, _Dragon Sphere_" Teriak Naruto.

'Dengan kekuatan Kurama aku bisa mengalahkan Zabuza'

Naruto melesat ke arah Zabuza dan memutarinya.

'Apa yang ia lakukan' Batin Zabuza.

* Sraaatt Srrrattt Srratttt *

"Arrgghhhhhh" Teriak Zabuza.

Saat itu Zabuza tertebas oleh pedang angin Naruto walaupun _Default Sword _tapi pedang itu dapat di-_upgrade _menjadi pedang yang mematikan, seperti Naruto saat ini.

"Mati kau" Teriak Naruto sambil menebas yang terakhir kalinya.

* Srrattt *

Seketika Zabuza mati di tempat dan menghilang. Naruto melihat juga Sasuke yang sudah mengalahkan Haku, Sasuke yang merasa dilihat hanya memunculkan _evil smirk_-nya.

'Akhirnya selesai' Batin Naruto.

Lalu Naruto mengambil pedang Kubikiribochou yang jatuh saat Zabuza mati.

- _Item Quest_ -

Kubikiribochou (_1/1)_

* * *

'Diskusi'

* * *

Lantai 1 : Logarda - 04.00 PM

Naruto telah pulang dari pertarungannya dengan Zabuza, Naruto memilih untuk istirahat terlebih dahulu sebelum melanjutkan _quest_-nya lagi.

Naruto tengah berjalan bersama Sasuke di kota Logarda.

"Hei, Naruto kau sudah melepaskan _party _dengan Kiba ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh, aku lupa" Naruto langsung berhenti berjalan dan memeriksa menu utamanya, dan terlihat kotak bar Kiba di bawah Karakternya, dan juga ada kotak bar Sasuke, Lee, Neeji dan Chouji.

"Kalau kau memang mau ikut bersama kami mencari _boss stage_, lupakanlah _quest _itu" Kata Sasuke datar sambil berhenti berjalan dan menatap Naruto dingin.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut dengan kalian tetapi bagaimana dengan _quest _yang ini" Kata Naruto sambil menatap kembali Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus bertemu dengan mereka untuk diskusikan masalah ini" Ucap Sasuke yang kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Baiklah"

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke berniat untuk menemui ke-4 temannya itu di Restoran terdekat, Sasuke sudah mengirimkan pesan ke Kiba melalui _chat, _dan Kiba hanya menjawab 'iya', jika ada yang bertanya tentang _class _Kiba dan teman temannya maka Author menjawab _Class Ninja_.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka janjikan yaitu di sebuah restoran megah di tengah kota Logarda. Naruto dan Sasuke duduk bersebelahan di sudut restoran yang memiliki kursi 6. Naruto sedang meminum jus jeruknya, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menikmati hidangan pembukanya.

"Mana sih mereka ?" Tanya Naruto disela sela acara minumnya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke yang masih mengunyah _sashimi_-nya.

"Sasuke, bisakah kau sedikit peduli, kita sudah menunggunya selama 23 menit dan mereka belum sampai juga. Kau sudah mengimkannya pesan 'kan?" Kata Naruto melihat tingkah laku Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau ini tak ada kata lain selain 'hn'-mu itu ?" Ketus Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke tajam, sedangkan Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah meminum habis jusnya, tapi masih dia seruput -istilahnya Naruto minum angin-.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang disediakan oleh restoran.

"Arrrrggghhh... lama lama aku bisa gila karena mu, ..." Naruto menyeruput 'jus'nya yang sudah kosong dari tadi hanya saja Naruto masih menyeruputnya karena emosi.

"... E-eh, jusku sudah habis" Kata Naruto sambil melihat gelasnya.

"Pelayan !" Teriak Naruto. Teriakan Naruto itu membuat Sasuke sedikit meringis karena telinganya yang sakit, untung saja di restoran ini hanya ada mereka berdua dan pelayan _NPC_, kalau tidak mereka sudah habis di marahi.

'Dasar Naruto-_dobe_' Batin Sasuke.

Pelayan pun datang ke meja Naruto.

"Aku pesan ramen 3 mangkok" Kata Naruto, sambil menunjuk ramen yang ada di menu makanan.

"Baiklah, ada lagi ?" Tanya pelayan itu sopan.

"Ah, aku ingin es krim _blueberry_" Kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan tunggu" Jawab pelayan itu.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke hanya dilanda keheningan, ya seperti biasa Sasuke hanya diam dingin, sedangkan Naruto entah kenapa dia memikirkan apa.

.

.

Dilain tempat dimana disana terdapat jeruji besar nan tinggi, lantainya terdapat air setinggi pergelangan kaki.

"**Ada apa kau kesini _gaki_**?" Tanya sosok bersuara serak nan berat yang berada di dalam jeruji besi itu.

"Eh, kok aku ada disini lagi sih" Kata Naruto terheran heran melihat pemandangan di depannya, yang ia tahu dia sedang di restoran bersama dengan Sasuke.

"**Entahlah**" Jawab rubah yang diketahui oleh Naruto itu Kurama.

"Tunggu dulu kau Kurama yang waktu itu kan ?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat sosok rubah persis seperti saat dia sedang melawan Zabuza, rubah itu sedang dalam posisi tidur.

"**Memangnya mau apa lagi _baka_**" Ketus Kurama, lalu menutup kembali matanya yang tadi terbuka gara-gara ada sesuatu yang datang tiba tiba(?).

"Tunggu dulu kau _NPC _atau _Player _?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan pandangan watados.

"**Mana ada _NPC _atau _Player _yang mempunyai tubuh seperti hewan hah ?**" Jawab Kurama, masih mempertahankan posisi tidurnya.

"Jadi kau bukan _NPC _?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan polosnya.

"**Kau pikir aku apa lagi ?, kan sudah aku beritahu aku bukan _NPC _bodoh, ahh sudahlah, aku sekarang yang bertanya, untuk apa kau kesini** ?" Tanya Kurama gantian.

"Kau itu bodoh atau idiot sih ?, 'kan sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu, tiba tiba saja aku sudah ada disini" Jawab Naruto sambil memasang wajah kesalnya.

"**Grrrr... maksudku kau pasti mempunyai pikiran yang membuatmu tiba tiba datang kesini**" Geram Kurama.

"Aku hanya berpikiran kalau, kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, dan aku masih heran dengan keberadaanmu" Jawab Naruto.

"**Kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan beberapa teori yang belum kau ketahui tentang diriku, ini adalah _mindscape_-mu**" Jelas Kurama.

"Benarkah ?, kalau begitu ceritakan !" Semangat Naruto sambil berlari ke dalam jeruji dan dan duduk di lengan Kurama yang mempunyai bulu yang lembut.

"**Hei, kenapa kau ke-Ahhh, baiklah tak apa**" Kata Kurama sambil menghela napas ketika membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang memasang tatapan _puppy eyes _kepadanya.

"_Yosh_, cepat ceritakan" Kata Naruto bersemangat.

"**Pertama tama, namaku Kurama, aku merupakan beast tamer spesial yang berupa tailed beast, dan yang kau baca di buku panduan itu tentangku salah besar, yang menyatakan bahwa diriku memliliki 1 ekor, mungkin yang dimaksud bukan diriku melainkan 'dia'_" _**Jelas Kurama.

"Dia ?, siapa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Diamlah, jangan memotong pembicaraanku, dan yang 'dia' yang kumaksud akan kau ketahui sendiri, Ehmm... lanjutkan, bila kau menanyakan tentang beast tamer, maka akan kujelaskan, beast tamer merupakan monster yang berupa hewan, iblis, atau yang lainnya, kondisi untuk mendapatkan beast tamer itu adalah dengan mengalahkan beast tamer itu sendiri, dan biasanya beast tamer yang mempunyai rasa tertarik pada _player _akan menyerahkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk menjadi beast tamer _player _tersebut, tapi itu kadang terjadi, bila kau menanyakan kalau aku menjadi beast tamer milikmu aku akan menjawab iya, karena dari 10.000 _player _yang mengikuti game kematian ini, hanya ada 9 _player _yang beruntung mendapatkan beast tamer yang berupa tailed beast, tailed beast juga bisa dipanggil bijuu, dan tailed beast merupakan beast tamer yang paling kuat, ada 9 tailed beast yang di berikan kepada _player_, dan kau termasuk ke dalamnya, kau beruntung sekali memiliki tailed beast terkuat dari seluruhnya**" Kurama berhenti menjelaskan dan memberikan waktu kepada Naruto untuk bertanya.

"J-jadi kau adalah tailed beast terkuat dari semua yang ada. Wow ternyata aku mempunyai beast tamer yang sangat kuat, Ehhmmm... bisakah kau jelaskan ke-9 Tailed Beast ?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Hmm... mulai dari mana ya ?, kalau begitu dari ichibi, dia bernama Shukaku, berbentuk seperti rakun. Nibi, dia bernama Matatabi, dia berbentuk kucing. Sanbi, dia bernama Isobu, dia berbentuk seperti kura kura. Yonbi, dia bernama Son Goku, dia berbentuk seperti kera. Gobi, dia bernama Hokou, dia mempunyai tubuh seperti anjing, mempunyai kaki seperti kuda, dan mempunyai wajah seperti lumba lumba mulut botol. Rokubi, dia bernama Saiken, berbentuk seperti lintah laut. Nanabi, dia bernama Choumei, berbentuk seperti kumbang bertanduk. Hachibi, dia bernama Gyuuki, dia mempunyai kepala dan tubuh seperti banteng, dan ekor seperti tentakel gurita, dan yang terakhir Kyuubi, yaitu aku Kurama. Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut pasti kau sudah mengetahuinya dari buku panduan walaupun tidak terlalu akurat**" Jelas Kurama panjang lebar.

"Memang aku sudah mengetahui kelanjutannya namun aku tak tahu kalau ke-9 itu adalah beast tamer yang pernah kubaca di buku panduan" Kata Naruto.

"**Kalau begitu, aku mau tidur dulu**" Kata Kurama yang langsung menutup matanya lagi.

"_Arigatou _informasinya, ..." Jawab Naruto. Naruto turun dari lengan Kurama dan berlari keluar jeruji besi yang merupakan kandang Kurama. .

"Tunggu dulu ..." Naruto seakan merasakan ada suatu yang ganjal.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dari sini ?!" Teriak Naruto.

Kurama yang mendengar suara cempreng dari sang bocah rambut kuning jabrik hanya menghela napas dan menjawab.

"**Konsentrasilah, pikirkan kalau kau sudah berada di dunia nyata**"

"Baiklah"

Naruto pun menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi.

.

.

* * *

"Hei Naruto"

Terlihat Kiba sedang melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Naruto, bukan untuk menjahili atau apa, tetapi lihat saja Naruto dari tadi tidak menghiraukan sapaannya, hanya menatap kosong.

.

"Ahh, akhirnya aku keluar juga"

Naruto akhirnya membuka mulut, pupilnya kini melebar lagi, pertanda bahwa dia sudah sadar, namun Naruto tidak mengetahui bahwa ada Kiba di depannya.

"Ehh, Kiba ..."

Naruto kemudian melihat sekelilingnya, terdapat Kiba di depannya, di sampingnya terdapat Sasuke yang entah kenapa bisa berada di situ padahal beberapa waktu sebelumnya dia sedang duduk di depannya, di samping Sasuke ada Neeji yang sedang melihat keluar jendela, di depan Neeji terdapat Lee yang sedang berusaha memakan daging panggang yang sedang berebutan dengan Chouji yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kalian sudah sampai ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalau kami belum sampai kenapa kami ada disini _baka _?" Jawab Neeji datar dan dingin yang masih melihat keluar jendela, dan entah apa yang dia lihat di luar jendela.

"Kalau begitu kita diskusikan masalahku" Kata Naruto dengan serius.

"Memang ada masalah apa kau Naruto ?" Tanya Kiba.

"Begini aku masih bergabung dengan _party _kalian 'kan ?, dan aku sekarang sedang menjalankan misi yang sangat susah, dan aku ingin kita bersama sama menyelesaikan _quest_ ini, walaupun kalian tidak memiliki _quest_ ini, aku ingin kalian bergabung untuk menyelesaikan ini, bagaimana ?" Jelas Naruto.

Kiba melihat kearah 4 temannya, ke-2 temannya -Neeji dan Sasuke- hanya mengangguk setuju sedangkan Lee dan Chouji masih berebutan daging panggangnya.

"Ehh, aku setuju, begitu juga kau kan Chouji ?" Kata Lee yang menyerah berebutan daging panggang dengan Chouji.

"B-baik" Jawab Chouji yang sambil mengunyah daging panggangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai disini saja, aku akan bersiap untuk besok, kita ketemuan di gerbang kota Logarda pukul 7 pagi, jangan sampai telat" Panjang lebar Naruto.

Mereka semua pun berpisah di sana, lebih tepatnya Naruto yang meninggalkan rekan rekannya, sedangkan mereka sedang makan makan terlebih dahulu.

'Sebaiknya aku ke pasar kota saja untuk persiapan' Pikir Naruto.

* * *

Lantai 1 - Logarda, Pasar - 06.00 PM

Naruto kini tengah berjalan di tengah pasar, dia sedang mencari toko senjata yang cocok untuk _class_-nya.

'Aha, ini dia' Batin Naruto ketika melihat toko kecil bertulisan _Ninja Art_.

Naruto berjalan dan memasuki toko tersebut, terdapat beberapa orang yang sama _class _dengannya, terlihat dari kostum yang dipakai, pasti seorang ninja mempunyai _hitai ate _yang melambangkan pengabdiannya terhadap _class _ninja, di _class _ninja ini juga, ada 3 _NPC _master sannin yang menjadi guru, ketiga master itu adalah Jiraiya, Tsunade, dan Orochimaru. Jika mengabdi kepada Jiraiya _hitai ate_-nya akan berlambang seperti katak, Jiraiya menekankan pada kekuatan (_skill_) taijutsu, ninja art, kenjutsu, senjutsu, fisik, kesabaran, dan ketelitian. Jika mengabdi kepada Tsunade _hitai ate_-nya berupa lambang (+) pertolongan pertama, Tsunade menekankan pada kekuatan senjutsu, taijutsu, serta medis. Jika mengabdi kepada Orochimari _hitai ate_-nya akan berlambang seperti ular, Orochimaru menekankan pada kekuatan kenjutsu, ninjutsu, senjutsu, kecepatan, ketangkasan, dan persembunyian.

Di dinding toko terdapat banyak _scroll_, kunai, pedang, dll yang berkaitan dengan _ninja_ _class_.

Naruto berjalan menuju kasir, di sana terdapat wanita cantik yang sedang melayani para pelanggan.

"Maaf, apakah di sini ada kunai bermata tiga ?, atau _double kunai _?" Kata Naruto sambil menatap wanita itu yang sedang melayani pelanggan yang terakhir.

'Sial dia cantik sekali, aku selalu mengomentari wanita yang cantik, sial, sial, sial, aku tidak boleh salah tingkah dengannya' Pikir Naruto dengan wajah memerah dan berkeringat, karena wanita yang satu ini lebih cantik dari wanita yang lain.

"E-eh, ada akan kucari dulu" Jawab wanita itu.

Wanita itu tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke Naruto, dia hanya meneruskan mencari kunai yang dipesan oleh Naruto.

"Ini dia" Kata wanita itu sambil meletakan kunai bermata 3 di meja kasirnya.

Naruto hanya menatap wanita itu tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Umm ... ano, tuan" Kata wanita itu sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan muka Naruto.

'Sial, dia polos, lugu, dan buah dadanya sangat besar, menambah kecantikannya' Pikir Naruto sambil menatap buah dada yang 'wow' dari wanita tersebut.

Naruto hanya terus menatap buah dada wanita tersebut sambil mimisan.

"Eto, apakah tuan baik baik saja ?, lihat tuan mimisan" saat wanita itu ingin mengelap hidung Naruto dengan lapnya, wanita itu melihat lirikan dari mata Naruto.

Wanita itu hanya mengikuti lirikan dari Naruto kepadanya dan berhenti di dadanya.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaa ..., dasar mesum" Teriak wanita itu sambil menampar dengan keras muka Naruto.

Pengunjung yang hendak keluar dari toko mendengar itu hanya menatap ke arah Naruto yang terkulai lemas di lantai toko, dan melihat wanita itu yang sedang menutupi buah dadanya dengan muka yang memerah.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?!" Teriak salah satu dari pengunjung itu.

"Mungkin dia ingin *Sensor*nya" Teriak lagi dari salah satu pengunjung.

"Ayo kita hajar dia"

* Duaggghhh Duaaaggghhh Duaaaghhhh *

Naruto yang masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang di alaminya hanya terkulai lemas di lantai, Naruto terus di pukuli oleh para pengunjung.

* Duuaaggghh Duaaagghhh Duaagghhhh *

"Hei, hentikan" Teriak Hinata.

"Dia harus diberi pelajaran Nona" Kata salah satu pengunjung yang masih memukuli Naruto.

.

.

"Hei kalian semua berhenti !" Teriak seseorang yang baru masuk ke toko.

Semuanya pun berhenti memukul Naruto dan menatap seorang pria teriak tadi.

"Semuanya bubar, jangan buat kerusuhan di toko adikku" Teriak pria itu lagi.

"Huh, padahal kami ingin beri dia pelajaran lebih lama lagi"

Pengunjung yang memukuli Naruto satu persatu pergi meninggalkan toko.

"Hinata siapa pria yang di pukuli itu ?" Tanya pria tadi, pria itu tidak bisa melihat muka Naruto karena mukanya menghadap ke bawah -lantai-.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengangkat kepala Naruto.

.

.

.

"Naruto ?!" Kaget pria itu.

"Uhmmm... Ne-Neeji ?" Lemah Naruto.

Naruto melihat _HP_ barnya yang menurun drastis dan sudah memasuki titik merah, ternyata pengunjung tadi termasuk _orange player _yang suka menyakiti _player _yang lain.

"Minum ini" Perintah Neeji sambil memberi Naruto sebotol _HP_.

Naruto meminumnya, luka di mukanya sudah mulai memudar dengan kode kode angka yang acak.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini Naruto ?" Tanya Neeji yang jongkok di depan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto masih tertidur di lantai dan berusaha untuk berdiri, Neeji pun membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Tadi aku mau beli kunai itu -nunjuk nunjuk kunai di meja kasir-, terus aku melihat 'itu' yang besar, aku langsung mimisan dan dikira mesum, aku pun ditampar olehnya -nunjuk wanita di kasir-, setelah itu aku tidak tahu apa apa, dan mendapatkan diriku yang terkulai lemas di lantai, lalu melihatmu" Jelas Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan Neeji.

"Maksudmu 'itu' apaan ?" Tanya Neeji sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Ini" Kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah wanita di kasir yang masih terdiam, dan menunjuk buah dadanya.

Neeji yang melihat itu hanya melongo dengan muka yang memerah.

"M-maksudmu payudaranya ?" Tanya Neeji terbata bata, Naruto hanya mengangguk."Sialan kau Naruto !" Teriak Neeji sambil memukul muka Naruto dengan keras.

* Duuaaaggghh * Brrruuukkkk *

Naruto yang terkena serangan telak itu pun langsung ambruk pingsan di tempat.

.

.

.

* * *

Lantai 1 : Toko _Ninja Art_ - 07.00 PM

"Uhhh, di mana aku ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, walaupun di game tapi tetap saja rasa nyeri itu ada tapi tak sesakit di dunia nyata. Naruto mendapati dirinya sedang tiduran di sofa toko tadi.

Naruto pun terbelalak dan duduk melihat sekitar, tokonya sudah tutup dan kosong.

"Hinata aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, mengecek apakah kau tidak apa"

"Sudah kubilang Neeji-_nii _aku tidak butuh pengawasanmu aku sudah mandiri di sini"

Samar samar terdengar suara dari 2 insan, Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah asal suara itu, Naruto mendapati wanita tadi dengan Neeji sedang berdebat, Naruto hanya bersembunyi di belakang lemari pajang.

'Jadi wanita itu namanya Hinata' Pikir Naruto yang masih melihat dengan ekor matanya.

* Brrukkk * Trranngg * Trannngg *

Naruto tidak sengaja menyenggol senjata yang dipajang dan jatuh. Naruto hanya panik.

"Siapa di sana ?" Teriak Neeji.

"Aku Naruto" Kata Naruto sambil menampakan dirinya.

"Jadi namamu Hinata ya ?, salam kenal namaku Naruto Uzumaki" Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata yang ternyata nama wanita tadi, Hinata hanya membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Naruto tak usah bawa marga sampai kesini itu tidak di perbolehkan, kita hanya memberitahu nama kita asli hanya dengan rekan rekan kita saja" Kata Neeji. Memang di SAO ini username tidak ditampilkan. Di sini username Naruto adalah Naruto, Neeji adalah Byaku, Kiba adalaha Tsuga, Sasuke adalah Hebi, Chouji adalah Kurazan, Lee adalah Guy -Nekat nih pake nama _sensei _kesayangannya di dunia nyata, dan guy-_sensei _hanya menangis terharu karena namanya dipakai oleh Lee-.

"Tapi kan itu adikmu" Kata Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu ?" Tanya Neeji.

"Aku tadi hanya mendengar percakapan kalian sebentar" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kembali ke masalah awal, aku ingin membeli kunai mata tiga tadi dan pulang ke apartemenku" Kata Naruto.

Hinata yang mengerti langsung mengambil kunai mata tiga tadi yang diletakan di meja kasir.

"Ini, harganya cukup 500 _Col_" Kata Hinata sambil memberikan kunai mata tiganya.

"Baiklah urusanku sudah selesai di sini, _arigatou _karena telah menjagaku di sini, dan Neeji jangan lupa besok ya" Kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan.

Naruto pun pergi ke apartemennya dan istirahat.

.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana chapter yang ini? maaf kalau terlambat update-nya, karena Author sibuk akan tugas di dunia nyata.

Kizuna.


	5. Kisame Hoshigaki

Kizuna,

Arigatou buat minna yang udah review dan mau menunggu fic abal nan anehku ini, maaf kalau alur kecepatan atau acak acakan, Author pake sistim kebut semalam, tapi setelah dipiki pikir sekarang itu masih sore jadi ganti aja sistim kebut sesorean #plak-, daripada baca ocehan ini mendingan langsung baca aja ficnya ya, selamat membaca.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

Lantai 1 : Toko _Ninja Art_ - 07.00 PM

"Uhhh, di mana aku ?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, walaupun di game tapi tetap saja rasa nyeri itu ada tapi tak sesakit di dunia nyata. Naruto mendapati dirinya sedang tiduran di sofa toko tadi.

Naruto pun terbelalak dan duduk melihat sekitar, tokonya sudah tutup dan kosong.

"Hinata aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu, mengecek apakah kau tidak apa"

"Sudah kubilang Neeji-_nii _aku tidak butuh pengawasanmu aku sudah mandiri di sini"

Samar samar terdengar suara dari 2 insan, Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah asal suara itu, Naruto mendapati wanita tadi dengan Neeji sedang berdebat, Naruto hanya bersembunyi di belakang lemari pajang.

'Jadi wanita itu namanya Hinata' Pikir Naruto yang masih melihat dengan ekor matanya.

* Brrukkk * Trranngg * Trannngg *

Naruto tidak sengaja menyenggol senjata yang dipajang dan jatuh. Naruto hanya panik.

"Siapa di sana ?" Teriak Neeji.

"Aku Naruto" Kata Naruto sambil menampakan dirinya.

"Jadi namamu Hinata ya ?, salam kenal namaku Naruto Uzumaki" Kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata yang ternyata nama wanita tadi, Hinata hanya membalas uluran tangan Naruto.

"Naruto tak usah bawa marga sampai kesini itu tidak di perbolehkan, kita hanya memberitahu nama kita asli hanya dengan rekan rekan kita saja" Kata Neeji. Memang di SAO ini username tidak ditampilkan. Di sini username Naruto adalah Naruto, Neeji adalah Byaku, Kiba adalaha Tsuga, Sasuke adalah Hebi, Chouji adalah Kurazan, Lee adalah Guy -Nekat nih pake nama _sensei _kesayangannya di dunia nyata, dan guy-_sensei _hanya menangis terharu karena namanya dipakai oleh Lee-.

"Tapi kan itu adikmu" Kata Naruto.

"Dari mana kau tahu ?" Tanya Neeji.

"Aku tadi hanya mendengar percakapan kalian sebentar" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kembali ke masalah awal, aku ingin membeli kunai mata tiga tadi dan pulang ke apartemenku" Kata Naruto.

Hinata yang mengerti langsung mengambil kunai mata tiga tadi yang diletakan di meja kasir.

"Ini, harganya cukup 500 _Col_" Kata Hinata sambil memberikan kunai mata tiganya.

"Baiklah urusanku sudah selesai di sini, _arigatou _karena telah menjagaku di sini, dan Neeji jangan lupa besok ya" Kata Naruto lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan pandangan tak dapat diartikan.

Naruto pun pergi ke apartemennya dan istirahat.

.

.

.

* * *

'Kisame Hoshigaki'

* * *

_25 Oktober 2013_

Lantai 1 - Logarda, Gerbang Kota - 07.00 AM

Kiba, Sasuke, Lee, Chouji dan Neeji tengah menunggu Naruto yang belum sampai di tempat perjanjian.

"Mana sih tu anak, katanya jangan sampai telat" Ketus Kiba yang sedang berdiri di samping Chouji yang sedang makan kripik kentang miliknya. Coba perhatikan pada tasnya, pasti ada satu kata yang dipikirkan 'Besar', dan kau tahu kenapa itu besar ?, mungkin kau kira tas itu berisikan barang barang bawaan yang sengaja tidak di simpan di storage box agar cepat dipakai, jawaban itu salah besar, tasnya berisikan 10 bungkus kripik kentang ukuran jumbo.

"Hei Chouji, kau jangan makan terus bila kau makan terus maka kau akan ge- !" Belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan perkataannya sudah dibekap oleh Neeji.

"Jangan sekali kali kau bilang gendut di depan Chouji" Bisik Neeji dengan nada mengancam di telinga Kiba. Tunggu dulu bukannya Chouji memang sudah gendut * Nikudan Sensha *, lagian kalau di game 'kan nggak ngaruh ke dunia nyata.

* Glluuppp *

"Ba-Baik" Terbata Kiba sambil bercucuran keringat dingin di dahinya.

"Apa ?, kau bilang apa tadi Kiba-_kun _?" Tanya Chouji dengan wajah terheran heran. Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya saja.

"Huh, mana sih Naruto-_kun_, sepertinya dia kurang semangat masa muda, aku harus menginspirasinya agar penuh dengan semangat masa muda !" Teriak Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan memperlihatkan gigi putih nan mengkilat yang membuat mata orang yang melihatnya meleleh seketika(?).

.

"Yo, kalian semua"

"E-eh, Naruto ?, kapan kau sampai ?, dan kenapa kau terlambat ?" Tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku baru sampai barusan, dan maaf tadi aku terlambat karena membantu nenek nenek mengangkat belanjaannya, saat aku pergi kesini ada kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalanku, rumornya bila melewati jalan kucing hitam dia akan sial, maka dari itu aku memutarinya, pada saat itu aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar dengan muka watados.

Kiba dan lainnya hanya melongo kecuali Neeji dan Sasuke yang masih dengan tampang coolnya.

"Ahhh tidak usah dipikirkan yang penting aku sudah sampai disini, aku akan mendeskripsikan kegiatan hari ini" Kata Naruto.

"Musuh yang akan kita hadapi hari ini adalah Kisame Hoshigaki pemegang atau disebut pencuri dari pedang samehada, dia berada di wilayah danau _mizu _dekat Kirigakure" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Naruto memberikan sedikit waktu untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kita malah balik lagi ke kota ini ?, kalau diketahui ada di dekat Kirigakure" Tanya Kiba dengan watadosnya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingat kita kalah telak oleh Zabuza Momochi, hanya saja Uchiha itu keras kepala berusaha mengalahkannya, Oh iya, bukannya Zabuza pemegang Kubikirbochou, apakah kau sudah mendapatkannya Naruto ?" Tanya Neeji.

"Kalau itu aku sudah mendapatkannya" Jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana caranya, setahuku kau lemah dan bodoh, dan kapan kau mendapatkannya ?" Kata Neeji.

"Jangan kau anggap enteng bocah itu, kau kira, kau yang paling kuat di antara kami hah ?!, kau terlalu meremehkannya, dia mempunyai Bi-" Kini Sasuke angkat bicara namun sebelum selesai mulutnya dibekap oleh Naruto.

"Jangan beritahu mereka terlebih dahulu, ini akan menyebabkan gosip beredar" Bisik Naruto dengan mata intens yang dilempar ke arah teman temannya, berharap tidak ada satupun teman mereka yang mengerti apa yang barusan dibicarakan oleh Sasuke, walau hanya setengahnya.

* * *

**_Flashback - on_**

* * *

_"Naruto kulihat kau memiliki mana berwarna oranye, mana macam apa itu ?" Tanya Sasuke di tengah perjalanan menuju kota Logarda._

_"Kau harus berjanji tidak memberitahu kepada siapapun kecuali teman teman kita, tapi harus atur waktu dulu sampai mereka mencari tahu kekuatan ini" Kata Naruto yang masih berjalan menatap lurus._

_"Baik"_

_"Begini, aku juga tidak tahu soal ini, hal ini datang begitu saja, pada saat itu aku hampir kehabisan mana gara gara aku menggunakan skill ultimateku, aku marah karena tidak ada satupun skillku yang mengenai Haku gadis NPC pedamping Zabuza, lalu ada suara serak yang berasal dari perutku, pada saat itu aku berada di depan jeruji besar, di depanku ada rubah raksasa yang mempunyai bulu oranye, kukira dia adalah *ssswwwweeetttt angin berhembus kencang* karena persis dengan rubah yang aku temui, aku saat itu hanya menerima pasrah, membiarkan tubuhku diberi kekuatan olehnya, dan dikendalikan olehnya, kuingat namanya adalah Kurama" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar._

* * *

_**Flashback - off**  
_

* * *

Naruto pun melepaskan bekapannya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Sasuke ?, Bi Ib Bik, apa itu ?" Tanya Kiba sambil memasang tampang memikir.

"Jangan dipikirkan, kita lanjutkan lagi, Ehhmm... Kita akan sulit mengalahkannya, karena kita akan melawannya di daerah kekuasaanya yang berupa danau, apakah diantara kalian ada yang tidak mempunyai skill berjalan di atas air atau pohon ?" Tanya Naruto sambil melemparkan pandangannya ke semua teman temannya.

Kiba dan rekan rekannya hanya memandang satu sama lain.

"Kurasa tidak ada" Jawab Kiba.

"Kalau begitu bagus, kita akan membuat strategi yang cukup bagus untuk mengalahkannya ..."

**- _Skip Time _-**

.

.

.

"Baiklah pengarahan sudah selesai ayo kita berangkat" Kata Naruto.

"_Yosh_, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menendang bokongnya dengan semangat masa mudaku !" Teriak Lee.

"Ternyata kau pintar juga Naruto-_dobe_" Kata Sasuke.

"Heh, memangnya kau kira aku bodohnya seperti apa hah ?" Ketus Naruto.

Naruto dan yang lainnya pun berangkat ke Kirigakure.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Lantai 1 - _Unknown Forest_ - 09.00 AM

"Baiklah kita istirahat terlebih dahulu di sini, walaupun ini di dalam game aku yakin kita akan merasakan lapar walaupun tidak akan mengenyangkan tubuh kita di dunia nyata, tapi kini kita berada di dunia game ini, kita harus bertahan hidup sampai keluar dari game kematian ini" Kata Naruto sambil berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap teman temannya.

"Baik/Hn" Semuanya serempak.

Semuanya pun beristirahat kecuali Lee yang melakukan pukulan 10000x ke pohon besar nan tinggi yang menjadi tempat singgahan istirahat Naruto dan yang lainnya.

.

.

"Hei Naruto kau bertindak seolah olah kau adalah kapten atau pemimpin disini" Kata Kiba yang duduk dengan sandaran pohon di sebelah Naruto yang sedang tiduran dengan mata yang tertutup.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian semua saja, aku hanya ingin melindungi hal yang berharga bagiku, bagiku sahabat, keluarga lebih berharga daripada nyawaku, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun demi sahabatku atau keluargaku walaupun itu berarti taruhannya nyawaku sendiri" Jelas Naruto yang masih menutup matanya.

Kiba melihat temannya satu persatu, terlihat Chouji dan Sasuke tengah duduk di rumput sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Hei Sasuke-_kun_, apakah kita bisa menghadapi mereka ?, maksudku ke-6 pemegang atau pencuri pedang itu" Tanya Chouji dengan suara samar samar yang didengar oleh Kiba.

"Pasti bisa" Jawab Sasuke yang masih memakan roti lapisnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku sudah tenang, aku akan tidur sebentar untuk menenangkan pikiranku" Kata Chouji yang langsung tertidur pulas dengan sandara pohon.

'Naruto, aku yakin kau pasti bisa melindungi kita semua, tapi jangan relakan nyawamu hanya untuk kami saja, kami juga menyayangimu sebagai sahabat, kami juga tidak rela kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untuk kami, kalau begitu kau egois' Pikir Kiba sambil memandang ke arah Naruto.

Kiba melihat Naruto yang sudah tertidur pulas, begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Chouji, dan Neeji yang belum tidur kemarin karena mempersiapkan segalanya untuk pertarungan hari ini.

'Sebaiknya aku juga beristirahat untuk menenangkan pikiranku' Batin Kiba.

Kiba pun berdiri dan tidur di sisi pohon yang lain.

.

.

.

"Huaaahhhh, jam berapa sekarang ?" Tanya Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"E-eh, mereka semua tertidur, begitu juga dengan Lee yang barusan sedang latihan" Kata Naruto sambil melihat Lee tidur dengan posisi bergantung seperti kelalawar di dahan pohon paling atas.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi untuk latihan dan untuk meningkatkan level _skill_" Kata Naruto.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan merenggangkan otot ototnya, padahal anehnya di game tubuh bukan tersusun dari otot otot, tulang tulang, organ organ, dll. Tetapi hanya berbentuk data data yang berupa angka. Naruto berjalan ke arah sungai yang dekat dengan pohon yang menjadi tempat peristirahatannya dan rekan rekannya. Naruto lalu bermeditasi di batu besar dekat air terjun. irisnya berubah warna menjadi kuning, pupilnya berubah menjadi persegi panjang berwarna hitam horizontal.

- _Notification : Level Skill Up ! -_

_Sage Mode : Lv. MAX_

'Akhirnya aku memaksimalkan sage modeku, dengan begini aku bisa menggunakannya kapan saja tanpa bermeditasi lama terlebih dahulu, aku tinggal konsentrasi sebentar untuk berubah ke _sage mode_' Batin Naruto.'aku hanya tinggal meningkatkan _skill frog kumiteku _untuk menyempurnakan _Sage-mode_' Pikir Naruto.

Lalu Naruto membuat _bunshin _dan latihan dengan _bunshinnya_.

.

.

.

Selang waktu beberapa menit Naruto sudah memaksimalkan _frog kumite_-nya, Kiba dan yang lainnya sudah siap untuk berangkat kembali menuju danau _Mizu _karena memang jaraknya jauh dengan kota Logarda.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti !" Pelan Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya. Semuanya pun langsung membuat kuda kuda siaga.

'Ada apa dengan dia, kalau memang ada musuh aku bisa merasakannya dengan skill sensorku' Batin Neeji sambil menatap ke arah sekitar dengan ekor matanya.

* Dug Dug Brak Brak *

Kiba terjatuh pingsan karena tiba tiba seseorang dengan cepatnya memukul tengkuknya begitu juga dengan Sasuke, Neeji, Chouji, dan Lee.

"Hei !, kenapa kalian ?!" Panik Naruto yang langsung berlari ke arah Kiba dan memeriksa bar HP-nya, terlihat Bar HP-nya berkedip kedip dan ada tanda seperti pusaran dengan bintang bintang di orbit pusarannya (?)- Tanda pingsan macam apa tuh ?-.

'Mereka pingsang' Batin Naruto sambil melihat ke arah teman temannya yang jatuh tak berdaya.

Tiba tiba di belakang Naruto muncul 2 orang dengan pakaian aneh, tangannya terdapat sarung tangan besi atau lebih tepatnya cakar besi dengan rantai yang terlihat seperti shuriken disambung sambungkan.

Naruto pun berbalik dan meilhat mereka berdiri menatapnya dengan tajam seakan mereka siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Kalian !, iblis bersaudara Gozu dan Meizu dengan status _player killer_" Ucap Naruto dingin sambil menatap tajam kearah mereka berdua.

"Kami akan menghabisimu bocah" Teriak mereka berdua.

Gozu berlari di sisi kanan Naruto dan di sisi kiri Naruto terdapat Meizu, mereka merentangkan rantai mereka dan bersiap melilit Naruto. Naruto membuat segel tangan.

"_Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu_" Teriak Naruto, tangan Naruto membuat segel lagi.

"_Mokuton __: Hogo Doomu_" Teriak Naruto sambil menghempaskan tangannya ke tanah.

Lalu muncul kubah kayu yang melindunginya, begitu juga dengan teman temannya, kebetulan teman temannya pingsan berdekatan jadi Naruto tidak usah membuat kubah yang terlalu besar untuk melindungi mereka. Sedangkan bunshin di luar siap menghadapi si iblis bersaudara, Naruto bermeditasi dibalik kubah kayunya untuk masuk ke mode sage.

Meizu dan Gozu hanya mendengus kesal, mau tidak mau mereka harus menghadapi bunshin Naruto yang berjumlah 14 jika dihitung.

Semua bunshin Naruto berpasangan dan membentuk suatu bola _mana _berwarna biru di telapak tangannya.

"_Rasengan_ !" Teriak semua bunshin Naruto.

'Yap !, aku sudah masuk ke mode sage tinggal menyalurkan _mana _sage ke seluruh bunshinku' Batin Naruto yang masih dengan tenangnya berlindung di dalam kubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya itu.

"_Cho Oodama Rasenrengan_" Teriak semua bunshin Naruto. Rasengan yang ada di bunshin Naruto membesar, memiliki diameter sekitar 1 meter.

Semua bunshin Naruto berlari ke arah Meizu dan Gozu, Meizu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah namun Gozu sudah terpental beberapa meter ke belakang, jika dilihat Gozu sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya dan pingsan.

"Cih, sialan kau bocah" Dengus Meizu melihat saudaranya jatuh tak berdaya.

"Aku akan mengakhiri ini, _Rasenseiryouku_" Teriak bunshin Naruto yang tiba tiba ada dibelakang Meizu. Meizu terpental dan menabrak pohon di dekat saudaranya, dia pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Huh, akhirnya selesai juga" Kata Naruto yang langsung menonaktifkan jurus mokutonnya.

'Sebaiknya aku harus mengikat mereka, ah tidak usah, aku langsung masukan saja mereka ke penjara bawah tanah, kebetulan aku punya dari Shion-_chan_, waktu di gerbang kota Logarda' Pikir Naruto.

Naruto langsung berlari ke arah iblis bersaudara itu.

"_Teleportation : Prison_" Teriak Naruto.

Seketika muncul cahaya berwarna biru di sekujur tubuh iblis bersaudara itu dan perlahan menghilang bersama tubuhnya seakan ditelan bumi.

'Nah sekarang aku harus menjaga mereka sampai mereka bangun' Pikir Naruto sambil menatap teman temannya dengan mimik wajah merepotkan.

Naruto langsung membawa teman temannya ke hutan dan mengeluarkan beberapa _sleeping bed _untuk mereka semua, sementara Naruto tetap terjaga agar tidak terjadi apa apa.

.

.

.

-**_Skip_**_** Time**_**-**

"Uhm, aku dimana ?" Tanya Kiba yang tiba tiba bangun dari pingsannya, terlihat air liurnya di sela bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kiba ?" Tanya Naruto, yang masih melihat ke arah langit dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih, sudah jelas aku bangun" Ketus Kiba sambil melihat Naruto sedang duduk di dahan pohon."Oh iya, aku kenapa ?, dan kenapa mereka semua ?" Tanya Kiba sambil melihat teman temannya pingsan atau lebih tepatnya tertidur, aneh sekali pingsan langsung tidur, tapi lihat saja mana ada orang pingsan bergerak, itu menandakan bahwa orang itu hanya tertidur, contohnya lihat Lee tidurnya bokongnya mencuat keatas.

"Kau dan mereka pingsan, apakah kau ingat ?, bila kau tidak ingat jangan dipaksakan, karena aku memang tidak mau kalian mengingatnya" Jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa ?, ah sudahlah, kalau begitu aku membangunkan mereka semua" Ucap Kiba.

Kiba pun membangunkan mereka semua. Saat mereka semua bangun, mereka seperti orang kesurupan, mereka langsung memasang kuda kuda dengan senjata ditangannya terutama Lee yang masih setengah tidur, author tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke dan Neeji menjadi se-OOC ini.

Mereka pun pergi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

Lantai 1 - Danau _Mizu_ - 11.00 AM

"Akhirnya kita sampai di danau _mizu_" Kata Kiba sambil merenggangkan otot ototnya.

Di hadapan mereka terdapat danau besar yang mempunyai diameter sekitar 7 km.

"Jadi ini yang namanya danau _mizu _?" Tanya Chouji yang sedikit takjub melihat danau yang luasnya luar biasa, Chouji kini baru datang karena sebelumnya ada 'panggilan alam' tiba tiba yang menerjangnya.

"Setelah ini kita mau ngapain lagi ?, aku tidak melihat tanda tanda dari Kisame Hoshigaki" Kata Neeji.

Neeji berjalan ke arah danau dengan pandangan siaga. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

* Brruussshhhh *

Tiba tiba keluar seseorang dari dalam air yang menimbulkan gelombang yang besar.

"Ughhh, ombaknya kuat seka-* Glluupp Glluppp * Arrghhh" Teriak Kiba yang terbawa gelombang ke dasar danau.

"Kiba !" Teriak Naruto.

Naruto langsung menyelam ke dalam danau, ombak sudah berhenti menerjang, jadi mudah untuk menyelam tanpa terganggu oleh apapun.

Terlihat Kiba yang sudah tak sadarkan diri yang terus tenggelam ke dasar danau yang bisa dibilang sangat dalam itu.

'Kiba !' Batin Naruto.

Naruto pun langsung memegang tangan Kiba dan lekas pergi ke permukaan danau, tetapi sebelum sampai di permukaan, tengkuk Naruto dipukul menyebabkan Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Ugh, dimana ini ?" Tanya seorang pria entah kepada siapa, pria itu mengedip-edipkan matanya berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya, namun entah kenapa matanya terasa begitu berat saat dikedip kedipkan.

"Ehh, ini dimana ?, tunggu dulu ini kan di dalam air *Hmmpp *" Ternyata pria itu adalah Naruto, Naruto menutup mulutnya 'Tunggu dulu aku bisa bernafas di dalam air, pasti ada yang tidak beres' Pikir Naruto, sekarang Naruto berada di dasar danau _mizu_. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya hanya terdapat air yang begitu luas, Naruto tahu kini ia tengah berada di dasar danau tetapi, kenapa ia bisa bernafas ?.

'Dimana Kiba ?' Pikir Naruto yang mulai mencari Kiba, tentunya dia tidak dapat berlari atau berjalan di air, tetapi ia harus berenang untuk bergerak di dalam air, untung saja dia mendapatkan nilai plus saat pelajaran olahraga renang jadi dia dapat dengan mudahnya menyelam.

'Itu dia !' Naruto melihat Kiba tengah tergeletak di dekat karang, namun yang Naruto pikir aneh itu, Kiba diikat dengan benda entah apa itu tapi yang jelas seperti tali, tetapi warnanya sangat mencolok dan teksturnya juga tidak seperti tali pada umumnya jika dilihat.

Naruto mendekati Kiba dan berusaha melepaskan ikatannya tetapi tetap tidak bisa di lepas olehnya.

* Brrruusshsh *

Seketika air di sekitar Naruto menjadi tombak besar, tombak itu mengarah kepada Naruto yang sedang terkejut, tombak itu melesat dengan cepatnya ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"_Doton : Doryuuheki_" Teriak Naruto, ternyata Naruto tadi sedang membuat segel tangan, namun karena tangannya yang berat karena didalam air gerakannya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Muncul dinding yang mengelilingi Naruto, seketika muncul debu pasir akibat dari dinding itu.

*Brrruuussshhh*

Tombak itu menabrak dinding dan melebur kembali dengan air air disekitarnya.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga bocah, tak kusangka pantas saja Zabuza kalah olehmu, kau mempunyai mata yang jeli, pengindraan yang tajam, sepertinya kau bukan _player _main main" Ucap seseorang dari luar dinding Naruto.

Naruto berenang dan berdiri di atas dinding itu, dia melihat Kiba yang belum terbangun dari pingsannya, lalu menatap ke arah seseorang yang tadi berucap.

"Kau !, Kisame Hoshigaki !" Teriak Naruto.

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai, maaf kalau updatenya lama atau chapter kali ini jelek atau sebagainya, Author masih pemula dan masih butuh kritik dan saran dari para senpai. Masalah updatenya lama, saya banyak tugas di dunia nyata, dan juga kekurangan ide untuk membuat chapter ini.

Kizuna.


	6. Quest Failed !

Kizuna,

Arigatou buat para reader yang udah review, sebenarnya author rada kecewa sama fic ini karena kurang minatnya para reader membaca fic abalku ini, yah maklumlah fic ini banyak kekurangan, maka dari itu author ucapkan arigatou gozaimasu buat para reader yang udah setia nunggu fic abal ini update.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

Seketika air di sekitar Naruto menjadi tombak besar, tombak itu mengarah kepada Naruto yang sedang terkejut, tombak itu melesat dengan cepatnya ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"_Doton : Doryuuheki_" Teriak Naruto, ternyata Naruto tadi sedang membuat segel tangan, namun karena tangannya yang berat karena didalam air gerakannya tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Muncul dinding yang mengelilingi Naruto, seketika muncul debu pasir akibat dari dinding itu.

*Brrruuussshhh*

Tombak itu menabrak dinding dan melebur kembali dengan air air disekitarnya.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga bocah, tak kusangka pantas saja Zabuza kalah olehmu, kau mempunyai mata yang jeli, pengindraan yang tajam, sepertinya kau bukan _player _main main" Ucap seseorang dari luar dinding Naruto.

Naruto berenang dan berdiri di atas dinding itu, dia melihat Kiba yang belum terbangun dari pingsannya, lalu menatap ke arah seseorang yang tadi berucap.

"Kau !, Kisame Hoshigaki !" Teriak Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6 : 'Quest Failed?!'

* * *

Lantai 1 : Dasar Danau _Mizu_ - 11.38 AM

Terlihat 2 player -ralat- 1 player dan 1 NPC sedang berhadapan satu sama lain, di satu sisi terlihat Naruto yang sedang geram dan menatap tajam ke arah NPC yang sedang ada di hadapannya. NPC itu mempunyai wajah mirip seperti hiu, mata tajam sipit dan kecil, insang di dekat mata tepatnya di bawahnya, dan hidung yang sangat mancung, NPC itu hanya mengenakan celana boxer berwarna biru gelap, dia hanya menyeringai licik seperti hiu yang baru menemukan mangsanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Kiba ?!" Teriak Naruto, terlihat Naruto sangat kesal kepada NPC di hadapannya ini, bagaimana tidak ?, dia tahu kalau penyebab Kiba terikat adalah ulah sang NPC di hadapannya ini.

"Aku hanya menyimpannya untuk cadangan makanan saja" Jawab NPC yang diketahui bernama Kisame, dia hanya memandang Kiba dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Naruto mempunyai suatu pemikiran yang ganjal yaitu, kenapa dirinya tidak diikat seperti Kiba sekarang ?, beberapa teori melayang di kepala Naruto, salah satunya dia mengira bahwa Kiba dijadikan tawanan untuk mempersulit dia mengalahkan Kisame, tapi yang anehnya kenapa dia tahu kalau Naruto akan membunuhnya, atau jangan jangan dia sudah mengetahui kematian rekannya Zabuza, tapi 'mereka'kan hanya NPC yang tidak memliki ikatan dengan NPC lain. Naruto yang memikirkan itu tidak menyadari bahwa Kisame telah menghunuskan tangannya ke perut Naruto.

"Arrghhh" rintih Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa panas, anehnya bukan terasa sakit yang umumnya dirasakan di dalam game maupun di dunia nyata, tapi malah terasa panas.

Naruto lalu memegang tangan Kisame yang masih tertancap di perutnya dan melemparkannya bersama dengan tubuh Kisame, ternyata Naruto sudah dalam mode sagenya terlihat dari dia bisa melempar Kisame dan terlihat juga dari matanya yang sudah berubah.

"Oh, sage mode rupanya, ini pasti akan menyenangkan, sepertinya pedangku akan senang dengan _mana _sage modemu itu" Ucap Kisame sambil memunculkan pedang di tangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan haus akan kekuatan. Mungkin ini terlihat sekilas seperti pedang namun lama kelamaan, pedang itu bergerak dan memekar menjadi seperti hewan dengan gigi tajam di mulutnya, sepertinya pedang ini bukan pedang biasa.

'Jadi itu Samehada' Pikir Naruto sambil melihat pedang yang lebih mirip hewan itu di tangan kanan Kisame, tubuhnya masih terasa panas, kini dia sedang berdiri di tanah dasar danau, sedangkan Kisame berada di atasnya.

"Baiklah kau memiliki 2 option untuk melawanku, pertama bila kau ingin tali yang terikat di temanmu itu lepas maka akan aku kabulkan tetapi segel barrier udara ini akan ku lepaskan sebagai gantinya, atau kedua kau akan melawanku dengan cara ini yaitu barrier tetap aktif tetapi temanmu itu masih akan terikat, tenang saja bila kau sudah mengalahkanku tali itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya" Ucap Kisame sambil menyeringai licik.

"Cih, option macam apa itu ?!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegang perutnya yang sedang beregenerasi, rasa panas yang melandanya kini mulai memudar, maksud generasi disini adalah hanya fisik saja yang beregenerasi tetapi darah/health tidak akan kembali seperti semula, bila ingin seperti semula player bisa membeli health potion atau makan sebagai gantinya, maka dari itu health potion atau health crystal sangat dibutuhkan saat bertarung.

'Jadi ini adalah barrier, maka dari itu aku bisa bernapas' Pikir Naruto, kini tubuh avatarnya telah kembali seperti semula, yang tadinya bolong akibat dihunus oleh Kisame.

"Aku tidak peduli option apa yang akan kau berikan yang terpenting aku bisa mengalahkanmu dan menyelamatkan Kiba dari tempat ini" Teriak Naruto, tentunya juga mengambil pedang Samehada dan menyelesaikan misi mengambil pedang samehada.

"Oke, kalau kau tidak mau aku yang memilih option itu, aku akan memilih option ke-2, jangan menyesal oke" Ucap Kisame sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Baiklah kita mulai"

Kisame mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Naruto, entah kenapa Kisame bisa berlari di air dengan cepat. Naruto hanya berlari dengan pelan di dasar tanah seperti efek slow motion, Naruto yang tidak bisa menghindar hanya menerima pasrah serangan cepat dari Kisame itu.

* Brraasssshhh *

"Ugh.." Rintih Naruto.

Naruto terpental beberapa meter kebelakang, Kisame hanya menyeringai puas, pedang Samehadanya pun memekar lagi, sekarang ukurannya lebih besar dari yang tadi, sepertinya Samehada menyerap _mana _Naruto.

'Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan formasi seperti saat melawan Gozu dan Meizu, dan juga _mana_ku sepertinya diserap oleh pedangnya itu, ternyata pedang legenda memang sangat menakutkan' Pikir Naruto, Naruto langsung membuat segel tangan.

"_Yosh_, _Mokuton : Hogo doomu_" Seketika keluarlah kayu dari dasar tanah yang dipijak oleh Naruto, namun baru setengah muncul, kayu itu sudah lapuk dan kembali masuk ke tanah lagi.

'Uh, aku lupa, kayu akan melapuk bila kena air, baiklah aku akan membuat formasi B' Pikir Naruto, sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

Kisame yang melihat itu hanya sweatdropp sekaligus facepalm.

"Ternyata kau lebih bodoh dibandingkan penantangku yang lainnya" Pelan Kisame masih dengan facepalmnya.

"Kupastikan kau akan tarik kembali ucapanmu itu" Jawab Naruto yang langsung membuat segel tangan dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kupegang kata katamu itu" Jawab Kisame sambil menyeringai tajam ke arah Naruto.

"_Suiton : Nepuchuun ryuu_" Teriak Naruto.

Seketika air disekitar Naruto mengumpul dan semakin padat, lama lama terbentuklah naga air dengan mahkota emas dan tongkat trisula panjang, ekornya membentuk seperti ujung panah, tubuh naga air itu menyelubungi tubuh Naruto dan tidak akan pergi kemanapun, sementara itu Naruto terduduk dan kembali mengumpulkan _mana _atau bisa disebut regenerasi _mana_, karena jurus yang dikeluarkannya sangat banyak memakan _mana_, Naruto juga harus mengendalikan Naga itu agar tidak lenyap, dan itu juga membutuhkan _mana_, ini setimpal dengan jurus yang dikeluarkan.

"Cih !, bertahan di balik pelindung, pengecut sekali kau" Decih Kisame, dia tahu kalau naga itu akan terus melindungi Naruto, dan pasti sulit untuknya menyerang Naruto yang ada di dalamnya, Naganya juga terlihat seperti jutsu tingkat tinggi yang susah di hancurkan. Kisame lalu membuat segel tangan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Suiton : Suiryuudan_" Teriak Kisame.

Di depan Kisame terbentuk naga air yang langsung melesat ke arah naga air Naruto. Naruto langsung mengendalikan naga air miliknya, ekor naga air naruto memanjang panah yang terbentuk di ekornya pun membesar dan siap menerjang naga air Kisame.

* Brrsssshhhhhh *

Ekor dan kepala bertubrukan, menyisakan ekor naga air Naruto yang sudah terpotong, Naruto yang masih konsentrasi mengumpulkan _mana_, dan mengendalikan naganya, langsung menyalurkan _mana_nya lagi ke naga air miliknya, seketika ekor naga air milik Naruto kembali seperti semula berbentuk seperti panah yang lebih runcing dari sebelumnya.

"Huh, Naga airku dikalahkan, mungkin kata kataku akan kutarik lagi, kau cukup pintar untuk mengendalikan Nagamu, tapi itu beresiko dengan _mana_mu yang cepat habis dipakai oleh naga airmu itu, sepertinya kau takan bertahan lebih lama lagi, tapi nagamu itu cukup menguntungkan bila aku bisa menguasainya, dia bisa menyerang sekaligus bertahan" Ucap Kisame sambil menatap tajam Naga milik Naruto yang masih dengan setia menyelubungi dan melindungi Naruto.

'Benar kata-katanya, aku tidak akan tahan lebih lama lagi, maka dari itu aku harus mengalahkannya dengan cepat, aku akan menyerangnya dengan jurus ini' Pikir Naruto.

* Brruusssshhh *

Ekor naga air milik Naruto menerjang ke arah Kisame dengan cepat. Kisame hanya menghindar dan mengayunkan pedang Samehadanya ke arah ekor Naga milik Naruto, lalu Samehada menggigit Naga air milik Naruto dan menyerap _mana_nya.

'Apa ?! Naga airku diserap _mana_nya, kalau begini bisa bisa _mana_ku bisa habis dengan cepat' Pikir Naruto.

Seketika Naga air Naruto lenyap menyisakan Naruto yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Mati kau !" Teriak Kisame yang langsung melesat dengan cepatnya dan bersiap menghunus Naruto dengan pedangnya.

Naruto yang masih lemah dan tidak bisa menghindar, terpaksa dia hanya bisa menerima pasrah serangan Kisame.

'Teman teman, apakah perjuanganku hanya sampai batas ini, kurasa perjuangan kita menyelesaikan quest ini sia sia, karena aku akan mati' Pikir Naruto, sambil menatap Kisame yang menerjang kearahnya.

'Selamat tinggal semuanya'

* Brrrssssshhhhh *

"Apa ?!" Teriak Kisame menatap kejadian di depannya.

"Hah, apa yang terjadi apakah kau tidak jadi membunuhku ?" Ucap Naruto yang masih menutup matanya. Naruto pun perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kiba ?!" Teriak Naruto melihat Kiba yang masih terikat terhunus oleh pedang Samehada milik Kisame. Kiba menghadap ke arah Naruto yang ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto apakah kau tidak apa apa ?" Tanya Kiba yang perlahan HPnya mengurang.

"Bodoh harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua" Teriak Naruto yang memarahi Kiba yang bertindak sempral-semprulnya, sebenarnya dibenak Naruto juga ada satu pertanyaan 'Kapan Kiba bangun ?' tapi pertanyaan itu dikesampingkan terlebih dahulu, melihat situasi sedang genting seperti ini.

"Mungkin ini akhir dariku, selamat tinggal Naruto" Lirih Kiba sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, tapi bukan senyuman lima jari seperti biasanya yang terkesan tertawa, tapi senyum ini tulus dari hati berbeda dengan senyuman lain Kiba.

'Pada akhirnya aku bisa melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku' Batin Kiba.

Kiba pun terjatuh ke tanah, tetapi anehnya tubuhnya belum menghilang walau HPnya sudah habis. Naruto hanya memandangi Kiba dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Grrrraaaaahhhhh" Teriak Naruto seketika tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan _mana _berwarna merah dan menyelubungi tubuhnya dan terbentuk seperti rubah, irisnya berubah menjadi merah ruby, pupilnya menjadi vertikal berwarna hitam tajam, kumis kucing di pipinya menebal. Tiba tiba Kiba menghilang, sepertinya Kiba akan benar benar pergi dari dunia dan game ini.

Di sisi lain Danau,

"Hei, lihat di sana ada ledakan besar, ayo ke sana" Teriak seorang pria sambil menunjuk ledakan besar bersama dengan air danau yang mulai memunculkan ombak besar.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dia ?" Tanya pria lain.

"Bawa saja dia" Jawab pria pertama.

Kembali ke Naruto-Kisame,

Tangan _mana _Naruto memanjan dan membesar, lalu Naruto mencengkram tubuh Kisame dengan tangan _mana_nya itu.

"Ahh, sepertinya kau marah ya, karena aku membunuh sahabatmu itu ?" Ucap Kisame tenang, walaupun tubuhnya terasa panas akibat _mana _aneh yang mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Naruto membawa Kisame kepermukaan air dan melemparnya ke atas udara, Naruto melancarkan tangan _mana_nya yang menjadi banyak dan siap menghunus Kisame, Kisame tidak diam saja, dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan bersiap menyerap _mana _Naruto.

Samehada yang sedang menyerap _mana _Naruto meledak entah kenapa.

'Apa ?! Samehada lenyap hanya karena menyerap _mana _seperti itu mustahil, sepertinya _mana _itu bukan standard seperti biasanya, atau jangan jangan dia ...' Sebelum melanjutkan pemikirannya Kisame terhunus oleh tangan _mana _Naruto dan tiba tiba lenyap seketika.

"Terbunuh, ahahhaahahhaha" Tawa Naruto menggelegar.

Suaranya serak nan besar, sepertinya emosi yang ia tahan kini sudah terlampiaskan dengan membunuh Kisame. Tiba tiba Naruto berubah kembali menjadi tubuh asalnya. Naruto pun tersadar.

.

.

"Huh, dimana aku ?, apa yang terjadi ?, apakah aku mengamuk seperti waktu itu?, sepertinya ya, dan dimana Kisame dan Samehada ?, apa aku menghancurkan mereka" Naruto yang baru sadarpun terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan, danau yang kini ia pijak terjadi tsunami beberapa meter ke arah pesisir tanah.

"Lalu, kalau Kisame dan Samehada hancur atau lenyap maka ..."

_Notification : Quest Failed_

.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib Naruto selanjutnya ? nantikan chapter minggu depan.

* * *

Maaf kalau chapter ini terlalu pendek, karena seperti biasa SKS ( Sistim Kebut Semalam ), dan jelek, arigatou yang udah baca.

Kizuna.


	7. First Floor Completed !

Kizuna,

Arigatou buat para reader yang sudah mereview fic ini. Jawabannya udah melalui PM. Dan untuk A.R.S (Guest) Hinata belum -ralat nggak mati.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

Tangan _mana _Naruto memanjang dan membesar, lalu Naruto mencengkram tubuh Kisame dengan tangan _mana_nya itu.

"Ahh, sepertinya kau marah ya, karena aku membunuh sahabatmu itu ?" Ucap Kisame tenang, walaupun tubuhnya terasa panas akibat _mana _aneh yang mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

Naruto membawa Kisame kepermukaan air dan melemparnya ke atas udara, Naruto melancarkan tangan _mana_nya yang menjadi banyak dan siap menghunus Kisame, Kisame tidak diam saja, dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan bersiap menyerap _mana _Naruto.

Samehada yang sedang menyerap _mana _Naruto meledak entah kenapa.

'Apa ?! Samehada lenyap hanya karena menyerap _mana _seperti itu mustahil, sepertinya _mana _itu bukan standard seperti biasanya, atau jangan jangan dia ...' Sebelum melanjutkan pemikirannya Kisame terhunus oleh tangan _mana _Naruto dan tiba tiba lenyap seketika.

"Terbunuh, ahahhaahahhaha" Tawa Naruto menggelegar.

Suaranya serak nan besar, sepertinya emosi yang ia tahan kini sudah terlampiaskan dengan membunuh Kisame. Tiba tiba Naruto berubah kembali menjadi tubuh asalnya. Naruto pun tersadar.

.

.

"Huh, dimana aku ?, apa yang terjadi ?, apakah aku mengamuk seperti waktu itu?, sepertinya ya, dan dimana Kisame dan Samehada ?, apa aku menghancurkan mereka" Naruto yang baru sadarpun terlonjak kaget dengan apa yang dia lakukan, danau yang kini ia pijak terjadi tsunami beberapa meter ke arah pesisir tanah.

"Lalu, kalau Kisame dan Samehada hancur atau lenyap maka ..."

_Notification : Quest Failed_

* * *

'First Floor Completed'

* * *

Lantai 1 : Danau Mizu - 01.00 PM

"APA !? quest failed ?!" Teriak Naruto di tengah danau sambil memegang kepalanya yang frustasi, author rasa apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto selama ini sia sia.

'Aku sudah capek capek, mengambil Kubikiribochou, ah.. Tapi salahku juga ngapain Samehada dilenyapkan, tunggu bukannya Samehada lenyap sendiri gara gara nyerap _mana _aku' Batin Naruto frustasi, banyak pikiran terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

'Kiba ..' Batin Naruto.

Naruto perlahan mengeluarkan air mata, ternyata game MMORPG juga memberikan emosi emosi kepada para _player _sehingga bisa mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto kini kehilangan Kiba, sahabat karibnya selama bangku _Kindergarten - Senior High School_. Kiba selalu ada bila Naruto membutuhkannya, Kiba selalu menghibur Naruto saat Naruto sedih ketika mengingat kematian ayahnya, Kiba selalu berbagi pengalaman dengan Naruto, pokoknya Kiba selalu ada untuk Naruto. Bagi Naruto Kiba adalah seorang saudara baginya.

'Aku memang tidak berguna, aku memang tidak bisa melindungi orang orang yang berharga, aku memang sampah, bahkan melindungi 1 orang pun aku tidak bisa, apalagi semua orang, bodohnya aku' Pikir Naruto.

Tiba tiba dari arah barat muncul 5 _player _menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_ !" Teriak salah satu _player _itu. Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat Lee, Neeji, Sasuke, dan Chouji berlari ke arahnya. Naruto terpaku terhadap _player _yang dibawa oleh Chouji di punggungnya, tetapi mukanya tidak kelihatan sehingga Naruto tidak tahu siapa _player _itu, mungkin _player _yang ingin gabung dengan _party _mereka ? bisa jadi.

"Lee, Neeji, Sasuke, Chouji" Lirih Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut ke arah 5 sahabat karibnya itu.

"Naruto-_kun_, kenapa wajahmu masam begitu, ayo bangkitkan masa mudamu Naruto-_kun _jangan sia siakan masa muda yang penuh dengan cahaya kesemangatan !" Teriak Lee di depan muka Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa apa" Jawab Naruto dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ada apa denganmu _dobe_ ?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai angkat bicara, dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto sedingin itu, Naruto selalu ceria walau banyak siswa-siswi yang mencaci makinya gara gara tidak memiliki ayah, kadang kadang Naruto disebut sebagai anak haram, karena dikira kalau Naruto itu lahir dari pria yang belum nikah dengan Kushina, sebenarnya siswa-siswi belum tahu kalau Minato ayahnya Naruto, meninggal saat Naruto masih kecil. Naruto mungkin bisa menerima dirinya dicaci maki tetapi bila berhubungan dengan orang yang berharga baginya, dia tidak akan tinggal diam, sifat Naruto cenderung penyayang kepada setiap orang orang.

"Aku tidak apa apa _teme_"

"Hei ! Naruto ?" Deg, Naruto tercengang dengan suara yang sangat familiar dengannya itu, suara dari orang yang sudah Naruto anggap gugur.

Naruto berbalik dan melihat pria dengan tato taring di masing masing pipinya, rambut yang sama dengannya namun berwarna coklat, jubah hitam dengan aksen taring di kerah yang menjulang menutupi penuh lehernya, di punggungnya terdapat kunai panjang lebar yang lebih mirip seperti _broadsword_.

"K-Ki-Kiba ?!" Tanya Naruto dengan tergagap, mulutnya masih bergetar dengan apa yang dillihat di depan matanya, ataukah dia sedang bermimpi, bertemu dengan orang yang sudah meninggal tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

"Ya ini aku Naruto" Jawab Kiba sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal disertai dengan senyuman dipaksa.

*Srreeett*

Tiba tiba Naruto pergi menghilang entah kemana.

"Naruto !" Teriak Kiba.

"Ada apa dengannya Kiba ?" Tanya Neeji.

"Ceritanya panjang, nanti akan kuceritakan" Jawab Kiba.

Di sisi danau sebelah selatan terlihat Naruto yang sedang berlari matanya bergelinang air mata, ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosi yang terus tertahan di kelopak matanya, perlahan keluarlah cairan bening di sudut matanya, Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sahabat karibnya mati di depan matanya. Kini Naruto mempunyai keputusan untuk meninggalkan sahabat sahabatnya dan berpetualang sendiri sebagai _solo player_.

'_Gomen_, teman teman aku tidak bisa melihat kalian terluka lagi bahkan mati di depan mataku' Batin Naruto yang masih terus berlari.

* * *

_25 Oktober 2013_

Lantai 1 : Kota Exovon - 05.00 AM

Terlihat sesosok _player _memakai jubah merah dengan aksen api berwarna hitam di ujung jubahnya, jubahnya berkibar tatkala angin berhembus kencang, _player _itu tengah terduduk di ujung bangun tinggi nan megah, bentuk bangunan ini seperti TV, memang kota ini terkenal dengan bangunan dan barang elektronik yang maju.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemeran utama kita Naruto. Kini ia dengan dinginnya menatap Kota Exovon dari atap bangunan, terlihat beberapa _player _berlalu lalang. Naruto kini sedang memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang ini. Awalnya dia ingin menaikan levelnya lebih tinggi lagi namun dia masih belum bergairah, pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencoba mencari ruangan boss lantai 1, sejujurnya dia sangat bosan di lantai 1 ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengalahkannya dan melanjutkannya ke lantai 2" Dingin Naruto.

Naruto mengayunkan tangannya terlihat profile avatarnya, dia mulai menekan tombol _storage box_. Dia meng-_equip_ beberapa barang yang perlu untuk pertarungan nanti, diantaranya _Class DualSwordsman, Class Ninja _yang selama ini dipakai olehnya kini terlepas dari tubuhnya, Jubah merahnya tergantikan dengan Jubah hitam dengan aksen garis garis putih (kayak jubah Kirito di SAO), memakai sayap _demon _dipunggungnya, sayap _demon _ini Naruto dapatkan saat melawan Naga _Demon _ketika dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kota Exovon ini, dan memasang rapi pedang _Dark Elucidator _dan _Angel Elucidator _di samping pinggangnya. Tunggu dulu _Dark Elucidator ? Angel Elucidator ?_ mungkin kita lihat dulu _flashback _ini.

* * *

**_Flashback - ON_**

* * *

_Naruto berjalan tertatih tatih di hutan misteri, sepasang mata menyelidikinya di dalam kegelapan bayangan hutan, Naruto tahu itu hanya 'aksesoris' yang diberikan kepada hutan misteri ini, yah cocok dengan namanya 'Mystery Forest'._

_Naruto yang sudah lelah mendudukan dirinya di dekat pohon besar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Naruto kemudian membuka storage boxnya dan hendak mengeluarkan botol air minum yang sering ia bawa di storage boxnya, namun dia terpaku pada suatu senjata yang entah kapan dan dimana ia dapatkan ..._

_DARK ELUCIDATOR..._

_Jewel for make Angels Elucidator..._

_'Apa ? kapan aku mendapatkannya ? dan juga bukannya misi itu sudah gagal ? terserahlah yang terpenting aku sudah mendapatkannya' Batin Naruto, Naruto masih tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat._

_Namun mukanya kembali dingin, entah kenapa sifatnya berubah drastis seperti ini, yang asalnya suka mengomel tentang hal yang tidak penting dengan cengiran lima jari khasnya, sekarang berubah menjadi player dingin. Dia sekarang sudah tidak berniat untuk duduk diam lagi, sekarang dia berniat untuk menggunakan Jewel yang ia dapatkan untuk membuat pedang Angels Elucidator._

_Naruto kemudian melihat map di menu utama, berharap ada Blacksmith terdekat di sini. Sekitar 1 KM ke arah barat terdapat sebuah rumah Blacksmith. Naruto 'pun kembali berjalan menuju Blacksmith itu dengan langkah tergontai-gontai seakan malas untuk hidup lagi (?)._

_._

_._

_._

_Selang waktu beberapa menit Naruto sudah sampai di depan toko Blacksmith yang ia temukan di map tadi, bentuknya sekilas seperti rumah biasa namun terlihat lebih elegan, rumah/toko yang terbuat dari kayu itu, berdiri megah di depan Naruto, terlihat sebuah plang bertulisan 'Tenten's Blaksmith', Naruto pikir untuk apa plang bertulisan itu bila terdapat di tengah hutan belantara begini apalagi di hutan Misteri ini, mana ada player yang mau beli ke tempat seperti ini -tentu saja player itu kau Naruto-baka apakah kau tidak menyadarinya # to Story Naruto 'pun menggeser pintu masuk toko itu._

_Naruto pun tercengang dengan apa saja yang ada di dalamnya, mungkin Naruto akan menarik kata katanya kembali tentang 'mana ada player yang mau beli ke tempat seperti ini' melihat banyaknya pengunjung yang sedang melihat lihat senjata. Naruto berjalan ke arah meja kasir, terdapat player shop wanita yang sedang berdiri manis sambil menyunggingkan senyumannya ke arah pengunjung yang sedang melihat lihat senjata, wanita itu memakai baju chinnese berwarna merah dengan ukiran garis garis emas, rambutnya berwarna coklat di sanggul 2._

_"Ada yang bisa kubantu Tuan ?" Tanya player shop tersebut._

_"Aku hanya ingin kau membuatkan Angels Elucidator dengan jewel yang aku dapatkan ini, aku ingin sepasang dengan Dark Elucidator miliku yang satu ini, pokoknya pembuatannya harus cepat, aku akan membayar berapa saja asalkan pembuatan ini berjalan dengan lancar dan cepat" Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Jewel dan Dark Elucidator dari storage boxnya._

_Pengunjung 'pun tercengang dengan apa yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, Dark Elucidator pedang legendaris langka yang hanya terdapat pada event minggu kemarin, sang pemilik toko pun ikut tercengang. Namun si player shop wanita itu segera meneliti pedang Dark Elucidator agar bentuknya sama dengan Angels Elucidator yang akan dibuatnya dengan jewel yang diberikan oleh Naruto._

_"Hmm, baiklah, akan kubuat dengan cepat kau tunggu saja di tempat duduk yang sudah disediakan" Ucap player shop yang diketahui bernama Tenten itu. Lalu Tenten membawa Dark Elucidator dan Jewel yang diberikan Naruto ke tempat pembuatan senjata miliknya di belakang toko._

_Naruto 'pun segera duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di sudut toko, para pengunjung hanya menatapnya dengan cengok._

_"Apa ? lihat lihat" Tanya Naruto dengan dingin sambil melemparkan pandangannnya ke salah satu pengunjung tersebut._

_Para pengunjung 'pun kaget dan langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing masing, sepertinya mereka tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang player yang memiliki pedang legendaris itu yang konon dapat membelah batu besar nan keras menjadi dua bagian tanpa membuat sang pedang tumpul._

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa menit kemudian._

_Tenten keluar dari tempat pembuatan senjatanya, membawa pedang berwarna hitam dan pedang berwarna putih, kedua pedang itu memiliki bentuk yang sama begitu pula pola ukiran khas yang terdapat pada body pedangnya._

_Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan datang ke meja kasir untuk menerima pedang yang ia minta untuk dibuatkan, ternyata Tenten tidak berbohong dirinya dapat membuat Angels Elucidator hanya selang waktu beberapa menit._

_"Hanya 4000 Col" Ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto._

_Naruto hanya menatap Tenten dingin dan segera membayar pedang pesanannya itu, dan memasukannya ke dalam storage boxnya. Tenten hanya berpikir bahwa Naruto adalah player yang aneh. Naruto pergi keluar dari toko Blacksmith tersebut, para pengunjung hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dengan tatapan terkagum-kagum.  
_

* * *

_**Flashback - OFF**  
_

* * *

Naruto langsung hilang ditelan angin setelah mempersiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu

* * *

Lantai 1 - Dungeon - 06.00 AM

Naruto muncul di depan sebuah gerbang berukuran besar, gerbang itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, Naruto 'pun langsung memasuki ruangan yang ia ketahui sebagai _stage boss_, entah kenapa Naruto langsung muncul di depan ruangan _s__tage boss_ dengan sendirinya tanpa melakukan _mapping _terlebih dahulu.

Naruto disambut dengan hangat oleh seekor rakun berwarna merah. Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya dan memasang kuda kuda bertarung.

"Ini dia boss lantai satu" Ucap Naruto sambil memunculkan seringaiannya.

-_Lakotev The First Raccun Lord-_

Muncul rakun kecil dari belakang _Lakotev_, rakun itu berlari ke arah Naruto dan siap menyerang Naruto, sepertinya rakun itu adalah pengawal dari _Lakotev. _Rakun kecil itu memanjangkan kukunya yang tajam dan menusuk Naruto.

Naruto tidak tinggal diam saja, dia menangkis serangan rakun kecil itu dengan _Angels Elucidator_nya sedangkan _Dark Elucidator_ di tangan kirinya siap menebas leher sang rakun.

* Brrraaassshhhh *

Kepala rakun itu terpisah dari badannya, perlahan tubuhnya hilang bersamaan dengan kode kode acak. Naruto langsung menerjang ke arah _Lakotev _yang masih berdiri dengan tenangnya. _Lakotev _memanjangkan kukunya dan siap menusuk Naruto. Naruto langsung menangkis serangan _Lakotev _dan menebas balik ke arah leher _Lakotev_, _Lakotev _yang tahu Naruto ingin menebas dirinya hanya menggenggam pedang Naruto yang mengarah ke lehernya dengan tenang dan melemparkannya ke belakang.

* Trranngg *

Kini Naruto hanya menggenggam 1 pedang saja di tangan kanannya yaitu _Angels Elucidator. _Narutomemasang kuda kuda yang berbeda dengan yang tadi. Lakotev menusuk Naruto dengan kukunya yang menambah panjang setiap menitnya. Naruto hanya menangkis serangan itu dengan tenangnya. Sepertinya dia menikmati pertarungannya.

Lakotev yang bertambah marah langsung berubah menjadi wujud aslinya, kukunya bertambah panjangnya, telinganya menjadi tajam, iris matanya berubah menjadi merah darah dan pupilnya menjadi horizontal.

Naruto yang tidak mau kalah langsung berubah menjadi mode bijuunya, di sekujur tubuhnya keluar _mana _berwarna merah kental, Naruto berubah menjadi rubah dengan 1 ekor, terjadi ledakan kecil di sekitar Naruto akibat dari tekanan _mana _yang keluar secara drastis. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung memukul Lakotev dengan tangan _mana_nya, Lakotev 'pun terkena telak serangan tersebut, dia terpental beberapa meter kebelakang. Kemudian Lakotev berlari ke arah Naruto, dia menyerang Naruto dengan menusuk perutnya, tetapi dia kalah cepat, di perut Naruto muncul tangan _mana _lagi yang menahan serangannya. Mereka 'pun beradu cepat, menghasilkan dentingan aduan dari cakar Naruto dan Lakotev, _stage _yang tadinya rapi kini telah hancur berantakan, tersebar beberapa kawah yang diakibatkan oleh tekanan yang terjadi akibat Naruto dan Lakotev beradu. Keduanya pun terpental berlawanan arah.

"Baiklah aku akan mengakhiri ini" Teriak Naruto sambil memoncongkan mulut _mana_nya.

Naruto mengumpulkan _mana yinyang _dan menghasilkan bola _mana _padat. Naruto langsung menembakannya ke arah Lakotev, Lakotev yang tidak mampu menghindar karena kelelahan pun terkena telak tembakan itu, terjadi ledakan besar yang hampir meruntuhkan _stage boss _Lakotev.

Asap yang bertebaran di langit mulai memudar terlihat Naruto berdiri di depan Lakotev yang sudah mulai memudar dan menghilang, Naruto mengambil _Angels Elucidatornya _dan _Dark Elucidatornya_.

-_The First Floor Completed-_

.

.

Di depan gerbang _stage boss_,

"Hei ! lihat aku menemukan _stage boss_nya !" Teriak salah satu player sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang yang terbuka.

Naruto berbalik dan sedikit kaget dengan _player _yang satu ini, karena baginya terlalu familiar dalam ingatannya.

"Aneh, kok gerbangnya sudah terbuka, tapi ... Hei lihat ada _player _di sana" Ucap _player _lain yang baru sampai di samping _player _yang teriak tadi. _Player _itu menunjuk Naruto. Sedangkan _player _yang lainnya kaget tak terkira, dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"I-itu ! ..." Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya tadi Naruto sudah hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"... Naruto"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana Chapter yang ini ? seru kah ? jelek ? menarik ?. Tinggal review aja di bawah ini.

Kizuna.


	8. The Truth About Bijuu

Kizuna,

Maaf kalau chapter yang ini terlalu GaJe atau tidak memuaskan karena Author tidak punya ide lain, dan chapter ini tidak ada adegan fight. Selamat membaca.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

-_The First Floor Completed-_

.

.

Di depan gerbang _stage boss_,

"Hei ! lihat aku menemukan _stage boss_nya !" Teriak salah satu player sambil menunjuk ke arah gerbang yang terbuka.

Naruto berbalik dan sedikit kaget dengan _player _yang satu ini, karena baginya terlalu familiar dalam ingatannya.

"Aneh, kok gerbangnya sudah terbuka, tapi ... Hei lihat ada _player _di sana" Ucap _player _lain yang baru sampai di samping _player _yang teriak tadi. _Player _itu menunjuk Naruto. Sedangkan _player _yang lainnya kaget tak terkira, dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"I-itu ! ..." Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya tadi Naruto sudah hilang entah kemana.

.

.

.

"... Naruto"

* * *

'Truth About Bijuu'

* * *

Lantai 1 - Dungeon - 07.00 AM

Terlihat 7 _player _yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang _stage boss_, 3 diantaranya cengok, 2 diantaranya hanya diam, dan 2 lainnya hanya menatap bingung teman baru mereka.

"Hei, siapa itu Naruto ?" Tanya seorang _male-player__. __Player _itu berambut hitam seperti nanas, memakai kaos hijau lengan panjang, di masing masing ujung lengannya terdapat perban putih dengan kertas segel, memakai rompi parasithitam sebagai pelindungnya, memakai celana hitam panjang, di punggungnya terdapat _Samurai_, dan _Hitai Ate _Ular. Di lihat dari pelindung kepalanya sepertinya dia menggunakan _class ninja _dan berguru kepada Orochimaru.

"Ia siapa Naruto ?" Lanjut seorang _male-player _yang lainnya. _Player _itu berambut hitam lurus sebahu, memakai kaos hitam lengan pendek, di punggungnya terdapat gulungan besar dengan kuas yang sama besar, memakai rompi besi sebagai pelindungnya, memakai celana hitam panjang, dan _Hitai Ate _Kodok. Di lihat dari pelindung kepalanya ...#Plakk -Langsung aja thor-.

Ke-3 _player _yang cengok itu adalah Lee, Kiba, dan Chouji, Ke-2 _player _yang diam adalah Neeji, dan Sasuke, sedangkan 2 lainnya adalah anggota baru dari _party _mereka.

"_Player _yang tadi di dalam _stage boss _adalah Naruto, Shikamaru" Jawab Kiba yang baru saja sadar dari cengoknya. Ternyata _player _tadi yang berambut nanas diketahui bernama Shikamaru.

"Memang kenapa dengan Naruto ?" Tanya si rambut hitam lurus.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti, Sai, sebelumnya aku masih kaget kok bisa lantai 1 diselesaikan dengan mudah, dan oleh siapa ? atau jangan jangan Naruto yang menyelesaikan lantai 1 ini" Jawab Kiba ke si rambut hitam lurus yang diketahui bernama Sai.

"Lagian siapa lagi yang bisa mengalahkan _boss _lantai 1 selain Naruto, lihat saja dia adalah _hacker_+_Beta tester _sebelum kita terjebak di dalam '_game' _ini, kemungkinan Naruto meng-_hack _beberapa server untuk menaikan levelnya dengan mudah" Jelas Sasuke dengan pose berpikirnya.

"Ya, aku yakin ini adalah perbuatan Naruto" Lanjut Neeji.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan ke Lantai 2, dan segera beristirahat, kita sudah capek mencari _stage boss _yang sangat sulit ditemukan seperti ini" Ucap Kiba sambil mengkomando ke-6 temannya.

Mereka 'pun berjalan ke portal di dalam _stage boss_, mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya putih yang menyelimuti mereka.

* * *

Lantai 2 - Kota Kasaya - 07.30 AM

7 _player _muncul di depan portal kota Kasaya, mereka meneliti sekitar, kotanya sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa _NPC _yang berlalu lalang. Kota ini kebanyakan _NPC _hewan, dan memang benar kota ini adalah kota hewan, bangunan bangunan di kota ini terlihat seperti kandang hewan, tetapi tak mengurangi indahnya kota yang sederhana ini.

"Kota ini sangat sepi ya ?" Tanya Chouji sambil mengedarkan matanya ke arah sekelilingnya.

"Kau ini, baru saja lantai 1 diselesaikan yang pastilah masih sepi di sini" Jawab Kiba, "Lebih baik kita ke apartement untuk menceritakan hal hal yang kalian tanyakan" Lanjut Kiba.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk setuju, Kiba cs langsung mencari apartement untuk tempat tinggal mereka sementara.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit Kiba cs sudah menemukan apartement, terlihat sebuah plang bertulisan Kasaya's Inn, mereka pun segera masuk dan memesan sebuah kamar.

"Ternyata kamarnya indah lebih indah dari kotanya" Ujar Kiba ketika memasuki kamar yang dipesannya. Terlihat bingkai bingkai lukisan pacuan kuda di setiap sisi dinding, lantai kayu dengan karpet kulit harimau, 3 set kasur (Kasurnya ada 2, satu di atas, satu lagi di bawahnya), sprei kasur itu terbuat dari kulit harimau, selimutnya terbuat dari kulit beruang dan bantal dan gulingnya terbuat dari ikatan bulu biri biri yang sangat lembut jika di pegang, lampu gantung yang lebih mirip _latern _china, 3 lemari kayu dengan kaca, 2 kamar mandi, dan tirai yang terbuat dari tenunan kain sutra yang lembut, terlihat sekilas kamar ini begitu sederhana, tapi jika diteliti lagi kamar ini terlihat seperti kamar berkualitas tinggi dengan fasilitas memadai.

"Homina Homina Homina" Ujar Chouji, Lee dan Shikamaru, mata mereka melebar seraya berkata 'Homina Homina Homina' a la Spongebob Squarpants, entah kenapa Shikamaru yang jarang tertarik dengan sesuatu walaupun itu sangat menarik bagi orang, sekarang terlihat seperti orang yang baru bertemu dengan salah satu idolanya.

"Baiklah, kalian mandi dulu, setelah itu kita akan ke ruang makan dekat lobby apartement" Ucap Kiba seraya berbalik badan dan melemparkan pandangannya ke semua temannya.

"Ha'i" Semuanya serempak.

.

Setelah mereka semua mandi mereka segera ke ruang makan yang sudah mereka pesan untuk 7 orang. Ruang makan ini memiliki meja yang panjang dengan taplak yang terbuat dari kain sutra, ruang ini kecil hanya terdapat meja makan beserta kursinya, lukisan yang terpampang rapi di dinding, dan tanaman gantung sebagai penghias.

"Baiklah sambil menunggu makanan datang, kita bincangkan dulu tentang apa yang kalian tanyakan pertama aku akan menceritakan tentang masalahku dengan Naruto" Ucap Kiba serius setelah memesan makanan. Mereka semua pun menatap Kiba dengan serius seakan mereka sudah siap untuk mendengarkan cerita dari Kiba. Hening. Kiba pun berdehem dan mulai bercerita.

"Ketika perjalanan kita melawan Kisame Hoshigaki, aku bertanya kepada Naruto ..."

_Flashback - ON_

_"Hei Naruto kau bertindak seolah olah kau adalah kapten atau pemimpin disini" Kata Kiba yang duduk dengan sandaran pohon di sebelah Naruto yang sedang tiduran dengan mata yang tertutup._

_"Aku hanya ingin melindungi kalian semua saja, aku hanya ingin melindungi hal yang berharga bagiku, bagiku sahabat, keluarga lebih berharga daripada nyawaku, jadi aku akan melakukan apapun demi sahabatku atau keluargaku walaupun itu berarti taruhannya nyawaku sendiri" Jelas Naruto yang masih menutup matanya._

_Flashback - OFF_

"Aku mengerti tentang perasaan Naruto untuk melindungi hal yang berharga baginya, tetapi lebih terdengar seperti beban di pinggulnya untuk mewujudkannya, kalian ingat ketika kita tiba tiba pingsan saat di danau _mizu_ ?" Tanya Kiba seraya melemparkan pandangannya ke teman temannya, semuanya mengangguk kecuali Shikamaru dan Sai yang notabenenya anggota baru.

"Pada saat aku bangun, aku melihat Naruto sedang melawan Kisame, ketika itu aku melihat tubuhku yang terikat, aku juga sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di dasar danau tetapi aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bernapas, ketika Naruto mulai kewalahan dan hampir terserang oleh Kisame aku berdiri dengan sisa kekuatanku dan segera melesat ke depan Naruto, aku pun mati rasa, badanku tertusuk oleh pedang Samehada, terakhir kali aku melihat Naruto adalah saat ia berubah menjadi seekor musang berwarna merah yang terlihat familiar bagiku, aku pun saat itu sudah putus asa, karena pasti aku akan mati terlihat dari tubuhku yang mulai hilang, anehnya kesadaranku masih ada, tetapi pada saat ambang kematianku aku merasakan ada kekuatan yang menjalar ditubuhku, aku yang tidak kuat menerimanya langsung tidak sadarkan diri, ketika aku mulai membuka mata, aku melihat kalian tengah bergerombol berlari ke arahku, kalian menemukanku di pesisir danau..." Kiba pun menari napas kembali dan mengambil kesimpulan.

"Dan aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Naruto pergi gara gara diriku, sepertinya Naruto merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa melindungiku, yang notabenenya adalah sahabatnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kita, tetapi aku ragu mengambil kesimpulan itu, pada akhirnya aku mengambil kesimpulan lain bahwa Naruto pergi tanpa pamit karena kita adalah beban baginya dan dia tidak ingin ada beban di punggungnya, untuk beberapa saat ini kalian tidak usah mencari Naruto" Ucap Kiba panjang lebar.

Semuanya hanya tertunduk, mereka tidak percaya Naruto yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat, berubah dingin hanya karena beban di punggungnya, karena mereka selalu melihat Naruto ceria dan tegar walau Naruto mempunyai banyak beban dipunggungnya.

"Kita harus mencari Naruto dan membujuknya untuk kembali" Ucap si Uchiha yang sepertinya tertarik dengan perbincangan tersebut, karena bagaimana pun juga Naruto adalah sahabatnya dari kecil hanya Naruto yang dapat diandalkan oleh Sasuke.

"Benar, kita harus membuat Naruto kembali ke jalan yang benar" Ucap Lee dengan bersemangat dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Walaupun kau akan mencegahnya aku akan tetap mencari Naruto" Lanjut Uchiha Sasuke sambil menatap Kiba dengan pandangan datar yang sulit diartikan.

"Hah baiklah terserah kalian saja, sekarang aku mau bertanya soal rahasia yang kalian sembunyikan Sasuke" Tanya Kiba kepada Sasuke yang masih memandanginya.

"Soal rahasia apa ?" Tanya balik Sasuke dengan pandangan datarnya.

"Jangan berpura pura bodoh Uchiha, aku tahu apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami" Teriak Kiba di depan muka Sasuke.

"Apa soal bijuu, hmm ?"

"Jadi yang kau bicarakan dengan Naruto saat di gerbang Kirigakure adalah bijuu ya ? bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang bijuu ?" Tanya Kiba sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Baiklah, aku mengetahuinya saat ..."

_Flashback - ON_

_"Naruto kulihat kau memiliki mana berwarna oranye, mana macam apa itu ?" Tanya Sasuke di tengah perjalanan menuju kota Logarda._

_"Kau harus berjanji tidak memberitahu kepada siapapun kecuali teman teman kita, tapi harus atur waktu dulu sampai mereka mencari tahu kekuatan ini" Kata Naruto yang masih berjalan menatap lurus._

_"Baik"_

_"Begini, aku juga tidak tahu soal ini, hal ini datang begitu saja, pada saat itu aku hampir kehabisan mana gara gara aku menggunakan skill ultimateku, aku marah karena tidak ada satupun skillku yang mengenai Haku gadis NPC pedamping Zabuza, lalu ada suara serak yang berasal dari perutku, pada saat itu aku berada di depan jeruji besar, di depanku ada rubah raksasa yang mempunyai bulu oranye, kukira dia adalah *ssswwwweeetttt angin berhembus kencang* karena persis dengan rubah yang aku temui, aku saat itu hanya menerima pasrah, membiarkan tubuhku diberi kekuatan olehnya, dan dikendalikan olehnya, kuingat namanya adalah Kurama" Jelas Naruto panjang lebar._

_Flashback - OFF_

"Ada bagian yang kurang aku dengar waktu itu karena angin berhembus dengan kencang, tapi aku mendengarnya samar samar kalau tidak salah katanya 'Kuramata'" Ucap Sasuke.

* Hhmmmpp *

Tiba tiba Shikamaru dan Sai tersedak dari minumannya yang baru sampai tadi.

"Apa kalian bilang Kuramata ? dia adalah _beast tamer _terkuat sebelum Kurama" Ucap Sai sambil menepok nepok dadanya dibantu oleh Chouji yang menepok nepok punggungnya.

"Kau tahu tentang Kuramata ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya" Jawab Sai.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan" Ucap Kiba.

"Darimana aku awali ya ? Ehmm, baiklah, ketika aku dan Shikamaru menjalankan misi ke _Mount Volcanoes_, aku dihadang oleh beberapa musang kecil, mereka sangat kuat, mereka bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan sebuah bola _mana _padat yang dapat ditembak dan menyebabkan ledakan yang sangat besar, namun ternyata _HP _mereka sangat lemah, ketika mereka hampir hilang tubuh mereka bersatu dan menjadi seekor musang yang sangat besar dengan ekornya yang satu, musang itu berwarna oranye kemerahan"

"Tunggu dulu oranye kemerahan ? aku melihatnya ketika Naruto berubah menjadi musang" Ucap Kiba memotong pembicaraan Sai.

"Apa ?! yang benar saja ?" Kaget Sai melihat penuturan jujur dari Kiba.

"Memang apa salahnya dengan oranye kemerahan" Tanya Kiba.

"Bagaimana ya ? itu adalah _mana _khusus yang dimiliki _beast tamer_ terkuat dari seluruhnya yaitu Kurama yang aku bicarakan tadi" Ucap Sai.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Naruto ?" Kini Lee mulai angkat bicara.

"Apa aku harus memberitahu mereka Shikamaru ?" Tanya Sai kepada temannya yang duduk disebelahnya.

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Begini, Kurama adalah salah satu bijuu sekaligus _beast tamer _terkuat yang pernah ada di game ini, dan hubungannya dengan Naruto, kemungkinan Naruto adalah 'wadah' dari sang _beast tamer_, kalian pernah dengar rumor kalau ada 9 orang di game ini yang akan mendapatkan _beast tamer _terkuat ? kemungkinan Naruto mendapatkan Kurama" Ucap Sai.

"Bijuu ? aku pernah mendengar itu dari Naruto, ternyata Naruto mempunyai _beast tamer _terkuat" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu kata kau ada 9 berarti _beast tamer _terkuat ada 9 dong ?" Tanya Lee.

"Benar, _beast tamer _terkuat ada 9 di game ini, sepertinya aku harus memberitahu kalian, yang pertama memilki 1 ekor yaitu Shukaku, yang kedua memiliki 2 ekor yaitu Matatabi, yang ketiga memiliki 3 ekor yaitu Isobu, yang keempat memiliki 4 ekor yaitu Son Goku, yang kelima memiliki 5 ekor yaitu Kokuo, yang keenam memiliki 6 ekor yaitu Saiken, yang ketujuh memiliki 7 ekor yaitu Choumei, yang kedelapan memiliki 8 ekor yaitu Gyuuki, yang kesembilan memiliki 9 ekor yaitu Kurama yang aku katakan tadi, kesembilan _beast tamer _ini disebut bijuu dan Kurama adalah bijuu _beast tamer _terkuat yang pernah ada" Jelas Sai panjang lebar.

Semuanya sontak kaget, ternyata Naruto yang terlihat lemah memiliki bijuu terkuat dari yang pernah ada.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Kuramata ?" Tanya Neeji yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Kuramata adalah bagian _Yang_-nya Kurama atau disebut sisi gelap dan Kurama adalah bagian _Yin_-nya atau disebut sisi terang, mereka berdua ditakdirkan untuk bertarung begitu pula dengan biju lainnya" Ucap Sai.

"Bijuu lainnya ? berarti bukan Kurama saja dong" Ucap Lee.

"Ya"

"Coba sebutkan" Tanya Lee bersemangat.

"Shukaku dengan Shukama, Matatabi dengan Matataki, Isobu dengan Suibu, Son Goku dengan Son o Kong, Kokuo dengan Hokuo, Choumei dengan Chouka, Gyuuki dengan Kyaakku, Kurama dengan Kuramata" Jawab Sai.

"Seperti yang kalian dengar mereka semua ditakdirkan untuk bertarung satu sama lain nanti, sebenarnya wadah dari mereka semua sangat dicari oleh semua orang jadi banyak dirahasiakan orang baik, diantara mereka ada 9 _Yin _dan 9 _Yang _yang terang adalah Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Choumei, Gyuuki, dan Kurama sedangkan yang gelap Shukama, Matataki, Suibu, Son o Kong, Hokuo, Chouka, Kyaakku, Kuramata" Jelas Sai lagi panjang lebar.

Sepertinya mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dimeja makan sedangkan makanan yang sudah sampai tadi dibiarkan dingin saja.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya lebih banyak tetapi lebih baik aku biarkan, toh nanti juga seiring waktu tahu sendiri kan, lagian lihat makanan kita sudah dingin ayo kita makan, _ittadakimasu_" Teriak Kiba.

Semuanya hanya men-_deathglare _Kiba, lalu mulai makan.

* * *

Di tempat lain

"Aku harus mencari ke-8 wadah bijuu itu" Ucap seorang _player _yang terlihat sedang meloncati pohon ke pohon yang lainnya.

* * *

Bagaimana chapter yang ini ? Seru ? atau GaJe ? kalau ada yang ditanyakan silahkan review.

Kizuna.


	9. Searching The Bijuu

Kizuna,

Halo _minna-san arigatou_ sudah me-_review_, dan ini balasan _review chapter_ 8.

Q: Seru sich...tapi terlalu pendek bos...(Sanner Uchiha)

A: Akan ku usahakan dipanjangkan seperti chapter chapter sebelumnya, saya juga menyempatkan waktu luang untuk mengetik fiksi ini, jadi waktu saya terbatas.

Q: jadi jinchuriki nya ada 18 donk,  
Ko' bnyak amat, pemain bola aja kala*apa hubungannya?*(Dikdik717)

A: Nggak, cuma 9 kok, yang dipakai sebagai _beast tamer _cuma bagian _Yin_ saja atau bisa disebut sisi terang sedangkan sisi gelap atau _Yang _nanti akan terjawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya.

Dan untuk yang lainnya sudah saya jawab melalui P.M, maaf kalau updatenya terlalu lama atau kependekan.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

Di tempat lain

"Aku harus mencari ke-8 'wadah' bijuu itu" Ucap seorang _player_ yang terlihat sedang meloncati pohon ke pohon yang lainnya.

* * *

'Mencari ke-8 bijuu'

* * *

Lantai 2 - Kota Gama - 09.00 AM

Terlihat Naruto tengah meloncat loncat dari pohon ke pohon yang lain, terlihat di depannya terdapat kota mewah. Naruto 'pun langsung masuk ke gerbang kota.

"Ternyata Kota ini sangat indah" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Aku harus membeli kostum, kunai, kertas segel, kuas, tinta, dan tas kunai untuk persiapan mencari ke-8 'wadah' bijuu itu" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, banyak sekali _player _yang berlalu lalang di kota ini, banyak sekali pula toko toko yang berjajar rapi di pinggir jalan. Beberapa menit pun cukup untuk Naruto menemukan toko Inn.

Naruto memasuki toko tersebut, pintu toko tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya banyak sekali senjata, kostum, dll, sekilas toko ini dari luar terlihat kecil, tetapi di dalam toko ini sangat panjang ke belakang.

Naruto mencari jubah merah yang sama dengan yang kemarin ia pakai, Gotcha Naruto menemukan barang yang dicarinya lalu memasukannya ke storage box, sebenarnya sistim di toko ini langsung bayar secara otomatis ketika _player _mengambil suatu barang jadi _Col _akan mengurang dengan sendirinya. Naruto mengambil jubah, kunai mata tiga yang besar, jaket hitam-oranye, 100 kertas segel yang belum ditulis apapun, kuas, tinta, kunai standart bercabang 3, dan tas kunai, setelah Naruto mendapatkan semuanya, ia langsung berlari keluar dan mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menulis segel.

.

.

.

* * *

Lantai 2 - Kota Gama, Taman Kota - 10.00

Naruto telah membuat 98 kertas segel, ia menghela napas, dan menyeka keringatnya, kini Naruto tengah duduk di kursi taman yang lebar, sebenarnya Naruto duduk di tanah sedangkan kursinya sebagai meja untuk menulis. _Player _yang lain hanya terheran heran dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengabaikan mereka.

Ukiran demi ukiran tinta yang Naruto ukir di kertas segel secara rapi, sudah 1 jam Naruto membuat kertas segel ini.

'99' Batin Naruto ketika kertas segel 99 telah selesai. Naruto kembali menambil kertas segel yang terakhir dan segera mengukirnya tetapi berbeda dengan ke-98 lainnya, Naruto sengaja membuat kertas segel ke-99 dan ke-100 berbeda, karena kertas segel ini untuk men-_summon_-barang dari ketidakadaan.

'Yosh, selesai tinggal menempelkan 98 segel ke kunai cabang 3-ku' Pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

100 Kunai cabang 3 semuanya sudah ditempelkan kertas segel kini Naruto tengah meng-_equip _jaket hitam-oranyenya, jubahnya, kunai cabang 3 yang besarnya, memasangkan tas kunai di paha kirinya, menempelkan kertas segel pensummon di pergelangan tagannya. Naruto mulai memasukan 90 kunainya ke segel pensummon, sedangkan ke-10 lainnya dimasukan ke tas kunai di paha kirinya.

'Persiapan sudah selesai, ayo berangkat' Batin Naruto.

Naruto mulai berlari ke arah hutan sebelah barat kota Gama.

* * *

Lantai 2 - Fakfak Forest - 11.00 AM

Terlihat seorang _player _tengah meloncati pohon ke pohon yang lainnya, _player _itu memakai jubah merah dengan aksen api hitam di bawahnya yang menutupi jaket oranye-hitam di dalamnya, di punggungnya terdapat kunai cabang 3 yang panjang menyamai tubuhnya, di paha kirinya terdapat tas kunai, di pergelangan tangannya terdapat kertas segel yang sepertinya untuk mengeluarkan barang.

"Kalau memang apa yang dikatakan Kurama benar, aku akan membuat aliansi dengan ke-8 wadah bijuu yang lainnya" Ujar Naruto.

* * *

_Flashback - ON _

* * *

_Naruto's Mindscape  
_

_Terdapat Naruto sedang berdiri di depan jeruji besar yang terdapat segel di tengah jerujinya, di dalamnya terdapat musang berekor 9 yang sangat besar yang sedang tertidur._

_"Hei, Kurama aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang bijuu lagi, kata kau terdapat pasangan diantara bijuu bijuu itu" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekat ke dalam jeruji dan tiduran di lengan Kurama. Kurama yang melihat itu hanya membuka matanya dan mendesah pasrah, memang kebiasaan Naruto selalu duduk di lengan Kurama dan tiduran._

_"**Baiklah, Hmmm... yang kau katakan itu benar, bijuu mempunyai pasangan masing masing, yaitu Yin-Yang, sebenarnya yang kau baca tentang aku di buku petunjuk adalah bagian Yang-ku yaitu Kuramata yang berbentuk sepertiku namun hanya mempunyai 1 ekor**" Ujar Kurama panjang lebar._

_"Jadi pasangannya merupakan perpecahannya ya? ayo lanjutkan!" Sela Naruto sambil berpose berpikir._

_"**Sekarang aku akan beritahu tentang pasangan semua bijuu, mulai dari Shukaku dan Shukama, bagian Yin adalah Shukaku dan bagian Yang adalah Shukama, Matatabi dan Matataki, bagian Yin adalah Matatabi dan bagian Yang adalah Matataki, tunggu dulu mungkin kalau begini akan panjang menjelaskannya, agar lebih efisien, nama yang disebutkan terlebih dahulu adalah bagian Yin sedangkan yang selanjutnya adalah Yang, kau mengerti?**"_

_"Aku mengerti cepat lanjutkan!"_

_"**Isobu dan Suibu, Son Goku dan Son o Kong, Kokuo dan Hokuo, Saiken dan Kaiken, Choumei dan Chouka, Gyuuki dan Kyaakku, dan terakhir adalah aku dan bagianku yang lain yaitu Kuramata**" Panjang lebar Kurama._

_"Lalu kenapa mereka dibuat perpasangan, pasti ada sebabnya 'kan ? lalu, apakah bisa mereka dipersatuan kembali" Tanya Naruto._

_"**Kami dibuat perpasangan adalah karena ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung sampai mati, dan kami bisa dipersatukan kembali dengan cara membunuh pasangannya masing masing, tetapi bila bagian Yang menang, maka diriku dan bagian Yin lainnya akan bersatu dengan Yang dan menjadi bijuu yang liar, sedangkan bila bagian Yin menang, maka bagian Yang akan menyatu dengan Yin dan akan menjadi bijuu yang jinak sepertiku**" Ujar Kurama panjang lebar._

_"Kalau begitu aku akan buat aliansi antar 'wadah bijuu Yin' untuk mengalahkan bijuu Yang" Ucap Naruto sambil memukul telapak tangannya._

* * *

_Flashback - OFF  
_

* * *

'Tetapi setelah dipikir-pikir sepertinya akan sulit mencari mereka, karena identitas mereka sangat dirahasiakan' Batin Naruto._  
_

Tiba-tiba di depan Naruto terdapat _player _yang sedang meloncat-loncat pohon juga, sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu sehingga *Brruukk* menubruk Naruto, anehnya Naruto bukannya menghindar malah tetap meloncati pohon. Naruto pun terjatuh dari pohon dan tergeletak di tanah dengan tidak elit, sedangkan _player_ yang menubruknya tetap berdiri tegak di atas pohon.

"Ittai !" Ringis Naruto sambil memposisikan dirinya duduk.

"Hei, _daijobuu ka_?" Tanya _player _itu.

"_Watashiwa daijobuu desu_" Jawab Naruto sambil menengadah ke atas dan menemukan sosok yang menubruknya.

"_Sumimasen_, aku tidak melihatmu ketika jalan, mangkanya kau lihat lihat, _bakayarou konoyarou_" Ucap _player _itu dengan nada rap sambil mengerak-gerakan tangannya mengikuti nada rapnya.

'Pantas saja aku terjatuh sedangkan dia tidak, lihat saja tubuhnya itu' Pikir Naruto sambil meneliti _player _di depannya itu, badannya kekar, dengan kulit tan yang eksotis, memakai kacamata hitam yang membuat matanya tidak terlihat, memakai 1 set baju besi, di punggungnya terdapat 7 pedang pendek namun tajam yang berwarna putih, dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia berkelas _Rogue_.

"Hei, bukannya kau yang menubrukku?" Tanya Naruto sambil berdiri dan menunjuk _player _itu.

"Ya memang kenapa?" Jawab _player _itu tanpa rapnya.

"Kau seharusnya yang PERHATIKAN JALANMU" Teriak Naruto, sampai sampai air liurnya terkena muka sang empunya. _Player _itu tetap diam sambil mengelap mukanya dengan lap dan hanya menjawab,

"Aku sudah bilang minta maaf"

"Hn, yasudahlah" Ujar Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"**Gyuuki, apakah kau itu?**" Kini suara berat nan serak datang dari perut Naruto.

"**Yo, hei Kurama ini aku, sudah lama tak bertemu, apa kabar ?**" Kini suara berat nan serak datang dari perut _player _itu.

"**Aku baik baik** **saja**** den****gan 'wadah'ku yang satu ini**" Jawab Kurama yang ternyata mengeluarkan suara dari perut Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu, Kurama kau bilang Gyuuki? mana Gyuuki?..." Tiba tiba keluar kentakel dari punggung _player _itu.

"Jangan jangan dia salah satu 'wadah' bijuu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk _player _itu.

"Ya, aku wadah dari Gyuuki, jangan kaget seperti itu, _bakayarou konoyarou_" Ujar _player _itu dengan gaya rapnya.

"_Watashiwa_ Killer Bee _desu_, _yoroshiku ne_" Ucap _player _yang bernama Killer Bee itu seraya mengulurkan tinjuan tangannya. Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Killer Bee hanya memasang muka heran.

"Hei ayo balas tinjuku, hanya dengan menyatukan tinju kita" Kata Killer Bee. Naruto yang mengerti maksud Killer Bee hanya ragu ragu meninjukan kepalannya ke kepalan tangan Killer Bee. Naruto pun menjawab Killer Bee.

"_Watashiwa _Naruto _desu_, _douzo yoroshiku_"

"**Sepertinya ki****ta menemukan salah satu dari mereka _gaki_**" Ucap Kurama dari perut Naruto.

"Ya sepertinya kita menemukannya, Ehhmmm ... Killer Bee-_san _bagaimana kalau kita berkerja-sama membuat aliansi? hm?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Killer Bee.

"Gyuuki, sepertinya rencana mereka sama dengan kita" Ucap Killer Bee seraya memasukan kembali tentakelnya.

"**Ya, hei Kurama apakah kau ingin membuat aliansi dengan semua 'wadah' bijuu, kalau benar berarti rencana kita sama, dan kami sudah menemukan ke-7 'wadah' bijuu itu, mereka sedang mencari 'wadah'mu itu**" Ucap Gyuuki.

"**Ya, dan sejak kapan kau memulai rencana ini?**" Jawab Kurama.

"**Sejak kami datang ke dunia ini, aku segera memberitahu Killer Bee 'wadah'ku, dan aku merencanakan untuk mencari ke-8 yang lainnya, dan kami baru saja menemukan 7, sepertinya dengan kehadiran 'wadah'mu itu dapat melengkapkan pencarian kami**" Ucap Gyuuki.

"Jadi kalian sudah menemukan yang lainnya? kalau begitu aku tidak usah repot repot aku tinggal gabung saja bersama kalian" Ucap Naruto.

"**Baiklah, karena Kurama sudah ditemukan ayo kita kembali ke markas Bee**" Ucap Gyuuki.

"_Yosh_" Jawab Killer Bee.

"Ayo Naruto, ikuti aku ke markas pusat" Ujar Killer Bee sambil kembali meloncati pohon pohon tetapi berlawanan arah dengan yang tadi.

"_Ha'i_"

Naruto pun ikut meloncati pohon bersama Killer Bee ke arah kota terdekat untuk teleportasi ke lantai 1, karena memang markas pusat terdapat di lantai 1. Sementara di balik pepohonan terdapat banyak _player killer_ yang berjumlah 100 lebih sedang mengintai mereka, sebenarnya mereka sadar bahwa mereka sedang diintai dari tadi, tetapi belum ingin melakukan kontak senjata.

.

.

.

"Bee, sepertinya kita harus menghajar mereka sebelum sampai di markas pusat, untuk menghindari pembocoran intel tentang markas pusat" Bisik Naruto sambil berhenti.

"Jadi kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Killer Bee.

"Ya, aku rasa mereka semua berjumlah 50 _PK_" Jawab Naruto.

"Tetapi aku tidak ingin membunuh sesama _player _dan menjadi _player killer _tetapi kalau cursorku kuning aku tidak apa apa tetapi kalau merah kau harus tanggung jawab, _bakayarou konoyarou_" Balas Killer Bee sambil melantunkan rapnya yang juga ikut berhenti.

'Di saat serius seperti ini, dia masih bisa ngerap?" Batin Naruto sweatdropp.

"Tenang kita tidak akan membunuhnya kita hanya akan melumpuhkannya dan memasukannya ke penjara dengan kristal ini..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kristal di sakunya.

Sementara itu, para pengintai terheran heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Killer Bee. Salah satu pengintai terkejut dengan kristal yang terdapat di tangan Naruto, yaitu untuk menteleportasikan _player _yang dimaksud ke penjara bawah tanah. Salah satu pengintai itu kaget dan mengkomando timnya dengan _halkietalkie _yang berada ditangannya.

"Berpencar, dan siap menyerang"

"Ada apa _buchou_?" Tanya pengintai lain lewat _halkietalkie_.

"Tak usah banyak tanya, lakukan saja"

"Baik"

Para pengintai pun berpencar memutari Naruto dan Killer Bee.

"... kristal ini berguna untuk menteleportasikan _player _ke penjara bawah tanah khusus yang dibuat oleh _Guild Soldier_ yang menguasai penuh lantai 1, dan sepertinya mereka tahu maksud kita, ayo beraksi Bee" Ucap Naruto dengan seringaiannnya.

Naruto pun melemparkan kunai 3 cabangnya ke segala arah. Para pengintai terheran lagi dengan kunai yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto, mereka pikir kunai ini hanya untuk menarik perhatian mereka untuk keluar tetapi kunai ini memiliki fungsu lain.

Naruto pun menghilang dengan cahaya kuning ke kunai yang dekat dengan kepala tim pengintai tadi.

"Menyerahlah, sebelum aku membunuhmu" Ucap Naruto dingin seraya mengangkat kunainya ke leher sang ketua pengintai.

"Tidak akan, ingat namaku Kenji Rosaki _player _yang akan membunuhmu" Jawabnya.

Seketika sang ketua pengintai aka Kenji Rosaki berbalik dan segera meninju kepala Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Kenji ingin meninjunya hanya bersalto ke belakang, Naruto memunculkan 2 fuuma shuriken dari segel di pergelangan tangannya dan melemparnya ke arah Kenji, Kenji hanya menghindar dengan mudahnya, tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau fuuma shuriken yang dilempar oleh Naruto terikat oleh benang yang sekarang Naruto pegang, Naruto menarik benang itu, dan Kenji pun terikat oleh benang Naruto.

"Ada kata kata terakhir? hm?" Tanya Naruto dingin.

"Kau bedebah" Teriaknya.

Benang yang mengikat Kenji putus tiba tiba dan muncul 5 orang di dekat Kenji yang siap untuk kembali menyerang Naruto.

"Ayo _buchou_, kita serang dia!"

ke- 5 orang itu berpencar di sekeliling Naruto sedangkan Kenji masih di depan Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

"_Katon : Ryuuka_" Teriak mereka berlima.

'Ternyata mereka semua ninja' Pikir Naruto sambil membuat segel.

"_Mokuton : Hogo Doomu_" Teriak Naruto sambil menghempaskan tangannya ke tanah, seketika Kayu keluar dari tanah dan membuat kubah yang melindungi Naruto dari jurus api mereka berlima.

"_Mokuton : Eboni Dangan_" Teriak Naruto dari dalam kubah tersebut, lalu muncul peluru yang berjumlah banyak yang mengarah ke 6 _player killer _itu termasuk Kenji.

* Slleeettt *

Ke-6 _player _itu tumbang.

"Arrghhh, kita tidak akan mati dengan ini, tunggu kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak" Ucap Kenji.

"Peluru kayu yang aku tembakan kepada kalian dilapisi racun pelumpuh dan kalian akan segera ke penjara bawah tanah sekarang, _Teleport_" Ucap Naruto sambil mendekati mereka berenam dan mengangkat kristal teleportnya. Seketika ke-6 _player _itu termasuk Kenji menghilang dengan cahaya biru yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"_Katon : Hi Mahi_"

Tiba-tiba api menyeruak dari segala arah mata angin dan mengenai Naruto yang belum siap dengan serangan mereka.

* Brruukkk *

Naruto pun ambruk, tetapi tidak kehilangan kesadaran, dia melihat ke arah _HP_nya yang terlihat berkedip kedip dan memunculkan simbol pelumpuh.

'Api pelumpuh Pelumpuh, sigh' Pikir Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang kita dapatkan di sini 'wadah' Kurama, heh?" Ucap _player _yang datang menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak bersamaan dengan ke-20 _player _yang lain.

Tiba tiba 19 _player _di belakangnya lumpuh dan menghilang.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? APA?!" Teriak _player _yang masih hidup ketika melihat teman temannya tumbang dengan mudahnya.

Muncul 7 _player _berkursor kuning mendekati _player _itu dan Naruto, Naruto melihat Bee yang digendong oleh salah satu _player_ yang datang itu, sepertinya Bee juga terkena pelumpuh namun lebih parah dari Naruto, lihat saja Bee tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Naruto masih sadarkan diri.

"Ikat dia, dan kita bawa ke markas pusat" Teriak salah satu _player _tadi.

Seketika pandangan Naruto mulai memudar dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Naruto mulai menerang, tetapi masih buram, perlahan mata Naruto mulai membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sekitar, Naruto melihat dirinya tengah bersandar di pohon besar, Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, terlihat 7 _player _yang datang tadi secara tiba tiba tengah memarahi Killer Bee, salah satu _player _itu merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan segera berbalik badan, Naruto melihat mereka tersenyum ke arah Naruto, _player _perempuan yang tengah memarahi Killer Bee langsung mendekati Naruto seraya berkata,

"_Irasshai _Naruto di _The Mist __Alliance of Bijuu_"

* * *

Bagaimana chapter yang ini ? silahkan direview. Oh iya, di bawah ini adalah profile chara chara yang udah main di chapter chapter sebelumnya.

Nama asli : Naruto Uzumaki

Nickname : Naruto

Umur : 17 th

Level : 41

HP ( Health Point ) : 4100/4100

MP ( Mana Point ) : 410/410

Class : Ninja Rank~25, Swordman Rank~30, Dualswordman Rank~3

Skill : Rasengan lvl~4 (Ninja), Oodama Rasengan lvl~1 (Ninja), Oodama Rasenrengan lvl~1 (Ninja), Rasenshuriken lvl~3 (Ninja), Senjutsu : Sage Mode lvl~MAX (Ninja), Reflect lvl~8 (Standard), Walk on Tree/Water lvl~6 (Ninja), Throwing Shuriken/Kunai lvl~MAX (Ninja), Fuinjutsu lvl~1 (Ninja), Taijutsu lvl~2 (Ninja), Bijuu Mode lvl~1 (Tailed Beast/Bijuu/Beast Tamer), Dragon Sphere lvl~MAX (Swordman), Fuuton lvl~2 (Ninja), Mokuton lvl~1 (Ninja), Suiton lvl~0 (Ninja), Doton lvl~0 (Ninja).

Avatar : Male, Rambut Spike berwarna kuning, kulit tan, tinggi 167 cm, berat 51 kg, memakai setelan jaket hitam-orange (Naruto Shippuden) yang ditutupi oleh jubah merah dengan aksen api hitam di bawahnya, Kunai mata 3 di punggungnya (Ninja), Hitai Ate Kodok (Ninja), tas kunai di paha kiri (Ninja), dipergelangan tangannya terdapat segel summon, dan sepatu ninja berwarna hitam (Ninja), Fuuton lvl~4 (Ninja), Doton lvl~0 (Ninja).

Nama asli : Kiba Inuzuka

Nickname : Kiba

Umur : 17 th

Level : 13

HP : 1300/1300

MP : 130/130

Class : Ninja Rank~10

Skill : Gatsuga lvl~MAX (Ninja), Dog's Claw lvl~1 (Ninja), Reflect lvl~4 (Standard), Walk on Tree/Water lvl~2 (Ninja), Throwing Shuriken/Kunai lvl~9 (Ninja), Taijutsu lvl~MAX (Ninja).

Avatar : Male, Rambut Spike berwarna coklat, kulit tan, tinggi 167 cm, berat 54 kg, memakai setelan jubah hitam dengan aksen taring dan garis garis putih di setiap pergelangannya, di tangannya terdapat senjata berupa sarung tangan dengan kuku anjing yang tajam, Hitai Ate Ular (Ninja), Kunai Standard (Ninja), tas kunai di paha kiri (Ninja), dan sepatu boots berwarna hitam.

Nama Asli : Sasuke Uchiha

Nickname : Sasuke

Umur : 18 th

Level : 16

HP : 1600/1600

CP : 160/160

Class : Ninja Rank~15

Skill : Chidori lvl~MAX (Ninja), Chidori Nagashi lvl~1 (Ninja), Raiton lvl~3 (Ninja), Ranton lvl~1 (Ninja), Reflect lvl~6 (Standard), Walk on Tree/Water lvl~4 (Ninja), Throwing Shuriken/Kunai lvl~MAX (Ninja), Taijutsu lvl~5 (Ninja), Genjutsu lvl~3 (Ninja), Doujutsu Sharingan lvl~1 (Ninja).

Avatar : Male, berambut raven berwarna hitam kebiru biruan, kulit putih, tinggi 171 cm, berat 57 kg, memakai kaos biru berlambang kipas di perutnya, celana pendek berwarna hitam, memakai setelan jubah hitam dengan aksen petir di bawahnya, di tangannya terdapat segel summon, di samping pinggangnya terdapat Kusanagi no Tsurigi, di paha kirinya terdapat tas kunai (Ninja), kunai standard (Ninja), Hitai Ate Ular, dan sepatu boots berwarna hitam.

Yang lainnya di chapter depan, silahkan direview.

Kizuna.


	10. Forward!

Kizuna,

_Arigatou _buat para reviewer yang udah mau baca fic ini sampai chapter ini,, selamat membaca, balasan reviewnya sudah melewati PM.

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**SAO by Reki Kawahara**

**Naruto : 'SAO'Pudden © Kizuna M-Ryu  
**

**Genre : **Adventure, Romance, Friendship

**Warning : **OOC , Abal , Typo(s), GaJe, MissTypo(s) , Alur Acak Acakan, EYD tak beraturan, fic pertama.

Oke Check This Out…

_Link Start ...!_

* * *

Chapter Sebelumnya

* * *

"Hei, apa yang kita dapatkan di sini 'wadah' Kurama, heh?" Ucap _player _yang datang menghampiri Naruto yang tergeletak bersamaan dengan ke-20 _player _yang lain.

Tiba tiba 19 _player _di belakangnya lumpuh dan menghilang.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? APA?!" Teriak _player _yang masih hidup ketika melihat teman temannya tumbang dengan mudahnya.

Muncul 7 _player _berkursor kuning mendekati _player _itu dan Naruto, Naruto melihat Bee yang digendong oleh salah satu _player_ yang datang itu, sepertinya Bee juga terkena pelumpuh namun lebih parah dari Naruto, lihat saja Bee tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Naruto masih sadarkan diri.

"Ikat dia, dan kita bawa ke markas pusat" Teriak salah satu _player _tadi.

Seketika pandangan Naruto mulai memudar dan tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Naruto mulai menerang, tetapi masih buram, perlahan mata Naruto mulai membiasakan diri dengan cahaya sekitar, Naruto melihat dirinya tengah bersandar di pohon besar, Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, terlihat 7 _player _yang datang tadi secara tiba tiba tengah memarahi Killer Bee, salah satu _player _itu merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka dan segera berbalik badan, Naruto melihat mereka tersenyum ke arah Naruto, _player _perempuan yang tengah memarahi Killer Bee langsung mendekati Naruto seraya berkata,

"_Irasshai _Naruto di _The Mist __Alliance of Bijuu_"

* * *

'Forward'

* * *

_26 Oktober 2013_

Lantai 2 - Forest 51 - 03.00 PM

"Apa maksudmu dan siapa dirimu? aku dimana?" tanya Naruto_._

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri, bagaimana'pun juga ia harus mencari ke-7 wadah bijuu itu, tapi ia sedikit lega karena salah satu dari mereka berada di sini yaitu Killer Bee.

"Arrgghhh," rintih Naruto ketika beban tubuhnya mulai ditompang oleh kakinya, rasa sakitnya menjalar di sekitar kaki dan pinggangnya, sekilas ia melihat _HP _barnya yang masih berkedip-kedip tak karuan, pertanda bahwa dia masih dalam keadaan teracuni.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, sekarang istirahatlah terlebih dahulu, kini kau berada di markas utama kami," ucap _player _wanita itu seraya membantu Naruto berdiri. Naruto melihat sekitar, hutan ini begitu lebat, terlihat beberapa jebakan kasat mata yang terpasang di sekitarnya dengan _skill _sensor _standard_ yang baru ia kembangkan sebelumnya.

Naruto merangkul pundak _player _wanita itu sebagai penopang tubuhnya, ia mulai mengedarkan pandangannya, kembali ia melihat ke-7 _player _di depannya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Siapa mereka? dan kenapa ada Bee-_san _di antara mereka?" tanya Naruto, ia sebenarnya sedikit curiga dengan kursor mereka yang berwarna kuning, karena bisa saja mereka yang menjadikan dia dan Killer Bee menjadi tawanannya.

"Nah, sekarang duduklah di sini," ucap _player _wanita itu,"hei kalian cepat duduk di sini juga jangan berdiri sambil tersenyum terus, kalian terkesan lebih seperti orang gila."

Ke-7 _player _itu hanya memasang muka cemberut akan ejekan sang _player _wanita itu, perlahan mereka duduk membuat sebuah lingkaran, mereka membuat Naruto sedikit menyernyit heran. Tiba tiba muncul sebuah simbol simbol aneh di tengah lingkaran itu, perlahan mulai memunculkan sinarnya dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka semua termasuk Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya cengok, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

Naruto's POV

Apa yang terjadi? tunggu dulu apa itu? aku melihat sebuah cahaya kecil yang sangat terang, perlahan cahaya itu mulai membesar dan pada akhirnya aku membuka kelopak mataku, cahaya yang silau membuatku tidak bisa melihat sekitar, otot otot mataku mulai membiasakan cahaya yang muncul secara tiba tiba itu, dan aku melihat mereka, ya mereka ke-8 _player _tadi termasuk Bee-_san_.

"Di mana aku sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Sekarang kita berada di mindscape bijuu," jawab salah seorang dari ke-7 _player _itu, ia memakai kimono berwarna biru yang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya, surai coklatnya menutupi salah satu matanya.

Bijuu? tunggu dulu apa yang ia bicarakan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar, terlihat para bijuu berdiri di belakang ke-7 _player _tadi, termasuk Kurama yang ada dibelakangku. Aku 'pun terlonjak kaget, dan sedikit mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa yang kalian maksud? apakah kalian 'wadah' ke-7 bijuu itu?" tanyaku dengan wajah keheran-heranan, sebelah alisku sedikit terangkat.

Naruto's POV End

"Ya, benar, kami adalah 'wadah' ke-8 bijuu itu," jawab seorang _player _yang lain,"perkenalkan namaku Gaara, 'wadah' dari Shukaku." Bijuu di belakangnya hanya melambai lambaikan tangannya. Naruto 'pun cengok berusaha sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Namaku Yugito, dan dibelakangku ini Matatabi," ucap _player _wanita bernama Yugito itu.

"Hm..., aku Yagura, ini Isobu," lanjut _player _pria bernama Yagura itu.

"Halo bocah, namaku Roushi, ini Son Goku..."

"Han, Kokuo..."

"Utakata, Saiken..."

"Halo, namaku Fuu, ini Choumei..."

"Yo, sepertinya kau sudah kenal aku Killer Bee si raja rap, dan sampaikan salam Gyuuki." Gyuuki memajukan kepalan tangannya, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalas kepalan tangan Gyuuki yang sangat besar.

"Aku senang kalian bisa berkumpul bersama disini." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Nah, sekarang sudah resmi, aku ketua _TMAU'9 _(_The __Mist Alliance of Bijuu) _mengangkat Naruto sebagai anggota guild sekaligus wakil ketua," tegas Yagura yang diketahui sebagai pemimpin guild _TMAU'9_.

Naruto 'pun kaget sekaligus bahagia, ada akhirnya ia dapat bergabung dengan ke-8 'wadah' bijuu lainnya. Yagura menjentikan jarinya, kini mereka semua sudah keluar dari mindscape.

"Yo, Naruto _irasshai_, _bakayarou konoyarou_." Bee melantunkan rapnya kepada Naruto.

"Yo, pak tua gurita," balas Naruto agak sedikit tidak sopan.

*Buagghh*

"_Bakayarou konoyarou_, kau tidak sopan sebagai _junior _di sini yo!" Bee memukul kepala Naruto.

"Auuww... kau juga tuan gurita brengsek-_ttebayo_." Naruto membalas pukulan Bee dengan menyikut perut Bee.

*Dugh*

"Perutku bisa tidak sispek lagi, d_attebaboy_," ucap Bee.

Bee memegang pundak Naruto dan mendorongnya, Naruto yang tidak terima langsung mendorong Bee, mereka berdua pun beradu kekuatan. Yang lainnya hanya menatap _sweatdropp _adegan di depannya, anggota terkuat bertingkah konyol seperti ini, sungguh tak elit.

*Jdduuaaghhh Jddduaaggghh*

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?" ucap Fuu seraya memukul Bee dan Naruto.

Bee dan Naruto hanya berjongkok takut, mereka sudah tahu pasti, setelah ini omelan panjang akan mengisi waktu luang mereka.

"Mereka sama saja." Yagura hanya menghela napas pasrah akan tingkah laku _member_-nya.

* * *

Lantai 2 - Hakagi - 04.00 PM

"Kita putuskan untuk tidak mencari Naruto lagi, biarkanlah ia menjalankan keputusannya," pelan Kiba.

Kini Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji, Lee, Neeji, Sai, dan Shikamaru tengah berdebat tepatnya Sasuke dan Kiba.

"Apakah kita hanya akan membiarkannya begitu saja, bagaimana jika,"-Sasuke mencengkram kerah Kiba-"bagaimana jika Naruto sampai mati? Hah? Kau akan membiarkannya seperti itu? Aku menyesal padamu Kiba."

Sasuke sudah habis kesabarannya, ia tak dapat meninggalkan sahabat karibnya sendiri di luar sana, bagaimana'pun juga, hanya Naruto yang selalu membantunya di dunia nyata, kini ia akan membalas budi Naruto, yaitu membawanya selamat keluar dari game kematian ini.

"Baiklah, bila itu keputusan kalian, aku tidak dapat menganggu-gugat, aku putuskan untuk keluar _party _dan bermain sebagai _p__layer solo _di garis depan," ucap Sasuke, ia sudah melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kiba. Memang kini ada sebuah _party _yang mempunyai tujuan untuk menyelesaikan lantai, _party _ini dibuat setelah lantai 1 diselesaikan, kini mereka percaya bahwa permainan ini dapat diselesaikan. Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya dan segera membuat notifikasi keluar _party_.

Kiba dan lainnya hanya memandang Sasuke datar, sebenarnya dibenak mereka juga tidak dapat meninggalkan Naruto, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh Naruto sudah mempunyai keputusannya sendiri. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka di tengah ramainya kota Hakagi. Lee, Neeji, Sai, Chouji, dan Shikamaru hendak menyusul Sasuke, tetapi dihentikan oleh Kiba.

"Biarkanlah ia memilih jalannya," ucap Kiba. Mereka semua menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir.

* * *

Lantai 2 - Forest 51 - 04.20 PM

"Besok kita akan melakukan penyerangan di _stage boss _lantai 2 ini," ucap Yagura dengan tegas.

Kini Naruto dan lainnya sedang merundingkan penyelesaian lantai 2.

"Utakata telah menemukan dungeonnya, kita hanya mencari _stage boss_-nya bersamaan," sambungnya.

Semuanya menatap Utakata, seakan meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Baiklah, dungeon berada di dekat hutan Fall,"-Utakata mengeluarkan sebuah peta hasil _mappignya_-"tepatnya di daerah ini." tunjuk Utakata pada peta yang dikeluarkannya.

"Seberapa jauh hutan Fall dari sini?" kini Naruto mulai angkat bicara.

"Dekat, dekat sekali, tepat di utara hutan ini," jawab Roushi. Naruto hanya mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

"Kita akan melakukan _mapping _yang kedua kalinya untuk menemukan _boss stage_-nya, jika sudah ketemu, kau Naruto cobalah pancing perhatian _boss_-nya, kami akan menyerang merekanya dari segala arah."

"Aku memilih Naruto karena aku tahu status aslimu, kau... _beater_'kan?" tanya Yagura, Naruto hanya mengangguk raug, yang lainnya terkejut mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah seorang _beater_.

"Baiklah, pengarahan kali ini selesai, kalian boleh beristirahat dan bersiap untuk penyerangan besok," ucap Yagura.

"Ha'i." semuanya serempak.

Mereka'pun bubar dan segera.

* * *

_27 Oktober 2013_

Lantai 2 - Forest 51 - 07.00 AM

"_Ohayou_, selamat datang kembali di forest 51, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Yagura. Kini Naruto dan ke-8 'wadah' bijuu lainnya tengah berkumpul. Yagura menatap _member_nya bergantian.

"Hn."

"Siap."

"Pasti."

"Ya."

"Hm."

Mereka semua telah siap!

"Baiklah, kita berangkat!" ucap Yagura.

Mereka'pun segera berlari ke arah utara hutan 51.

* * *

Lantai 2 - Dungeon, Gate - 07.20 AM

Naruto dan lainnya kini tengah berlari di derasnya hujan, entah mengapa 20 menit tadi langit masih cerah, sekarang secara tiba tiba hujan turun, memang sangat aneh.

*Srreekkk*

Semuanya berhenti ketika Yagura mengangkat tangannya, mereka disambut hangat oleh 15 _monster_ yang menghadang mereka dengan tatapan haus akan darah, monster itu tipe rakun.

"Memang tak semudah bicaranya, aku sudah menyangka pasti gerbang dungeon selalu dijaga oleh monster," ucap Roushi.

"Baiklah, kita lihat bagaimana wakil ketua kita menghadapi masalah ini, kami siap atas perintah Naruto," ucap Yagura seraya menatap Naruto.

"A-apa?! b-baik, pertama-tama aku harus mengetahui status kalian terlebih dahulu," ucap Naruto.

"Di saat seperti ini tak ada penjelasan, langsung saja, _bakayarou konoyarou_, lihat mereka mulai menyerang," ucap Bee seraya menunjuk ke arah puluhan monster yang lari menghampirinya.

"Tch, kalau begitu, bentuk formasi 1-3-3-1-1, kau Gaara buat benteng di garis pertahanan depan, Yagura, Fuu, dan Han kalian berada di posisi belakang Gaara. Bee, Yugito, dan Roushi kalian di posisi belakang Yagura, Fuu, dan Han. Lalu aku dan Utakata akan mempersiapkan serangan," teriak Naruto seraya menunjukan posisi mereka semua.

Semua berpencar bersiap dalam posisi masing masing, kini Gaara sedang membuat benteng untuk pertahanan di garis depan dengan kekuatan pasirnya.

"Baiklah, Gaara, setelah kau membuat benteng pasir segeralah mundur dan Yagura, Fuu, Han bersiaplah ketika benteng mulai dihancurkan, aku tidak yakin dengan kemampuan kalian."

"Ha'i."

Gaara segera mundur dari posisinya, kini Yagura, Fuu, dan Han tengah mempersiapkan serangan mereka.

"Dan tugas untuk Bee, Yugito, dan Roushi, kalian _cover _Yagura, Fuu, dan Han, kita akan menekan serangan dari para monster."

Bee, Yugito, dan Roushi segera bersiap di belakang Yagura, Fuu, dan Han.

"Untuk kita, kau Utakata, kau mempunyai kemampuan jarak jauh apa?" tanya Naruto seraya memandang Utakata yang ada di sampingnya.

"_Bubble Bom_," ucapnya singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kau bantu mereka dari jarak jauh dengan bubblemu itu, aku akan mempersiapkan sage mode untuk menyalurkan _mana_ kepada kalian semua," jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Naruto berkonsentrasi, tak lama kemudian matanya mulai berubah menjadi mata _sage_.

"Ha'i."

Utakata mulai meniup corongnya untuk membuat _Bubble Bom_, sementara Naruto membuat kubah pelindung untuknya, seraya bertapa mengumpulkan energi alam.

*Braaakkkk*

"Bersiaplah mereka mulai mendobrak bentengnya!" teriak Yagura.

Para monster sudah mulai mendobrak benteng yang dibuat oleh Gaara. Perlahan benteng mulai retak.

"Majulah setelah benteng sudah dihancurkan, keluarkan kemampuan kalian, dorong mereka hingga mencapai gerbang dungeon, jangan biarkan posisi kalian berubah, aku dan Utakata akan menyupport dari belakang!"

*Deg*

*Deg*

*Deg*

*Deg*

*Blarrrrrr*

"Serang!"

Yagura mulai mengeluarkan kemampuannya,"_Tooyu_." keluarlah oli dari mulut Yagura yang membuat pergerakan 9 monster yang terjebak melambat.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu_." Roushi menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, seketika oli yang dipijak oleh 9 monster terbakar.

"Maju!" teriak Naruto.

_TMAU'9 _segera melompati api yang membakar ganas monster yang terjebak di sana.

*Tap Tap*

"Tersisa 11 monster lagi, gunakan serangan kombinasi, jangan takut kehabisan _mana_, aku akan selalu menyalurkannya kepada kalian, aku tahu monster jenis ini susah untuk ditaklukan."

Gaara memkonversi tanah yang dipijak 11 monster itu menjadi pasir, seketika pergerakan monster terhambat oleh beratnya pasir milik Gaara. Tak sampai disitu saja Bee, Yugito, dan Fuu membuat bola _mana _padat yang siap mereka tembakan ke arah 11 monster tadi.

"_Bijuudama_," teriak mereka bersamaan.

*Blarrrrr*

Bola _mana _padat itu menghantam pasir yang dipijak oleh 11 monster tadi, menciptakan kawah besar menganga lebar di depan gerbang dungeon.

"Mereka lenyap," ujar Fuu ketika melihat pemandangan kawah yang sudah kosong melompong.

*Rwwaaarrrrrr*

"Apa itu?" kaget Yugito seraya melihat ke asal suara.

Terlihat monster rakun raksasa yang menyerupai _boss _lantai pertama namun memiliki bar yang lebih panjang.

"I-itu boss lantai 2, t-tapi kenapa dia bisa keluar?" Naruto tak kalah kagetnya dengan Yugito.

"Apa? jangan bercanda kau, Naruto" bantah Gaara, mereka tak sedikit'pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap rakun raksasa di depannya.

"Lihat saja _HP _barnya, terdapat 4 kotak, dan lebih panjang daripada _boss _lantai 1, tidak ada monster yang memiliki _HP _sebanyak itu selain _boss_."

"Jadi sebelumnya adalah _sentinels guard_, ya?" Utakata mengeluarkan pendapat di dalam otaknya.

"Ya, mungkin saja, karena aku juga merasakan hal ganjil pada monster sebelumnya, kenapa mereka tiba tiba menjaga gerbang dungeon, setahuku monster penjaga dungeon berada di sekitar area di dekatnya, tidak di gerbangnya seperti saat lantai 1."

_Boss _itu mulai menyerang _TMAU'9, _mereka hanya menghindar berpencar. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal dan berkata,

"sepertinya kita harus melawan di sini, walau resikonya tinggi, tak ada cara lain, maju!"

* * *

_To Be Continue_

* * *

Maaf kalau update chapter ini terlalu lama dan kependekan, karena Kizuna baru saja mempersiapkan diri untuk ikut lomba jadi tidak punya waktu untuk melanjutkan fic ini sebelumnya, ini juga saya menyempatkan waktu luang untuk melanjutkannya, maaf.

Kizuna.


End file.
